saison qui cloture la série
by o-neille-parker72
Summary: saison qui cloture la série
1. Default Chapter

Hello tout le monde ! ! ! ! (enfin du moins tous ceux qui auront bien voulu lire mon début de fic !). Eh oui, j'ai bien dit un DEBUT de fic. En fait, j'ai entrepris de créer ma propre saison à moi, enfin ma saison idéale quoi ! ! ! Y'aura des épisodes plus drôles les uns que les autres mais c'est promis, je vais faire en sorte de les faire les plus intéressant possible. Normalement, elle sera composée de 14 chapitres au minimum (on sait jamais, j'ai d'autres idées en cours…). En ce qui concerne la localisation de ma saison par rapport à la série, en fait j'en sais rien : Je compte finir la série mais je ne vais pas prendre en compte tout ce qu'on sait sur la 8ème saison. On sait déjà que Sam et Jack ne sont pas encore ensemble L puisque qu'une 9ème saison est possible si Richard Dean Anderson accepte ; apparemment O'neill devient Général mais moi je vais faire comme s'il restait colonel parce que c'est mon chouchou alors hors de question de le mettre de côté ! ! !. Je vais partir de la saison 7 et je vais tout simplement la continuer de mon mieux.

Bon ben bonne lecture à tous J …

**1 – « Tous de retour »**

(dans la salle des commandes)

MILITAIRE : "… chevrons 7 enclenché. La liaison est faite"

HAMMOND : "Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre ?"

La réponse fut un long silence.

HAMMOND : " Je répète, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me répondre ?"

Silence….

HAMMOND _(au militaire)_ : "Fermez la porte".

MILITAIRE : "A vos ordres mon Général".

DANIEL : "On ne devrait pas envoyer une équipe sur Hala, plutôt que de s'acharner sur la porte des étoiles ?"

HAMMOND : "J'aimerais bien mais le fait que les Asgard ne répondent pas cache peut-être un danger. Peut-être ont-ils des problèmes. Je ne veux pas mettre mes hommes inutilement en danger."

DANIEL : "Inutilement ?"

HAMMOND :"Daniel, ne commençait pas, vous m'avez très bien compris."

DANIEL : "Non, non, je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas l'inutilité de ce voyage, désolé."

Le Général Hammond ne répondit pas, regardant fixement la porte des étoiles.

DANIEL : "Non mais, j'en reviens pas !, c'est quand même …"

HAMMOND : "Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit. Trouvez une autre solution !"

Il tourna des talons et commença à se diriger vers l'escalier du fond.

DANIEL : "On pourrait peut-être… envoyer… une sonde par exemple ! Une sonde ça compte pas comme une vie humaine !… Si ?… Ça revient peut-être trop cher ?"

HAMMOND : "Ne me prenait pas pour ce que je ne suis pas! Vous savez très bien que je tiens autant que vous au Colonel O'neill ! Mais il faut savoir aussi penser aux autres !"

DANIEL : "Mais avec Sam et Teal'c , nous pouvons y aller et ..."

HAMMOND : "Envoyez une sonde."

DANIEL : "Là on est d'accord !".

(Sam se tenait assise, devant un ordinateur, dans son laboratoire.)

Cela devenait chaque jour plus frustrant. Elle avait été capable de faire exploser une étoile, de déplacer une météorite en naquadah, de faire fonctionner toute une panoplie d'engins extraterrestres, et elle était aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité de l'aider ! Et ces Asgard, que faisaient t-ils ? Ceux pour qui il était soit disant une légende, mais qu'attendaient t-ils pour répondre à leur appel ? Mais s'énerver ne changerait rien, il valait mieux se calmer et se concentrer sur le problème : Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que le colonel O'neill était dans un état de congélation, et cela ne pouvait plus durer. Carter respira un bon coup, et se repencha sur son ordinateur et ses livres, à la recherche d'indices. Mais peine perdue. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa concentration s'envola. Elle ne dormait qu'une ou deux heures au plus par jour, et Peter commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire. Elle décida enfin de faire une pause… pour aller voir le Colonel O'neill.

(Teal'c, dans la pièce où O'neill avait été placé.)

Cela faisait un drôle d'effet de le voir comme ça, figé, avec ce regard si troublant. Un regard à la fois plein de fatigue et de tristesse. Un regard qui semblait demander à l'aide. Il aurait tellement voulu prendre sa place, il lui devait tellement : Sa liberté, celles de tous les Jaffa qui avaient décidé de le suivre, et sa vie aussi… Mais il était impuissant et ne pouvait aider celui qu'il considérait comme son frère qu'en veillant sur lui et en cherchant les Asgard. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il entendit du bruit. Cela venait de l'entrée. Il se retourna brusquement.

TEAL'C :"Major Carter…" 

CARTER : "Teal'c… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?"

TEAL'C : "Oui. Le Général Hammond a accepté que je monte la garde ici"

CARTER : "Vous ne dormez pas là quand même !"

TEAL'C : "Non, la nuit, ce sont deux autres personnes qui font la garde."

CARTER : "Vous me rassurez !".

_(silence)_

TEAL'C : "Major Carter, croyez-vous qu'il pense ?"

CARTER : "_(petit sourire)_ Non je ne crois pas. Vous savez, la température de la glace est à…"

TEAL'C : "Oui mais peut-être qu'un ancien peut le faire."

CARTER : "…Je ne sais pas…"

DANIEL : "Ah, vous êtes là, je vous cherchais partout !"

CARTER : "Que se passe t-il, vous avez des nouvelles des Asgard ?"

DANIEL : "Non…Mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation d'envoyer une sonde sur Hala. Vous venez ?".

CARTER : "C'est pas trop tôt !".

(dans la salle des commandes.)

LIEUTENANT : "La sonde est prête mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Alors ouvrez la porte des étoiles."

LIEUTENANT : "A vos ordres mon Général."

Une fois la porte des étoiles ouverte, la sonde s'avança sur la passerelle et s'enfonça à travers le vortex. Une fois la connexion faite, une vision d'horreur apparu : la porte des étoiles était située dans le laboratoire d'Heimdall, et ce dernier était complètement ravagé. Tous les appareils étaient détruits et il régnait dans cette pièce un désordre incroyable.

DANIEL : "Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici !"

CARTER " On dirait qu'un ouragan est passé dans cette pièce !"

HAMMOND : "Faites avancer la sonde Lieutenant".

La sonde redémarra et commença à se déplacer dans le laboratoire. Mais elle ne montra pas grand chose : Elle avait fait à peine 1 mètre quand la liaison fut coupée.

HAMMOND " Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

CARTER " Je n'en sais rien mon Général, elle a peut-être…"

Carter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La liaison s'était rétablie, mais le décor avait changé. La sonde semblait se trouver sur un vaisseau.

THOR : "Colonel O'neill ?"

HAMMOND : Thor ! Ici le Général Hammond, mais enfin que ce passe t-il ?"

THOR : "Nous avons un grave problème."

DANIEL : "Nous aussi, et nous avons besoin de vous. Mais, au fait, que c'est t-il passé dans votre laboratoire ?"

THOR : "C'est justement lié à notre problème".

CARTER : "Et quel est ce problème ?"

THOR : "Les réplicateurs sont revenus."

DANIEL : "Pardon !! Vous avez dit qui ?"

THOR : "Les réplicateurs."

CARTER : "Mais… nous les avons enfermé dans un espace temporel qui devait faire qu'ils soient bloqués jusqu'à ce qu'ont s'occupe d'eux. Non ?"

THOR : "C'est exact. Mais apparemment, nous n'avons pas envisagé tous les problèmes possibles."

HAMMOND : "Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment ont-ils fait pour s'échapper ?"

THOR : "C'est le réplicateur qui en ait la cause."

CARTER : "Comment ça ?"

THOR : "Nous ne savons pas encore. Nous pensons que c'est le fait que certains soient à la fois constitués de composants électroniques. Nous avons créé cet espace sans penser que certains pourraient être constitués d'autres matières. C'est une grave erreur de notre part."

CARTER : "Et se n'est pas possible d'en recréer un autre ?"

THOR : "Non, cela nous prendrait trop de temps. Faire le tour de toutes les matières possibles nous prendraient des millions d'années."

HAMMOND : "Et pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous aidez ? Après tout, ils nous menaceront bien un jour, nous aussi !"

THOR : "Général Hammond, nous aimerions que l'équipe SG-1 vienne nous aider. Nous allons devoir combattre bientôt. Plusieurs vaisseaux menacent notre nouvelle terre d'accueil : djezara."

DANIEL : "Mais vous n'êtes pas assez puissant pour vous défendre seul ?"

THOR : "Non, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas nous battre à la fois dans l'espace et sur notre planète !"

HAMMOND : "Désolé mais ça ne sera pas possible d'avoir l'équipe au complet. Le Colonel n'est pas en état de combattre."

THOR : "Pas en état ?"

DANIEL : "En fait, il est là notre problème. Anubis a tenté d'attaquer la Terre. Il nous fallait absolument trouver les armes dont parlaient les Anciens. Et sur une planète, nous avons trouvé une deuxième bibliothèque. Et…"

THOR : "Vous ne pouviez pas essayer de l'extraire ?"

DANIEL : "Ont aurait pu essayer, mais un groupe de jaffa nous ont attaqué et le Colonel O'neill à dû trouver une solution rapide."

THOR : "Depuis tout ce tant !_(pause)_ Nous sommes vraiment désolé, il comptait énormément pour nous..."

DANIEL : "Oh mais il est encore en vie !Nous avons trouvé un appareil qui la …congeler ! Nous avons réussit à le ramener à la Base, alors si vous pouviez nous aider…"

Une détonation se fit alors entendre, et le vaisseau fut prit de plusieurs secousses successives.

THOR : "Nous allons dire à Heimdall de venir chercher le Colonel O'neill et de faire ce qu'il peut."

DANIEL : "Faire ce qu'il peut ? Mais…"

THOR : "Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'avancer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est entre de bonnes mains."

HAMMOND : "C'est entendu. Pour ce qu'il en est de l'équipe SG-1, elle sera fonctionnelle dans 10 minutes."

Thor hocha la tête, et la liaison fût aussitôt coupée.

MILITAIRE : "Mon Général, mon Général ! Le Colonel O'neill vient de disparaître ! Des rayons lumineux sont apparus et…"

HAMMOND : "Ce n'est rien. _(se tournant vers Carter, Teal'c et Daniel)_ Tenez vous prêt, et vite !"

CARTER : "A vos ordres."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient envoyés sur le vaisseau de Thor. La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs jours déjà et les réplicateurs ne semblaient pas envie de laisser tomber leur objectif.

THOR : "Habro, où en êtes vous ?"

HABRO : "La planète est pratiquement encerclées par des vaisseaux. Nous contrôlons de moins en moins la situation. Il va falloir envisager de trouver une autre planète d'accueil."

THOR : "Ce n'est pas possible en si peut de temps. Tout le monde ne peut pas monter dans les vaisseaux. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux ni assez grands."

CARTER : "Il en resterait combien environ ?"

THOR : "plus de 25 000. Ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour notre espèce."

DANIEL : "Et… vous n'avez jamais essayé de parlementer avec eux ?"

THOR : "Si, mais sans résultat. Ils ne veulent pas nous répondre."

DANIEL : "On peut essayer ?"

THOR _(­exécutant quelques manœuvres sur son tableau de bord)_ : "Allez-y, normalement ils vous attendent."

DANIEL : "euh… Quelqu'un m'entend ?"

(silence)

CARTER : "Nous venons de la planète Terre et nous aimerions rentrer en contact avec vous pour parler."

REPLICATEUR : "Major Carter !!"

CARTER : "… Oui… Comment me connaissez-vous ?"

REPLICATEUR : "Vous m'avez menti ! Je vous faisais confiance et vous m'avez trompé !"

CARTER _(se retournant vers Daniel) _: "Au mon Dieu…"

CARTER : "Ikon ? C'est vous ?"

IKON : "Oui c'est moi, et je vous jure qu'un jour vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait !"

DANIEL : "Mais on pourrait peut-être discuter un peu, histoire d'éviter une guerre sanglante. On pourrait …"

IKON : Taisez-vous ! Je suis devenu le chef de la plus grande espèce existante, et je vais tous vous exterminer !"

La liaison fut coupée.

THOR : "Qui est Ikon ?"

CARTER : "C'est un réplicateur à forme humaine. Il en existe plusieurs comme lui. Mais Ikon possède en plus une conscience humaine. Pour réussir à tous les piéger, nous avons dut lui mentir… On s'est servit de son humanité."

THOR : "Je comprends mieux. L'espace temps n'a pas été créé pour une forme humaine."

DANIEL : "Et vous ne pouvez pas en créer un autre, pour les humains ?"

THOR : "Non, c'est impossible."

DANIEL _(surpris) _: "Quoi ? Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?… Vous avez déjà essayé ?"

_(silence)_

CARTER : "Bon, comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?"

THOR : Habro est resté sur Djezera pour la défendre. Mais il commence à manquer de ruses. Si vous pouviez l'aider."

CARTER : "D'accord. Teal'c et moi nous allons rejoindre Habro. Daniel, vous restez ici. _(à Thor) _Vous nous téléportez ?"

THOR : "C'est par ici."

CARTER _(à Habro) _: "Quelle est la situation ?"

HABRO : "Les réplicateurs bombardent les villes. Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru intercepter un message qui ordonnait d'envahir à pied . Nous nous attendons au pire d'un instant à un autre."

TEAL'C : "Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de les battre ?"

HABRO : "Non. Toutes nos tentatives ont jusqu'ici échouées."

TEAL'C : "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ? Nous sommes moins avancé que vous !"

HABRO : "Votre technologie a beau être bien primitive par rapport à nous, l'équipe SG-1 a toujours su trouver des idées pour s'en sortir. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons appeler : les réplicateurs ne connaissent pas encore les ruses humaine, et vous êtes notre seule chance."

CARTER _(flattée) _: "Bon, …et bien réfléchissons !"

Pendant ce temps, dans le vaisseau, Thor et Daniel évaluaient la situation.

DANIEL : " Dites-moi Thor, vous avez vraiment essayé de créer un espace temps pour les humains.

THOR : _(après un court silence) _: "Oui c'est vrai, Nous avons essayé."

DANIEL : "Pourquoi ?"

THOR : "Cela fait des milliards d'années que l'on vous étudie. Au début, vous vous attendiez bien entre vous. Puis le temps a passé et des différents sont apparus. Nous pensions que tout cela se réglerait mais plus le temps passe et plus cela empire. Peu de temps avant de vous connaître personnellement, nous avions eu l'idée de mettre en route une recherche sur une possibilité de formation d'un espace temps, qui aurait été mit en fonction, du moins jusqu'à temps que l'on trouve un moyen de vous aider. Mais notre recherche n'a jamais aboutie."

DANIEL : "Et aujourd'hui, vous continuez à chercher ?"

THOR : "Non. Depuis que nous savons qu'il existe des humains dignes de confiance, nous avons l'espoir que la Terre saura régler ses problèmes intérieurs soi-même."

TEAL'C : "Pourquoi n'essayerions nous pas avec votre dernière invention ?"

CARTER : "En effet, cela pourrait marcher. Mais il va falloir aller les chercher à la Base."

HABRO : "De quoi parlez-vous ?"

CARTER : "C'est un appareil qui fonctionne comme un zat'nik'tel, mais avec une charge beaucoup plus forte. Nous l'avons créé lorsque nous avons dû nous battre contre les super guerriers d'Anubis."

HABRO : "On peut toujours essayer."

CARTER : "Daniel, vous m'entendez ?"

DANIEL : "Oui Sam, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

CARTER : "Nous allons avoir besoin des armes que nous avons utilisé contre Anubis. Vous pouvez vous en charger ?"

THOR : "Nous partons tout de suite."

Le vaisseau disparu presque instantanément.

CARTER : "Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils reviennent à temps et que cela marche !"

Mais le simple aller-retour du vaisseau se transforma vite en périple. En effet, alors qu'il se trouvait en hyperespace, deux vaisseaux réplicateurs apparurent.

DANIEL : "C'est normal, qu'ils aient réussis à entrer comme ça ?"

THOR : "Non."

DANIEL : "Et qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

THOR : "Il va falloir se battre."

Un premier projectile fut lancé et percuta le vaisseau de Thor sur le côté droit. Une petite explosion se fit entendre : un des moteurs venait de lâcher."

DANIEL : "C'est normal que vos boucliers ne fonctionnent pas ?"

THOR : "Leurs projectiles sont trop puissants. Je n'ai jamais encore vu cela. Il va falloir trouver une ruse, et vite. S'ils continuent, notre vaisseau ne tiendra pas longtemps."

(Sur Djezera.)

CARTER : "Mais que font t-ils ?"

HABRO : "En effet c'est bizarre, ils devraient déjà être revenu !"

ASGARD : "Des réplicateurs viennent de se poser. Que faisons-nous ?"

CARTER : "Sont-ils nombreux ?"

ASGARD : "A première vue, des milliers !"

(Dans le vaisseau.)

THOR : "Nos armes sont inefficaces contre leurs vaisseaux."

DANIEL : "Et si on essayait de les semer ?"

THOR : "Impossible, ils sont plus rapide que nous."

DANIEL : "Alors… on pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils se percutent !"

THOR : "Mais comment s'y prendre ?"

DANIEL : "Je crois que j'ai une idée."

…

Sur Djezera, la situation devenait critique. Les réplicateurs contrôlaient les 2 tiers de la planète. Des vaisseaux continuaient d'arriver et des milliers de réplicateurs apparaissaient à chaque atterrissage.

HABRO : "Venez, allons nous réfugier dans le nouveau laboratoire d'Heimdall."

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient sous terre, ils entendaient les réplicateurs en surface, avançant avec une rapidité saisissante.

(Dans le vaisseau.)

THOR : "Croyez-vous que cela va marcher ?"

DANIEL : "C'est préférable pour nous !"

Les deux vaisseaux se situaient face à eux. Daniel prit les commandes.

DANIEL : "Et c'est partit !"

Le vaisseau commença à tourner comme une abeille, en formant un huit sur un espace assez réduit. Les deux vaisseaux réplicateurs leur emboîtèrent le pas, tout en essayant de le détruire avec leurs projectiles. Ce petit manège dura pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Puis tout à coup…

DANIEL : "Plein gaz, maintenant !"

Arrivé à une extrémité du huit, le vaisseau ne tourna pas, décrivant ainsi un cercle. Le premier vaisseau le suivi, mais pas le deuxième, qui continua son circuit. Le premier vaisseau réplicateur ne fût pas assez rapide pour éviter le deuxième qui lui fonçait dessus, et ils rentrèrent en collision. Le choc fût si violent que les deux vaisseaux explosèrent.(après tout, ce ne sont que des machines !!!)

THOR : "Allons-y."

DANIEL : "Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !"

Le vaisseau revint en orbite autour de Djezera au bout de quelques minutes, les les armes furent envoyés au sol.

CARTER : "C'est pas trop tôt !"

Des réplicateurs venaient d'arriver dans le couloir menant au laboratoire.

TEAL'C : "Ils sont trop nombreux. Il faudrait trouver une solution pour pouvoir en atteindre plusieurs à la fois."

HEIMDALL : "J'ai un appareil qui servait à propager dans l'espace l'énergie nécéssaire pour créer l'espace temps. Pet-être que cela marcherait avec votre énergie !"

CARTER : "La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'essayer !"

Les armes furent reliés à l'appareil au moment ou les réplicateurs entraient dans le laboratoire. On aurait dit une foumilière. Carter activa l'appareil et le lança sur les réplicateurs. Une décharge se déclencha, et effet inattendu se produisit : La décharge fût tellement puissante qu'elle se propagea d'un réplicateur à un autre. Les réplicateurs, sous l'effet de la décharge, sursautèrent et reculèrent presque aussitôt. En quelques minutes, presque la moitié des réplicateurs étaient remontés à bord de leurs vaisseaux. On entendit alors un hurlement.

IKON : "Je vous le ferait pauyer !! Je vais m'occuper de vous Asgard, puis de vous, maudits primitifs !!"

CARTER : "Bon, je crois que nou avons réussi !"

THOR : "Nous ne savons pas comment nous pouvons vous remercier. Nous vous devons tous a vie."

CARTER :"C'est normal de s'aider entre allié."

_(petit salut de Teal'c)_

THOR : "Et aussi entre ami !"

CARTER : "Et aussi comme ami."

HAMMOND : "Major, comment c'est passé ce face à face ?"

CARTER : "Nous avons réussi à les faire reculer mais pas à les tuer. Nos armes sont inéfficaces."

HAMMOND : "Cela veut dire qu'il faut s'attendre à de longues batailles !"

CARTER : "Oui mon général, les réplicateurs nous en veulent et comptent nous détruire, mais ils ne comptent pas s'occuper de nous avant d'en avoir fini avec les Asgard."

O'NEILL : "ça nous laissera du temps !"

CARTER : "Mon Colonel ?"

Sam se tourna vers la porte et vit qu'elle n'avait pas rêver : le Colonel O'neill se tenait là, debout, à quelques pas d'elle. Sam détacha son sac et ne pu se retenir de lui sauter au cou.

CARTER : "Mon Colonel, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous !"

O'NEILL : "Moi aussi Major. Vous savez, ce n'est pas que vous soyez lourde mais je n'ais pas encore retrouvé toutes mes forces et…"

CARTER : "Oh excusez moi mon Colonel ! Je suis désolé."

Sam lâcha Jack et se recula.

O'NEILL : "C'est pas grave, ça fait plaisir de voir que l'on a manqué."

TEAL'C : "Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Jack O'neill." O'NEILL : "Moi aussi Teal'c"

DANIEL : "Rebienvenue à la Base !"


	2. épisode 2

_Dieux et déesse évoqués_

a **_SEKHMET Egypte : déesse de la magie et protectrice de Râ et du roi. Guérisseuse. Apparaît sous la forme d'une lionne ou d'une chatte._**

a **_SHOU Egypte : Maître de la concentration et de la pensée._**

a **_ODIN scandinave : créateur de toutes les choses._**

a **_THOR scandinave : dieu du tonnerre._**

_(Dans la salle de briefing.)_

HAMMOND : "L'équipe SG-1 est donc à nouveau opérationnelle et …"

_(Alarme de la porte des étoile)_

HAUT-PARLEUR : "Activation non programmée de la porte" Le Général Hammond et toute l'équipe SG-1 se dirigèrent vers la salle des commandes. HAMMOND : " Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" 

MILITAIRE : Le code des Asgard. Ils veulent se mettre en liaison avec le SGC"

HAMMOND : "Allez-y"

MILITAIRE : " ça y est mon Général"

THOR : "Général Hammond ?, ici Thor"

HAMMOND : Nous vous recevons. Que se passe t-il ?"

THOR : "J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer. Mais il serait préférable que l'équipe SG-1 me rejoigne, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

HAMMOND : "Je les envoie sur Djezera dès qu'ils sont prêts. _(à SG-1)_ Vous partez dans 10 minutes"

O'NEILL : "Bien mon général"

Lorsque l'équipe fut prête, elle reçu l'autorisation de traverser la porte des étoiles, et arriva quelques temps après sur Djezera. Thor les attendait, ainsi qu'Odin, un jeune scientifique Asgard très prometteur qui est à l'origine de la guérison d'O'neill.

O'NEILL : "Salut tout le monde !"

THOR : "Colonel O'neill, heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé."

O'NEILL : Moi aussi je suis très heureux de vous revoir. Alors, que ce passe t-il ?"

THOR : "Une nouvelle alliance est en train de se former ; une alliance très dangereuse."

O'NEILL : "Aussi dangereuse qu'Anubis ?"

THOR : "Pire."

CARTER : "Et qui forment cette alliance ?"

ODIN : "Les Réplicateur et deux grands maîtres Goa'uld : Shou et Sekhmet."

DANIEL : "Sekhmet ? Râ ne l'a pas détruite ?"

TEAL'C : "On n'a jamais su si elle était encore en vie ou non !"

O'NEILL : "Et ces deux Goa'uld sont vraiment dangereux ?"

TEAL'C : "Shou possède des techniques lui permettant de maîtriser la concentration et la pensée de n'importe quel individu. Quant à Sekhmet, elle a toujours été considéré comme la souveraine de la magie et de la guérison. Elle était dite très violente et c'est pour ça que Râ l'aurait détruite." (si si, c'est la vérité, ça sort tout droit d'un encyclo !)

O'NEILL : "La pensée et la concentration, ça c'est embêtant !"

CARTER : "Mais cette entente n'est pas encore faite ?"

THOR : "Non. Des divergences subsistent encore. Mais si l'on ne trouve pas très vite quelque chose pour les séparer, nous courons tous un grand danger !"

DANIEL : "Mais comment avez-vous su pour cette alliance ?"

THOR : "Nous sommes depuis quelques temps en contact avec des Jaffa rebelles. Nous avons eu des informations de Bra'tac. Vous lui faites confiance je crois. Il possède un espion dans la garde rapprochée de Shou."

O'NEILL : "Et vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour empêcher cette fusion ?"

ODIN : "Non. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons mis au courant."

O'NEILL : "Excusez-moi, je dois aller faire mon rapport."

O'neill laissa le petit comité qui s'était créé dans le laboratoire d'Heimdal et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles.

O'NEILL : Mon général, je viens faire mon rapport."

HAMMOND : "Alors, que ce passe t-il ?"

O'NEILL : "Une alliance entre Réplicateur et Goa'uld est en train de se former. Nous cherchons un moyen de l'empêcher. Je demande la permission de prolonger notre séjour sur Djezera pour nous permettre de trouver une solution. Si on pouvait ne pas avoir à recombattre contre une grande puissance.

HAMMOND : "Permission accordée. Restez autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Refaites-moi un rapport dans 24 heures.

O'NEILL : "Bien mon Général."

O'NEILL _(revenu dans le laboratoire)_ : "Bon, on a autant de temps que l'on veut pour régler ce problème. Vous avez une piste ?"

CARTER : "On pourrez essayer de les monter les uns contre les autres !"

THOR : "Cela va être dure. Ils semblent être très liés."

DANIEL : "Mais habituellement, les grands maîtres Goa'uld se liguent les uns contre les autres très facilement ! Je n'en connais aucun qui ait construit un semblant d'alliance sincère !"

TEAL'C : "Les Goa'uld ne se lient que par intérêt. En cherchant bien, il est possible de trouver quelque chose."

O'NEILL : "Mais comment des Réplicateur et des Goa'uld peuvent t-ils s'entendre ? Les Goa'uld doivent bien savoir que les Réplicateur sont plus forts qu'eux !"

THOR : "Pas obligatoirement. Si les Réplicateur possèdent une science assez avancée, ils leur manque des choses que possède ces deux Goa'uld : Une grande influence et un moyen sûre de connaître les intentions de ses ennemis. Sans ces Goa'uld, les Réplicateur ne peuvent rien faire, et inversement."

CARTER : "Il va falloir étudier les points forts et les points faibles de chacun !"

DANIEL : "Tout en ne sachant rien sur Sekhmet."

O'NEILL : "Eh bien au travail !"

ODIN : "Teal'c, pouvez-vous nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur Shou ?"

TEAL'C : "Shou est un grand maître Goa'uld qui n'a jamais participé aux tentatives d'alliances et de prises de pouvoir. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à lui. Il règne sur une planète deux fois plus grande que la Torri, nommée "Per-aâ" (ce qui voulait dire "la grande demeure" dans l'Egypte ancienne). Il est plutôt juste : il protège et comble ses serviteurs. Mais celui qui le trompe le paye très cher."

CARTER : "Mais s'il n'aime pas les alliances et les guerres, qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à s'allier avec Sekhmet et les Réplicateur ?"

TEAL'C : "Shou ne se mêlait pas aux alliances et aux guerres car elles font faiblir plus qu'elles ne font fortifier ceux qui les créaient. En restant à part, il était plus puissant que les autres. Aujourd'hui, les grand maîtres Goa'uld ne représentent plus grand chose. La réunion de Sekhmet et des Réplicateur doit faire de cette alliance une grande puissance, et Shou doit se sentir en danger."

Une journée s'était déjà écoulée et personne n'avait trouver le moyen d'opposer Goa'uld et Réplicateur. Après une courte nuit de sommeil, O'neill venait de se lever et se dirigeait maintenant vers le laboratoire. Dans une couloir, il rencontra Sam.

CARTER : Bien dormi mon Colonel ?"

O'NEILL _(bâillement)_ : "… J'ai connu mieux !"

CARTER : "C'est vrai qu'au niveau confort, le sol n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Je ne sens même plus mon dos !"

O'NEILL : "Vous voulez que je vous fasse un massage ?"

CARTER _(baissant la tête, visiblement gênée)_ "… Euh.. Merci ça va aller."

O'NEILL : "Vous avez tort, je masse très bien !… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on dit !"

_(petit sourire de Sam)_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, tous les autres étaient déjà présents.

O'NEILL : "Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir continuer !"

DANIEL : "A vrai dire Jack, nous ne sommes plus tout à fait sûre que trouver une faille dans leur amitié soit la bonne solution."

O'NEILL : "Ah bon ! Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?"

THOR : "Nous venons d'avoir à l'instant des nouvelles du Jaffa espion. D'après lui, il est impossible de les séparer. Seule une attaque dans les prochains jours pourrait annuler l'alliance."

O'NEILL : "Attaquer ? Mais nous ne sommes pas préparé ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! On ne connais pratiquement rien d'eux !"

THOR : "S'il y a une possibilité : Shou et Sekhmet doivent se rencontrer demain. Ce n'est qu'une rencontre sans importance, il n'y aura qu'un minimum de soldats Jaffa. Je crois que c'est notre seule chance."

O'NEILL : "ça sens le coup-fourré … Je vais en parler avec le Général Hammond."

DANIEL : "… C'est déjà fait !"

O'NEILL : "Pardon ?"

DANIEL : "En fait, je lui en ai parlé juste après le rapport de l'espion Jaffa. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et…"

O'NEILL : "Daniel, vous pouvez me rappeler qui est censé être le chef de cette équipe ? Moi j'ai un petit doute tout à coup !"

DANIEL : "C'est vous Jack. Je suis vraiment désolé si vous le prenez mal et je vous comprend. Mais c'est demain que Shou et Sekhmet se retrouvent et on ne pouvait pas attendre. C'était un cas d'extrême urgence !"

O'NEILL : Ne me refaites plus jamais ça. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur la direction de cette équipe et de plus, vous n'êtes pas un militaire. La prochaine fois, je vous vire de cette équipe. C'est clair ?"

DANIEL : "C'est ce que m'a dit le Général Hammond. Très clair."

…

CARTER : "… Où va se faire la rencontre ?"

ODIN : "Sur une planète non loin d'ici : Bédénak

O'NEILL : "A quoi ressemble cette planète ?"

ODIN : "C'est une planète complètement déserte. Elle sert de point de rencontre. Seul un immense palais a été construit, mais on ne sait pas par qui."

O'NEILL : "Pas de dunes, de forêts ?"

ODIN : "Non. Mais on peut facilement se cacher dans le palais."

O'NEILL : "Alors allons sur place tout de suite."

SG-1, Odin et Thor montèrent à bord d'un vaisseau et arrivèrent peu de temps après sur Bédénak. La planète était effectivement déserte : Seul un énorme bâtiment très sombre ayant un peu la forme d'un scarabée témoignait de la présence à un moment donné d'êtres humains. L'équipe entra dans le palais : L'intérieur ressemblait à un intérieur de cathédrale dépourvu de couleur ; on y voyait presque rien. L'intérieur était constitué d'un grand espace vide au milieu et de deux gigantesques escaliers qui menaient à l'unique étage.

O'NEILL : "Montons."

Une pierre que Thor portait autour du cou se mit à briller.

THOR : "On a besoin de moi sur Djezera. _(tendant une autre pierre à O'neill)_ Je vous la laisse. Pour me dire que je dois revenir, il suffit de la faire briller comme ceci" _(il appui sur un bouton se situant en dessous)_

O'NEILL : "Allez-y. On va se débrouiller à 4."

ODIN : "Je préfère rester ici."

O'NEILL : "Comme vous voulez."

Thor s'éclipsa et les autres montèrent à l'étage. A peine avaient-ils fait le tour qu'un bruit se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

ODIN : "Ce sont les Goa'uld ! Ils sont en avance !"

O'neill regarda autour de lui.

O'NEILL : Cachez-vous !! Odin, venez avec…"

Un grand fracas se fit soudainement entendre : Tous les vitraux du 1er étage se brisèrent. En bas, la porte venait de s'ouvrir.

SHOU : "Tuez les !!!"

O'NEILL : "On s'arrache !!"

SG-1 et Odin se dispersèrent pour tenter de se cacher. O'neill fit briller la pierre et couru derrière un pilier.Teal'c n'eut pas le temps de réagir : Un Jaffa l'atteignit avec son log-bâton, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Teal'c fut projeté par dessus la rembarde et perdit connaissance (en gros une chute d'un étage). Sam et Daniel coururent se cacher dans un coin mais n'eurent pas le temps de l'atteindre : 7 Jaffa les prirent en embuscade et leur tirèrent dessus. De son côté, O'neill se mit à courir de toutes ses forces pour réjoindre l'extérieur en espérant que l'aide des Asgard ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir. Mais arrivé devant l'entrée, il se retrouva face à face avec Shou et Sekhmet.

O'NEILL : "Et merde !" Il aperçu alors Teal'c et tenta de se rapprocher de lui.

SHOU : "Ne bouge pas ! Voici donc le dernier ! Ikon sera déçu quand nous lui annoncerons que la Torri ne nous menacera plus jamais car nous avons abattu ses héros (à la Torri) sans lui ! S'en est enfin fini pour vous !"

O'neill fut touché de plein fouet par 4 tirs de long-bâtons, et s'effondra, sans avoir eu le temps de remarquer les yeux de Sekhmet qui le fixaient depuis le début. Un regard non pas rempli de méchanceté, mais de fascination.

Après S'être assuré qu'O'neill était bien mort, Shou tourna des talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

SHOU : "Ils ont été assez stupides d'espérer que je ne m'apercevrais pas de la présence de leur espion ! Mon pouvoir est grand et personne ne me battra ! _(se retournant vers Sekhmet)_ A présent nous pouvons partir."

Il était hors de vue. Elle pouvait maintenant s'approcher de cet humain. Il fallait le sauver, c'était eux qui lui avaient ordonner : elle devait le protéger pour qu'il puisse aller jusqu'au bout. Elle se baissa et joignit ses mains au-dessus du cœur d'O'neill (houla ! Je crois que j'ai trop regarder Charmed !!!). Une lumière rouge sortit de ses mains et traversa le corps d'O'neill. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux, mais il fut ébloui par une lumière jaune. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir aperçu une femme avec une tête étrange : elle avait une tête de lionne ! Une lionne ! Le choc avait dû provoquer des hallucinations, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever, il entendit du bruit : C'était Thor qui venait d'arriver. Trop faible, il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

_(à la Base)_

HAMMOND : "Ils vont s'en sortir ?"

MEDECIN : "Le docteur Daniel Jackson n'est qu'un peu sonné : le projectile ne l'a qu'effleuré. Le Major Carter et Teal'c ont eu de la chance : leurs gilets les ont bien protégé. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le Colonel O'neill, cela reste un grand mystère."

HAMMOND : "Comment ça ? Vous ne savez pas s'il est sortit d'affaire ?"

MEDECIN : "Oh si, il va bien. Mais le problème est que nous n'arrivons pas à déterminer comment il a pu survivre : Son gilet indique 4 impacts !!!"

MILITAIRE : "Le Colonel O'neill se réveille !"

Le médecin et le Général Hammond s'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait le Colonel O'neill.

HAMMOND : "Jack ? Vous m'entendez ?

O'NEILL : "… m'ouaih …"

MEDECIN : "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

O'NEILL : "… Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus …Comment vont les autres?"

HAMMOND : "Toute l'équipe est saine est sauve. C'est un véritable miracle !"

O'NEILL : "… Et … Et Odin ?"

MEDECIN : "Il est mort… Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui, je suis désolé."

HAMMOND : "Thor a emmené son corps sur Djezera."

O'NEILL : "Ils savaient. On s'est fait avoir comme des débutants…"

HAMMOND : "Vous l'aviez sentit et je ne vous ai pas suivi. Je suis vraiment désolé." O'NEILL : "C'est trop tard pour se désoler."

MEDECIN : "Colonel, comment expliquez-vous votre survie après les tirs ?"

O'NEILL : "Je sais pas Je…"

Jack s'endormit.

HAMMOND : "Jack ?"

MEDECIN : "Il a besoin de repos. Laissons-le."


	3. épisode 3

_Divinité utilisée : Çiva (Hindouisme) : Destructeur de l'univers._

**3 – "Vacances"**

L'équipe SG-1 au complet a été convoquée dans le bureau du Général Hammond. Ce dernier vient de leur annoncer qu'ils vont bénéficier de vacances, afin qu'ils récupèrent après leur face à face avec la nouvelle alliance.

O'NEILL : "Une semaine ?"

HAMMOND : "exactement. Et cette fois-ci, vous ne serez pas dérangé, sauf dans un cas vraiment grave bien sur. Aller, bonnes vacances à tous !"

Le Général Hammond sorti de la salle de briefing, laissant l'équipe SG-1 dans un état de surprise.

DANIEL : "Euh… Vous pensez faire quoi pendant cette semaine ?"

O'NEILL _(avec un grand sourire) _: "Rien ! Ça c'est un truc génial !"

CARTER : "Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais rester là pour…"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ! Et Peter ?"

CARTER _(soupir)_ : "Il a beaucoup de travail et il ne rentre que dans trois semaines."

TEAL'C : "Moi je pense que je vais aller voir mon fils. Mais j'aimerais bien en profiter pour voir le fameux triangle en ferrailles."

O'NEILL : "Le quoi ?"

TEAL'C : "il se situe dans une grande ville. Cette chose étrange possède 4 pattes et devient plus mince en haut. D'après ce livre, c'est la destination la plus appréciée de la Torri."

CARTER _(regardant le livre)_ : "La Tour Eiffel !"

O'NEILL : "Vous voulez aller à Paris ?"

DANIEL : "Si personne n'a rien de prévu, on pourrait y aller tous les 4 ! On peut y aller pendant un jour ou deux !"

CARTER : "Moi ça me va !"

TEAL'C : "Idem ici !"

O'NEILL : "Eh oh ! C'est très joli tout ça mais vous oubliez un détail : Paris ne se situe ni aux Etats-Unis, ni en Russie ! Teal'c ne peut pas se balader dans des pays qui ignorent son existence !"

CARTER : "On peut aller voir le Général Hammond, il aura peut-être une solution !"

O'NEILL : "On peut toujours essayer ! Venez Carter."

DANIEL : "Et pourquoi pas nous aussi ?"

O'NEILL : "Parce que vous n'appartenez pas au corps militaire, tout simplement. Et puis on a pas besoin d'être un grand nombre."

_(Dans le bureau du Général Hammond : Hammond, Carter et O'neill)_

HAMMOND : "Paris ? Les Etats-Unis ne sont pas assez grands ?"

O'NEILL : "Teal'c a l'air fasciné par la Tour Eiffel."

HAMMOND : "Je comprends bien mais imaginez qu'il vous arrive quelque chose là-bas : Vous voyez notre Président annoncé au Président français qu'il a un allien sur son territoire, venu voir la Tour Eiffel ! Ça serait une véritable catastrophe ! Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte !"

O'NEILL : "Pourquoi se passerait t-il quelque chose ?"

CARTER : "On fera très attention mon Général."

O'NEILL : "Aller… pour Teal'c !"

HAMMOND : "…Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, je vous laisserez y aller, bien que je pense que c'est de la folie ! Mais je ne peux rien décider tout seul… Il faut que j'en parle avec Président. Mais ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, je ne garanti rien !"

CARTER : "Merci mon Général."

_(un peu plus tard)_

HAMMOND _(soupir)_ : "Le Président a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Teal'c ne visite pas d'autres pays, si cela restait discret. Vous pouvez donc y aller pendant deux jours. Mais je vous jure que si…"

O'NEILL : "George, vous êtes mon Général préféré ! _(il ouvre la porte)_ Teal'c, faites votre valise, on part dans 30 minutes !"

HAMMOND : "Jack, attendez. Prenez ce téléphone avec vous : il est directement relié sur une ligne sécurisée de la Maison Blanche _(petit sourire d'O'neill)_. Appeler si vous avez le moindre problème, mais ne jouez pas avec !"

O'NEILL : "Même pas un petit peu ?"

HAMMOND : "Jack !"

O'NEILL _(soupir) _: "Bien mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Vous prenez l'avion demain matin à 8 heures. Vous arriverez à Paris vers 14 heures." (je crois qu'il y a 6 heures de décalages)

_(Le lendemain, dans l'avion : O'neill et Daniel sont côte à côte et Carter et Teal'c sont juste derrière eux)_

O'NEILL _(se retournant vers Teal'c) _: "Teal'c, ça va, pas de problèmes ?"

TEAL'C : "Aucuns O'neill. _(à Carter)_ Les Jaffa devraient copier ce genre de vaisseaux, c'est très confortable !"

CARTER : "A vrai dire ce n'est pas un vaisseau. Il ne possède pas d'armes. On appelle ça un avion. Et contre n'importe quels vaisseaux, cet avion n'a aucune chance de faire le poids. De plus, il arrive assez fréquemment (par rapport aux vaisseaux) qu'ils s'écrasent à cause de défaillances."

_(Levé de sourcil si propre à Teal'c)_

CARTER _(regardant Teal'c)_ : "Teal'c, je n'ai pas dit qu'il allait s'écraser !"

_(devant)_

O'NEILL : "Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?"

DANIEL : "Cette jolie hôtesse là-bas, vous la voyez, celle qui a…"

O'NEILL : "Avec les cheveux blonds ?"

DANIEL : "Non, la Rousse."

CARTER _(s'approchant d'eux)_ "De quoi vous parlez ?"

O'NEILL : "Des hôtesses. On cherche laquelle est la plus jolie."

CARTER _(dépitée, et peut-être aussi un peu jalouse) _: "C'est pas vrai !"

TEAL'C : "Moi je préfère la blonde."

CARTER : "Teal'c !"

TEAL'C : "Quoi ?"

CARTER : "Et que dirait Shannah si elle entendait ça ?"

O'NEILL : "Mais comment voulez-vous qu'elle le sache ? Et puis n'en faites pas toute une histoire, vous savez bien que c'est vous la plus jolie ! _(sourire)_"

Face à cette déclaration, Sam ne savait plus où se mettre, et se sentait commencer à rougir. Elle fini par répondre.

CARTER : "Ça… Je le savais déjà !"

HAUT-PARLEUR : "Nous allons atterrir dans 10 minutes. Veuillez rejoindre vos places et attacher vos ceintures."

DANIEL : "C'est pas trop tôt !"

A la descente de l'avion, ils durent passer par un contrôle dans l'aéroport.

O'NEILL : "Teal'c, vous passez entre Daniel et moi."

TEAL'C : "Bien O'neill."

Le contrôleur fouilla Daniel.

CONTROLEUR : "Vous pouvez passer."

Le contrôleur commença à fouiller Teal'c.

TEAL'C : "O'neill, c'est normal ça ?"

O'NEILL : "Oui Teal'c, c'est obligatoire. Laissez vous faire, tout se passera bien. _(Au contrôleur, qui s'était arrêter, surpris de la question de Teal'c)_ C'est la première fois qu'il prend l'avion !"

CONTROLEUR : "Enlevez votre chapeau s'il vous plaît."

Teal'c ne bougea pas.

CONTROLEUR : "Votre chapeau ! Enlevez votre chapeau !"

Teal'c se tourna vers O'neill.

O'NEILL : "Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez !"

CONTROLEUR _(en voyant le symbole d'Apophis sur le front de Teal'c)_ : "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !"

O'NEILL : "Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça fait fureur aux Etats-Unis !"

CONTROLEUR : "Et c'est quoi exactement ?"

O'NEILL : "C'est… C'est un mélange entre le tatouage et le persing. Ça s'appelle le "persitatou"

CONTROLEUR : "Le Persitatou ?"

O'NEILL : "Si si, je vous assure !"

CONTROLEUR : "Et lui, il ne sait pas parler ?"

O'NEILL : "Vous l'intimidez énormément !"

CONTROLEUR _(à Teal'c)_ : "Bon, vous pouvez passer."

Une fois tout le monde passé, ils purent enfin quitter l'aéroport.

O'NEILL : "J'ai faim !"

DANIEL : "A vrai dire, moi aussi !Le décalage horaire est quand même énorme !" (surtout depuis qu'il n'y a plus le Concorde !)

CARTER : "On a qu'à chercher un restaurent ou un fast-food ."

O'NEILL : "Moi je vote pour le resto : Le Général Hammond m'a donné une carte de paiement venant tout droit de la Maison Blanche. Il paraît que le Président veut que Teal'c profite du mieux qu'il pourra de son voyage."

CARTER : "C'est vrai, vu sous cet angle !"

DANIEL : "Si vous voulez, j'en connais un sur les Champs-Elysées."

O'NEILL : "Et bien on vous suit !"

DANIEL : "Taxi !"

Après une heure de trajet dans les bouchons, ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurent choisi par Daniel. Ils entrèrent, choisir une table donnant une vue sur les Champs-Elysées et commandèrent leur repas.

_(Dans le restaurant)_

O'NEILL : "Vous aviez raison Daniel, Ch'est délicieux !"

DANIEL : "Jack, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez prit, _(faisant une mine de dégoût) _ça m'a l'air…"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ? C'est délicieux ! C'est du hareng frit avec des flageolets (merci ma ch'tite Jamesie-cass, si tu ne m'aurais pas appeler, je serais resté sur mon chou-fleur !) et de la sauce tomate !" (Ceci une petite invention de ma part : Pas d'inquiétudes, on ne mange pas ça sur les Champs-Elysées !!! ni autre par en France d'ailleurs !)

CARTER : "C'est bizarre, j'ai pas vu ça sur la carte !"

DANIEL : "Moi non plus !"

O'NEILL : "Bah, avec Teal'c, y'avait rien qui nous branchait alors on a prit deux plats différents et on les a mélangé."

DANIEL : "Teal'c, vous aimez ça ?"

TEAL'C _(grand sourire)_ : "C'est très bon !"

O'NEILL _(tendant une fourchette remplie de cette affreuse mixture) _: "Sam, vous voulez goûter ?"

CARTER _(écœurée)_ : "Euh… non-merci, sans façon !"

DANIEL _(dégoûté)_ : "La prochaine fois, on va dans un fast-food !"

_(au moment du dessert)_

CARTER:"on va directement à la Tour Eiffel après manger ?"

DANIEL : "On est au pied, on peut y passer l'après-midi. Rien ne nous empêchera de se balader ailleurs demain !"

CARTER : "C'est si agréable d'être loin de la porte des étoiles pendant quelques temps !"

O'NEILL : "Apparemment pas tant que ça puisque vous y pensez encore !"

SERVEUSE : "Voici vos glaces. Alors deux maxi coupes chocolat, mandarine, fruits rouges, pêche, menthe, citron, noix de coco et pamplemousse _(elle en pose une devant O'neill et l'autre devant Teal'c)_, et une coupe ananas et mangue _(qu'elle pose devant Daniel)_"

DANIEL : "Jack, vous allez manger tout ça !"

O'NEILL : "Non Daniel, avec Sam on a prit une glace pour deux. Je ne suis pas un goinfre quand même ! _(se tournant vers Teal'c qui a prit la même chose)_ Je ne disais pas ça pour vous !"

Après avoir fini sa glace, O'neill se leva.

O'NEILL : "Bon, je vais payer."

CARTER : "Attendez, je viens avec vous."

Lorsque Daniel et Teal'c eurent fini les leurs, ils sortirent dehors et attendirent que Sam et Jack viennent les rejoindre.

DANIEL : "Alors Teal'c, comment trouvez-vous Paris ?"

TEAL'C : "A première vue, cela m'a l'air assez sympathique. Même si…"

O'NEILL _(à Sam) _: "Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ?"

Sam et Jack venaient de sortir.

CARTER : "Pour quelqu'un de plus intelligent que vous en tout cas ! Non mais vous vous êtes regardé !"

DANIEL : "Calmez-vous Jack ! Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

O'NEILL : "Ah ! Vous voyez !"

CARTER : "C'est vrai, je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu !"

DANIEL _(ne comprenant rien et commençant à légèrement à s'énerver)_ : "De quoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Même sans rien savoir sur la cause de la dispute, vous me demandez toujours de me calmer et vous demandez toujours gentiment à Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe."

DANIEL : "Hein !"

O'NEILL : "Sam, vous me devez 40 dollars."

CARTER : "Non, vous m'en devez 5. Le fait que vous ayez été congelé pendant un moment n'annule en rien les 45 dollars que vous me devez pour ne pas avoir réussit à faire vos mots-croisés !"

O'NEILL : "Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de les finir !"

CARTER : "OK. Je vous donne une semaine, pas plus."

O'NEILL : "D'accord !"

DANIEL : "Non mais franchement ça vous amuse ces gamineries !"

CARTER : "Vous voyez Daniel, c'est très désagréable quand on se situe au cœur du pari !"

O'NEILL : "Bon, on y va ?"

_(pendant le chemin menant à la Tour Eiffel)._ Daniel et Sam marchent côte à côte.

DANIEL : "Dites-moi Sam, c'était quoi exactement, ce pari ?"

CARTER : "Jack…"

DANIEL : "Jack ?"

CARTER : "Il m'a dit que vu qu'on est en repos, je pouvais l'appeler Jack. Ça vous gène ?"

DANIEL : "Oh mais pas du tout ! J'ai trouvé ça surprenant, c'est tout ! Mais à prêt tout, ça va dans la logiques de choses."

CARTER : "Dans la logique des choses ?"

DANIEL : "Bah oui, tout le monde dit que vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus."

CARTER : "… Ah … Ah bon ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

DANIEL : "Il vous appelle de plus en plus souvent Sam, les disputes sont devenues inexistantes, il vous laisse de plus en plus de responsabilités, et puis il est devenu plus… comment dire… plus câlin !"

CARTER : "Plus câlin !"

DANIEL : "Non mais c'est vrai ! Il vous permet de vous reposer sur lui (j'entends par-là le fait de "dormir", comme dans l'épisode où elle était pourchassée par un super guerrier ou celui où elle a failli se transformer en eau), chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avant !"

CARTER : "Daniel, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour vous de vous reposer !"

DANIEL : "Mais tout le monde le pense !"

CARTER : "Tout le monde ?"

DANIEL : "Oui… Enfin presque. J'espère que s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, vous me le diriez !"

O'NEILL : "Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous disputer ?"

CARTER _(accélérant le pas pour ce retrouver à côté de Teal'c)_ : "Rien du tout !"

O'NEILL : "Quoi, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?"

DANIEL : "Non, rien du tout."

O'NEILL : "C'est bizarre, j'aurais parié que l'atmosphère était plus détendue que ça il y a encore quelques minutes !"

TEAL'C : "Arrivons-nous bientôt ?"

CARTER _(sur un ton pas très commode)_ : "Teal'c, vous voyez bien qu'elle est en face de vous !"

TEAL'C : "Major Carter, aurais-je fais quelque chose qui vous aurez blessé ou contrarié ?"

CARTER _(plus doucement) _: "Rien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir parlé sur ce ton. Excusez-moi."

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin au pied de la Tour Eiffel.

HOMME DE LA SECURITE : "Il reste de la place dans l'ascenseur pour deux personnes."

O'NEILL : "Daniel, vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec Teal'c. Sam et moi nous prendrons le prochain."

DANIEL : "D'accord."

Pendant que Daniel et Teal'c montaient doucement vers le haut (Bah oui, ils ne vont pas monter vers le bas !) de la Tour Eiffel, O'neill essaya de comprendre le brusque changement de comportement de Sam.

O'NEILL : "Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

CARTER : "Comment ça ?"

O'NEILL : "C'est simple, d'un seul coup, vous êtes devenue songeuse, triste. Alors moi j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi."

CARTER : "C'est rien."

O'NEILL : "Sam, je croyais qu'on était des amis !"

CARTER : "Mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire !"

O'NEILL : "Bon… Si vous ne voulez pas en parler."

CARTER : "Vous allez me faire la tête ?"

O'NEILL : "Pas du tout ! Je respecte votre choix !"

L'atmosphère était devenu froide. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Jack tournait le dos à Sam, et regardait deux automobilistes s'insulter, sans comprendre pourquoi puisqu'il ne parlait pas un traître mot de français. Puis au bout d'un moment, Sam décida de rompre le silence.

CARTER : "Daniel m'a dit que tout le monde pensait qu'on se rapprochait."

O'NEILL : "Qui est-ce qui se rapproche ?"

CARTER : "Vous et moi."

O'NEILL : "Sam, laissez dire ! Tout ceci n'est qu'un mélange de jalousie et de peur !"

CARTER : "Comment ça ?"

O'NEILL : "Le Général Hammond pense prendre sa retraite dans peu de temps. Je suis un de ses successeurs possibles. Le chef d'Etat major m'a même dit que j'étais en tête de liste."

CARTER : "Vous, Général ?"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ? Vous trouvez ça impossible ?"

CARTER _(souriant) _: "Pas du tout ! Mais vous ne tournerez pas trop en rond dans votre bureau, entouré de diplomates ?"

O'NEILL : "Peut-être, mais ce serait une fin de carrière assez belle !"

A ces mots, Sam perdu son sourire.

O'NEILL _(s'en apercevant) _: "Eh ! J'ai pas dit que je m'arrêtais bientôt ! J'ai encore envie d'en embêter certains !"

CARTER : "Et ça, qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?"

O'NEILL : "Bah y'aura une place vaquante, pour diriger SG-1. Et certains gradés ont peur que vous soyez plus apte qu'eux à prendre cette place. Alors ils cherchent un moyen de vous écarter de la liste."

CARTER : "… Mais…Vous pensez que je pourrais avoir le potentiel ?"

O'NEILL : "J'en suis sûre à 200 "

CARTER : "Merci…C'est très gentil…"

O'NEILL _(petit sourire) _: "Oh mais de rien !En attendant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour votre tranquillité qu'on oubli "Jack" !"

CARTER : "En effet c'est préférable mon Colonel !"

Un ascenseur arriva.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c.

O'NEILL : "Alors Teal'c, vous êtes content, c'est ce que vous vouliez voir ?"

TEAL'C : "Non."

O'NEILL : "Comment ça non ?"

TEAL'C : "On ne voit rien. Sur ce papier est dit que l'on doit apercevoir des monuments importants et je ne voit rien. Et en sortant de l'appareil qui nous a monté ici, un homme m'a bousculé et ne s'est pas excusé, et puis…"

O'NEILL _(scrutant désespérément autour de lui) _: "On voit vraiment rien ?"

DANIEL : "C'est la pollution qui gâche la vue!"

O'NEILL _(pointant son doigt dans une direction au hasard) _: "Mais non regardez, on voit Notre-Dame !"

DANIEL : "Jack, Notre-Dame, c'est de l'autre côté !"

O'NEILL : "Bon d'accord, on voit rien ! Mais c'est pas de notre faute ! Bon aller, on descend, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici !"

CARTER : "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?"

DANIEL _(regardant sa montre) _: "Il est déjà 18 heures, il serait temps de trouver quelque part où manger."

TEAL'C : "Sur ce papier, il y a marqué que le "Moulin Rouge" est absolument à voir."

CARTER : "Teal'c !"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez Daniel ?"

CARTER : "Daniel je vous en prie, pas vous !"

DANIEL : "C'est vrai que cet endroit ne représente pas la grande culture de la France… Mais je ne suis pas contre pour autant !" _(sourire)_

CARTER : "Non mais je n'en reviens pas ! Mais ma parole, vous ne pensez qu'à ça !"

O'NEILL : "Aller Sam, laissez vous tenter !"

DANIEL : "Vous n'avez aucun complexe à avoir vous savez !"

CARTER: "_(à Daniel) _Comment ça ? _(à tout le monde) _On va faire un truc très simple : Vous allez à votre soirée et moi, je rentre à l'hôtel !"

Sam commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

O'NEILL : "Sam, revenez !"

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas et continua à marcher droit devant elle.

DANIEL : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à réagir comme ça ?"

O'NEILL : "Je sais pas. Mais on va quand même pas la laisser toute seule !"

TEAL'C : "Surtout que d'après cette carte, l'hôtel se situe dans la direction inverse d'où elle est partie."

DANIEL : "Alors on dit adieu à notre soirée au Moulin Rouge ?"

O'NEILL : "Daniel, si on a décidé de venir tous les quatre à Paris, ce n'est pas pour ce mettre chacun dans son coin !"

DANIEL : "Et à une contre trois, c'est elle qui gagne ?"

O'NEILL : "Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre elle Daniel ?"

DANIEL : "Mais rien ! Je trouve seulement injuste que…"

O'NEILL : "Bon aller, on la rattrape."

Teal'c et Jack se mirent à courir. Jack, sentant que quelqu'un était resté derrière lui, s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Daniel N'avait pas bougé.

O'NEILL : "Bon alors, vous venez ?"

DANIEL : "Jack, Teal'c n'aura peut-être pas d'autres opportunités pour venir ici !"

O'NEILL _(soupir) _: "Daniel, attendez-moi là."

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Jack retint Sam par l'épaule.

O'NEILL : "Eh ! Vous comptez aller où ?"

CARTER : "Je vous ait dit que je rentrais à l'hôtel !"

O'NEILL : "Sam, c'est la mauvaise direction !"

CARTER : "J'aurais fini par trouver !"

O'NEILL : "Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Carter ?"

CARTER : "Rien… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. On a marché toute l'après-midi et je crois que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait remise de notre mésaventure sur Bédénak !"

O'NEILL : "D'accord, on vous accompagne."

CARTER : "Vous doutez encore de moi mon Colonel ? J'ai déjà combattu à mains nues contre un chef Mongol, contre…"

O'NEILL : "Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en vous ! N'empêche que je ne suis pas tranquille pour autant !"

CARTER : "Et si je vous promet de vous appeler dès que j'arrive à l'hôtel, ça vous va ?"

O'NEILL _(soupir) _: "De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas avoir mieux ! Ça serait dommage qu'il vous arrive quelque chose aussi bêtement ! Faites attention à vous."

O'neill s'approcha de Sam et lui fit… une bisou sur la joue. Puis il rejoignit Teal'c et Daniel, tout en se retournant tous les cinq mètres. Il espérait qu'elle change d'avis. Mais Sam leur avait tourné le dos te se dirigeait vers l'hôtel.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Lui, si peu habituée à câliner les membres de son équipe, l'avait embrassé sur la joue ! Leur amitié avait évolué, c'est sûr, mais elle ne s'était jamais aperçu de l'ampleur de son attachement envers elle. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle avait remarqué son regard angoissé. La laisser seule en pleine rue semblait l'affoler, bien qu'ils avaient vu des situations biens plus dangereuses et désespérées ! Normalement, dans une situation pareille, il aurait résumé toutes les ruses à connaître et serait partit confiant. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas le cas. Et ce baiser ! Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose ! Et même l'image de Peter dans sa mémoire ne faisait pas le poids ! Elle sentait encore le frisson assez plaisant qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque la main de Jack s'était posée sur son épaule, le souffle chaud qui lui avait caressé le cou lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle, juste avant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue…

CARTER : "Oh pardon, excusez-moi !"

PASSANT : … Ce… Ce n'est pas grave. Regardez où vous allez !"

CARTER : "Je suis vraiment désolée !"

Elle était tellement encrée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle fonçait droit sur un homme ! Un homme étrange d'ailleurs ! Il lui avait semblé avoir vu son regard s'illuminer lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en collision. Mais elle avait dû rêver. Travailler tous les jours au milieu d'Aliens devait lui provoquer des hallucinations : Voilà qu'elle voyait des Goa'uld partout maintenant !

De son côté, Jack était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés au Moulin Rouge, choisis une table assez bien placée et commandé à manger. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis. Ce baiser… Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire…Bien qu'il tienne énormément à elle, il ne voulait pas que son histoire avec Peter prenne l'eau… Elle a l'air si bien près de lui…

DANIEL : "Jack, ça va ?"

O'NEILL : "… Pardon ?"

DANIEL : "Jack, vous êtes à côté de la plaque depuis le début de la soirée ! Deux danseuses à moitié nue sont passées à côté de vous et vous ne les avait même pas remarqué !"

O'NEILL : "Tout va très bien Daniel, je…"

Jack fût interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. (Entre nus, je ne suis pas sûre que les portables soient bien acceptés dans le Moulin Rouge mais bon, on va faire avec)

O'NEILL : "Oui ?"

CARTER : "Je viens d'arriver à l'instant. Vous êtes rassurez ?"

O'NEILL : "Reposez-vous bien."

Puis il raccrocha.

DANIEL _(en plaisantant) _: "Vous voyez, c'est une grande fille !"

O'NEILL : "Ça ne vous arrive jamais de vous inquiéter pour quelqu'un ?"

DANIEL : "Mais je plaisante Jack !"

Malgré quelques brefs moments de tension, la soirée s'écoula sans accrochements, dans la bonne humeur. Teal'c ne pouvait décrocher les yeux des danseuses, en se demandant sûrement pourquoi pourquoi cela n'existait pas sur d'autres planètes. Jack et Daniel se donnaient un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui. Ils sortirent du Moulin Rouge vers 2 h du matin. Après avoir appelé un taxi, ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Daniel s'endormit dans la voiture, après avoir un peu trop forcé sur la boisson. Arrivés à l'hôtel, Jack dût porter Daniel sur son dos. Mais ce dernier ne se contenta pas de vomir sur Jack : Il se mit à chanter le plus fort possible ! Jack demanda à Teal'c de le faire taire : Teal'c ne trouva pas d'autres solutions que de l'assommer. Après avoir dût s'expliquer à l'accueil sur l'état de Daniel, ils atteignirent enfin leurs chambres. A 2h30, il reignait dans l'hôtel une silence paisible.

Le lendemain matin, Jack fut le premier à se lever, vers 9h30. Après avoir pris une douche (hummmm !!! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir ça !!!!) et s'être habillé, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sam le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

O'NEILL : "Bien dormi ?"

CARTER : Comme un bébé ! Hier soir, il était vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher. Dans la rue, je voyais des Goa'uld !"

O'NEILL : "Ah oui ? Effectivement, il était plus que temps !"

CARTER : "Et vous, comment s'est passée votre soirée ?"

O'NEILL : "Magnifique ! Teal'c ne voulait plus partir, Daniel s'est prit une cuite, a vomit sur moi et pour finir, il s'est mit à brailler devant l'hôtel ! Teal'c a dût l'assommer pour qu'il se taise !"

CARTER _(se retenant d'éclater de rire) _: "Quoi ? J'ai raté tout ça ? J'aurais donné gros pour voir Daniel vous vomir dessus !"

O'NEILL : "Ah Ah, très drôle !"

CARTER : "Mais dites-moi, la soirée a quand même été agréable pour vous ?"

O'NEILL : "C'était une bonne soirée, rien de plus."

CARTER : "Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que d'admirer des femmes dévêtues ne vous a rien fait !"

O'NEILL _(petit sourire)_ : "Pas le moindre du monde !"

CARTER _(ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire) _: "Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne faut pas entendre !"

O'NEILL : "Comment ça ?"

CARTER : "Je ne vous crois pas !"

O'NEILL _(regardant Sam droit dans les yeux)_ : "J'ai d'autres fantasmes bien plus alléchants !"

Sam, brusquement gênée et se sentant rougir, baissa les yeux et mordit dans un croissant. Jack continua à la regarder quelques instants, visiblement heureux de l'effet de ses paroles.

De son côté, Teal'c venait à peine de se réveiller. Il avait encore dans la tête les images de la soirée. Mais comment ce genre de spectacle pouvait exister ! Après s'être préparé, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et…

DANIEL : "Teal'c ! Mais faites donc attention !"

Teal'c n'avait pas vu que Daniel se trouvait derrière. La porte percuta de plein fouet Daniel, lui faisant perdre son équilibre.

TEAL'C _(aidant Daniel à se relever)_ : "Désolé Daniel Jackson, je ne vous avez pas vu."

DANIEL : "Mon Dieu, j'ai la tête prête à exploser ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? J'ai l'impression de m'être cogné !"

TEAL'C : "Pas du tout."

Daniel et Teal'c rejoignirent Sam et Jack.

O'NEILL : "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? N'oubliez pas que c'est notre dernier jour ici."

DANIEL : "On peut aller visiter Notre-Dame. Qu'en pensez-vous Teal'c ?"

TEAL'C : "Ça me va."

O'NEILL : "Et vous Sam ?"

CARTER : "Moi aussi."

O'NEILL : "Bon alors on y va tout de suite. Je vais rendre les clefs des chambres et après on part."

Daniel et Teal'c avalèrent du jus d'orange, prirent des petits pains pour la route, et sortirent de l'hôtel avec Sam, attendre Jack. Ce dernier sortit à son tour et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

CARTER : "D'après le plan, ce n'est pas trop loin, on pourrait y aller à pied."

O'NEILL : "Eh bien on vous suit !"

Après avoir longé deux avenues et traversé la Seine, ils se dirigèrent vers Notre-Dame en passant par des petites rues.

O'NEILL : "Vous êtes sure que c'est par-là ?"

CARTER : "Mais c'est l'homme que j'ai vu hier soir !"

CARTER : "Oui ! Enfin… Je crois… En fait…"

FEMME : "Au secours ! A l'aide ! Mmmmm !…"

O'NEILL : "Je ne suis loin d'être un bosse en français mais je crois qu'une femme demande de l'aide !"

DANIEL : "Vous avez raison ! Ça vient de l'impasse en face !"

O'NEILL : "Allons voir ce qui se passe !"

Une femme était effectivement en difficulté, allongé par terre. Elle avait hurlé le plus fort possible mais un homme lui avait mit un bâillon sur la bouche pour la faire taire. A présent, l'homme tentait de la poignarder avec un couteau sur lequel était écrit "J'aime Paris".

CARTER : "Mais c'est l'homme que j'ai vu hier soir !"

DANIEL : "Mais quel homme ?"

O'NEILL : "Peu importe ! Il faut aider cette femme ! _(à l'homme)_ Eh ! Lâchez-la !"

GOA'ULD _(se retournant, surpris)_ : "Vous ? Je croyais que le Seigneur Shou vous avez tué de ses propres mains !"

DANIEL : "Et bien, apparemment non !"

GOA'ULD : "Ne vous approchez pas plus où je vous tue tous !"

O'NEILL : "Arrête ça tu veux ! Tu es encerclé, seul contre nous quatre. Lâche la femme et rend toi !"

GOA'ULD : "Jamais !"

Le Goa'uld laissa tomber la femme, qui venait de perdre connaissance, et se rua sur Teal'c.

GOA'ULD : "Jaffa ! Tu vas payer pour ta traîtrise !"

Sous l'impact des deux corps, ils perdirent équilibre et s'étalèrent par terre. Bien que la force de Teal'c soit spectaculaire, le Goa'uld dominait dans la lutte qui venait de s'engager. Le Goa'uld se tenait su Teal'c, empêchant toutes tentatives de se relever, et avec ses mains, tentait de l'étouffer. Sam se jeta sur le Goa'uld . Mais il l'envoya valses pratiquement à l'autre bout de l'impasse, d'un simple geste du bras, qu'elle se prit dans le visage. (en gros elle vient de se prendre une belle baffe !). Jack tenta sa chance à son tour : Il mit les bras autour du cou du Goa'uld et tira de toutes ses forces en arrière. Celui-ci, privé d'oxygène, fini par lâcher prise. Teal'c lui bloqua les mains et les jambes : le Goa'uld ne pouvait plus bouger.

O'NEILL : "Qui es-tu ?"

GOA'ULD : "Je suis Çiva."

O'NEILL : "Et que fais-tu ici ?"

ÇIVA : "Cela ne vous regarde pas !"

Jack resserra un peu plus ses bras.

ÇIVA : "AAAHHH !"

O'NEILL : "Alors ?"

Çiva se dégagea brusquement. Ayant les deux mains libres, il prit avec sa mains droite son pouce gauche, et le tordit. Un bruit de brisure se fit entendre, et un étrange liquide vert fluorescent commença à se propager sous sa peau. Le liquide atteignit très rapidement le cœur, sans que SG-1 puisse faire quoique se soit. En moins d'une minute, Çiva était mort, sans avoir rien révélé.

O'NEILL _(furieux) _: "C'est pas vrai !"

TEAL'C : "Qu'est-ce qu'un Goa'uld peut bien faire sur Terre ?"

O'NEILL : "Je n'en sais rien. _(regardant Çiva) _Et on ne le saura sûrement jamais d'ailleurs !"

TEAL'C : "Le plus curieux est qu'il soit seul !"

Jack se dégagea de sous Çiva, et se retourna vers Daniel, resté près de Sam.

O'NEILL : "Comment va t-elle ?"

DANIEL : "Par miracle, rien de cassé. Elle est simplement sérieusement sonnée !"

O'NEILL : "Et la femme ?"

Teal'c s'était accroupi auprès d'elle.

TEAL'C : "Morte. De plus, elle a comme un grand vide à la place du bassin."

O'NEILL : "Un grand vide ?"

Daniel s'approcha à son tour de la femme. D'un seul coup, il devint blanc, prêt à vomir.

DANIEL : "Oh… Oh mon Dieu !"

O'NEILL _(resté près de Çiva)_ : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

DANIEL : "Elle… Elle n'a plus de… de…"

O'NEILL _(qui commençait à s'impatienter) _: "Plus de quoi ?"

DANIEL : "De… De bassin !… Il y a du liquide vert partout… Il n'y a plus… rien !"

Daniel ne pu résister plus longtemps. Il se releva à toute vitesse et alla vomir dans un coin.

O'NEILL : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire de ce… qui manque ? Il ne l'a pas… mangé quand même !"

TEAL'C : "C'est très peu probable. En tout cas, il va falloir se débarrasser du corps de ce Goa'uld !"

O'NEILL : "On a qu'à le brûler !"

Pendant que Teal'c s'occupait de Çiva, Jack alla voir Daniel.

O'NEILL : "Aller Daniel, il est temps pour nous de partir d'ici ! _(s'approchant de Sam, qui venait de se relever) _Ça va aller ?"

CARTER : "Je… Je crois."

Sam faillit s'écrouler.

O'NEILL : "Attendez, je vais vous aider. Appuyez-vous sur moi. Teal'c, aidez Daniel !"

Une fois sortis de l'impasse, ils se lâchèrent, essayant ainsi de paraître comme si rien ne s'était passé.

O'NEILL : "Teal'c, je suis désolé pour Notre-Dame, mais ça sera pour une autre fois !"

DANIEL _(qui avait reprit quelques couleurs) _: "Jack, vous ne devriez pas appeler la Maison Blanche ?"

O'NEILL : "Si, je vais le faire tout de suite."

_(prenant le portable)_

"Nous avons eu un problème… Non, pas avec Teal'c. Un Goa'uld…. Oui, il a tué une femme et lui a arraché une partie de son corps… Il s'est suicidé avec un drôle de liquide, sûrement du poison. Nous avons fait un prélèvement… Brûlé, on a pas trouvé d'autres solutions…. D'accord."

Jack raccrocha.

DANIEL : "Alors ?"

O'NEILL : "Un jet privé nous attend à l'Ambassade des Etats-Unis. On rentre tout de suite."


	4. épisode 4

_Divinités__ : Min (Egypte) : Dieu de la fertilité sexuelle._

**4 – Prisonnière**

Après une fin de vacances tranquille, l'équipe SG-1 allaait se remettre au travail. La journée allait commencer par une réunion dans la salle de briefing, afin d'expliquer au mieux les faits qui s'étaient passés à Paris. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle, Jack rencontra Daniel dans un couloir.

DANIEL : "Bonjour Jack, comment allez-vous ?"

O'NEILL : "Bien et vous Daniel ? Comment se sont passés ces cinq jours avec Sarah ?"

DANIEL : "Elle commence à s'en remettre, mais ça va être long. Elle voudrait tout comprendre, mais il y a tellement de choses à dire !"

O'NEILL : "Il faut laisser le temps agir. Elle finira par tout accepter, j'en suis sûre !"

DANIEL (soupir) : "J'espère que vous avez raison."

Daniel tourna à gauche.

O'NEILL : "Eh ! La salle de briefing, c'est pas par là !"

DANIEL : "Je sais, mais je dois passer aux… toilettes."

O'NEILL : "Oh !… Bah… à tout de suite alors …"

Daniel s'éloigna en souriant. Jack continua son chemin tout seul. Arrivé à la salle de briefing, il retrouva Sam et Teal'c, déjà installés depuis dix bonnes minutes.

TEAL'C : "Colonel O'neill !"

O'NEILL : "Teal'c, comment allez-vous ?"

TEAL'C : "Assez bien."

O'NEILL : "Et comment se porte Rya'c ?"

TEAL'C : "Il s'engage du mieux qu'il peut dans sa quête."

O'NEILL : "Et vous Carter ?"

CARTER (guillerette) : "Très bien. J'ai réussi à voir Peter alors tout va bien !"

HAMMOND : "Bonjour à tous ! Où est Daniel ?"

O'NEILL : "Il est… aux toilettes…"

HAMMOND : "Alors nous pouvons commencer, il ne manquera pas grand chose. Alors, que s'est-il passé a Paris ?"

O'NEILL : "Et bien, nous nous sommes retrouvé face à face à un Goa'uld ."

HAMMOND : "Seul ?"

TEAL'C : "Oui. Cela reste un mystère. Il n'y avait aucun Jaffa. C'est la première fois que je vois un Goa'uld s'attaquer seul à un humain, surtout en espace ennemi !"

HAMMOND : "Et comment la t-il tué ?"

O'NEILL : "Avec un liquide fluorescent, une sorte de poison sans doute."

CARTER : "Et la femme n'avait plus de… bassin."

HAMMOND : "Plus de bassin ? Mais pourquoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Nous n'en savons rien mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Mais où est donc passé le Docteur Daniel Jackson ? Je trouve qu'il met du temps à…"

Hammond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des Réplicateur, sous le commandement d'Ikon, venaient d'apparaître par téléportation dans la salle. Hammond, surpris, se leva.

HAMMOND : "Que voulez-vous ?"

REPLICATEUR (désignant Sam du doigt) : "Elle !"

Deux Réplicateur s'emparèrent de Sam. Jack et Teal'c se jetèrent sur eux mais furent éjectés à l'autre bout de la pièce par des armes encore inconnus pour le SGC.

Pendant qu'Hammond se battait à mains nues avec un Réplicateur, Jack et Teal'c tentèrent à nouveau leur chance, avec cette fois-ci, plus de succès : Jack réussi à en assommer un avec une bouteille d'extinction d'incendie. Teal'c, munit d'un lourd classeur qui trainaîtsur la table, frappa violemment un autre Réplicateur, qui en perdit… sa tête !

O'NEILL : "Oh Teal'c, c'est dégoûtant ! Y'en a partout !"

TEAL'C : "Désolé O'neill. Je vous promets de nettoyer."

O'NEILL : "Laissez donc ça à Daniel. Ça lui apprendra à pas être là !"

Mais pendant que nos trois hommes se battaient, Sam, seule, se trouvait aux prises avec quatres Réplicateur.

CARTER : "Mais lâchez-moi !"

REPLICATEUR : "Désolé, mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous ramener avec nous !"

CARTER : "Et sur ce, Sam destina au Réplicateur qui se tenait juste en face d'elle un magnifique coup de pied, qui alla finir sa course dans un endroit très sensible chez un homme. Sur le coup, le Réplicateur se plia en deux… mais se releva aussitôt.

REPLICATEUR : "Sachez que nous ne sommes que des copies améliorées de votre espèce. Nous trouvons ça plus simple pour mener notre quête. Mais nous n'avons pris que les choses utiles, et ceci nais que pour nous un accessoire, malheueusement pour vous !"

Le Réplicateur aggrippa Sam par les cheveux, l'attira vers lui, la serra le plus fort possible et disparu de la même façon qu'il était apparu.

De son côté, Hammond se battait toujours contre le même Réplicateur. Lorsque ce dernier s'aperçu qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils cherchaient, il attrapa Hammond par la tête et alla le faire percuter un mur, l'assommant sur le coup. Puis il disparut, emmenant avec lui le Réplicateur inconscient.

Jack reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre et s'effondra : Celui-là même qu'il avait toujours sur lui et qu'il venait de se faire voler par un Réplicateur. Teal'c réussi à se dégager mais un autre Réplicateur l'assomma par derrière. Une fois leur travail fait, ils disparurent, ne laissant derrière eux que trois corps inconscient, mais vivant, suivant les ordres.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Daniel fasse son entrée dans la salle de briefing, éssouflé.

DANIEL : "Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette alerte ? Je suis désolé, je…

Daniel venait d'apercevoir Jack, Teal'c et le Général Hammond par terre. Il se rua aussitôt sur un téléphone accroché au mur.

DANIEL : "Il me faut une équipe médicale d'urgence à la salle de briefing ! Il y a trois blessés peut-être grave !"

Puis il raccrocha et alla s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Teal'c et le Général Hammond furent transporter à l'infirmerie et Jack fut emmener directement au bloc opératoire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se trouvait en salle de réveil, hors de danger. Daniel se tenait auprès de lui. Jack ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième. Sa vision était encore floue mais il reconnu quand même son ami Daniel.

DANIEL : "Jack ? Jack ?… Vous m'entendez ?"

O'NEILL (un peu bougon) : "Oui Daniel… Je vous reçois cinq sur cinq… Ce n'est pas la peine de m'hurler dans les oreilles !"

DANIEL : "Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?"

O'NEILL : "Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui s'est prit un coup de couteau dans le ventre ! Ou est Carter ?"

DANIEL : "C'est justement la question que j'allais vous poser ! Teal'c et le Général Hammond ont été retrouvé assomé, mais il n'y a aucune trace de Sam !"

O'NEILL (essayant de se relever) : "C'est pas vrai ! Ils l'ont eu !… Aaaaaaaahhh !"

Bien que le couteau n'ait touché aucun organe, la blessure restait importante et chaque tentative de mouvement entraînait une vive douleur.

DANIEL : "Jack, il est préférable que vous vous reposiez. Je vais voir si Teal'c et le Général Hammond sont réveillés. Surtout ne bougez pas !"

O'NEILL : "Soyez sans craintes, je ne comptais pas m'enfuir !"

Daniel quitta la salle de réveil et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, un peu plus loin. A l'intérieur se tenaient Teal'c, qui marchait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, et le Général Hammond, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir debout. En levant la tête, il aperçu Daniel à l'entrée.

HAMMOND : "Docteur Jackson ! Mais où étiez-vous passé pendant l'attaque !"

DANIEL : "J'étais… aux.. toilettes…"

HAMMOND : "C'est en effet ce que m'a dit le Colonel O'neill 20 minutes avant l'attaque ! Mais avouez que 20 minutes, ça fait quand même assez long, non ?"

DANIEL (géné) : "J'étais… coincé."

HAMMOND : "Coincé !!! Vous plaisantez j'espère !"

DANIEL : "Non… Je vous jure que c'est la vérité ! Le verrou c'est cassé. J'ai demandé de l'aide mais personne ne m'a entendu. Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai décidé d'enfoncer la porte… mais ça prend du temps. En fait j'ai…"

HAMMOND : "Je me fiche de savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris ! Le problème actuel est que le Major Carter a été enlevé par des Réplicateur et que nous n'avons rien pu faire. Allons discuter de se que nous pouvons faire auprès de Colonel O'neill. Le pauvre ne peut pas se lever !"

De son côté, Sam se trouvait dans le noir, les bras et les jambes attachés. Elle était réveillée depuis quelques minutes et tentait désespéremment de deviner où elle se trouvait. Une petite cellule, sans doute, sans même un banc pour se reposer. Mais que voulaient-ils d'elle ? Un Réplicateur lui avait dit, juste avant de l'emmener, qu'ils étaient venus pour elle, sans donner plus d'explications. Et que s'était t-il passé pour les autres ? Alors qu'elle cherchait des réponses, une lumière intense l'aveugla : quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule.

REPLICATEUR : "Aller debout ! Les Seigneurs Shou, Ikon et Min désirent vous voir."

Sam fut emmené à travers de longs couloirs immenses, mais très sombres. Sans les nombreux flambaux accrochés aux murs, il aurait été impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Enfin elle arriva devant une grande porte. Un garde lui ouvrit et Sam fut poussée à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était un laboratoire ! Mais que faisait donc t-elle ici ?

SHOU : "Approchez."

Comme Sam ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, un garde se précipita sur elle et braqua un long-bâton dans sa direction.

CARTER : "Il n'osera jamais tiré ! Pour être venu me chercher au SGC, c'est que je dois être importante ! Me tuer gâcherais vos projets !"

SHOU : "Erreur ! Il est vrai que j'ai besoin de vous vivante, mais il est vrai aussi que je possède un sarcophage qui me permettra, comme vous le savez, de vous réssuciter autant de fois qu'il le faudra."

Cet argument dut faire son effet car Sam se leva, résignée, et se dirigea à contre-cœur vers le siège qu'on lui indiquait.

MIN : "Parfait ! Endormez-la."

CARTER : "Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire !"

MIN : "C'est une surprise !"

CARTER : "Répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu…"

Sam n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un Réplicateur venait de lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras et l'anesthésiant avait agit aussitôt.

Le Général Hammond, Teal'c et Daniel se tenait maintenant autour du lit où Jack se reposait.

O'NEILL : "Que peuvent-ils bien attendre de Carter ? Pourquoi elle ?"

HAMMOND : "C'est une question à laquelle personne ici ne peut répondre malheureusement ! Elle a peut-être été choisi au hasard !"

TEAL'C : "Je ne pense pas Il m'a semblé entendre un Réplicateur dire qu'ils étaient venus pour elle."

O'NEILL : "Surtout qu'ils nous ont tous mis K.O. !"

DANIEL : "C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas tué ?"

O'NEILL : "Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas envie !"

HAMMOND : "Ils doivent nous préparer un mauvais coup !"

DANIEL : "Moi je voterais plus pour la deuxième hypothèse !"

O'NEILL (agaçé) : "Daniel, c'était de l'humour !"

TEAL'C (avec un grand sourire) : "Moi j'avais compris !"

SHOU : "Alors ?"

MIN : "C'est bon, j'ai fini. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir emmener l'autre ? Nous perdons du temps !"

SHOU : "Je le sais ! Mais un idiot lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre ! Il a prit peur et il est parti sans !"

MIN : "Imbécile ! J'aurais pu le soigner ! Maintenant, nous allons devoir trouver une autre stratégie, pour s'approcher de lui !"

SHOU : "Ikon m'a promis de s'en charger personnellement."

MIN : "En attendant, que faisons-nous d'elle ?"

SHOU : "Il faut s'en débarrasser !"

IKON : "Pourrais-je avoir une faveur ?"

Ikon venait de faire son apparition.

MIN : "Quelle est-elle ?"

IKON : "La vie sauve pour elle."

SHOU : "Quoi ?"

IKON : "Je veux qu'ils voient tous notre projet. Et mieux, que cela soit notre projet qui les anéantisse !"

MIN : "C'est donc pour ça que tes guerriers ne les ont pas tué !"

SHOU : "N'as-tu pas peur que ton plan échoue ?Et s'ils s'en sortaient, comme toutes les autres fois !"

IKON : "Je n'échouerais pas ! C'est moi qui ai mis ce plan en route ! Vous ne semblez pas me faire confiance !"

MIN : "Si, nous te faisons pleinement confiance, mais le nombre élevé d'échecs que nous avons subit nous laisse parfois sceptique !"

SHOU : "Mais nous te laisserons faire, et nous te suivrons jusqu'au bout !"

IKON : "Justement, je vais avoir besoin de vos appareils, Grand-maître Shou !"

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ikon, puis disparut auusitôt, laissant place à un visage dont l'expression traduisait une haine féroce.

Jack avait enfin reçu l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui. Bien que sa blessure le fasse souffrir et que le médecin lui ait fortement recommandé de rester tranquille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner en rond dans sa maison. Mais où pouvait donc t-elle être ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait pour toujours. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre son enlèvement. Alors qu'il se morfondait dans son canapé, quelqu'un sonna.

O'NEILL (en se levant péniblement) : "J'arrive !"

La sonnette se remit à sonner.

O'NEILL (s'énervant) : "Du calme, y'a pas le feu ! (ouvrant la porte brusquement) Vous êtes si press…"

Jack stoppa net : Peter se tenait en face de lui.

PETER (découvrant le bandage) : "Oh excusez-moi ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez blessé ! Vous êtes bien le Colonel O'neill ?"

O'NEILL : "Oui c'est moi."

PETER : "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis…"

O'NEILL : "Peter."

PETER : "Oui c'est ça. Je viens à propos de Sam. Hier elle n'est pas rentrée. Alors comme je m'inquiétais, j'ai regardé dans son répertoire et j'ai trouvé votre adresse."

O'NEILL : "Entrez, il faut que je vous parle."

PETER : "Il ne lui ait rien arrivé de grave j'espère !"

O'NEILL : "Restez calme. Asseyez-vous. Vous voulez une bière ?"

PETER : "Euh… oui… je veux bien."

Pendant que Peter s'installait, Jack alla chercher deux bouteilles._(à boire avec modération bien sûr!)_. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint.

PETER : "Alors, que se passe t-il ? Je vous en supplie, ne me cachez rien !"

O'NEILL : "Elle… elle a été enlevée."

PETER : "Enlevée ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Par des Aliens qui portent le nom de Réplicateur. En ce qui concerne la cause, nous n'en savons rien."

PETER : "Et vous n'avez rien pu faire ?"

O'NEILL : "Ils nous on prit par surprise. On était que quatre. Ils nous on tous eu."

PETER : "C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes blessé ?"

O'NEILL : "Oui. Mais il ne faut pas s'affoler. Nous sommes actuellement en contact avec des peuples qui peuvent peut-être nous aider, mais ça ne va pas vite."

PETER : "Je ne m'affole pas. Mais je suis quand même inquiet. Vous êtes sûr qu'ils le lui feront pas de mal ?"

O'NEILL : "Je ne pense pas. Si ils voulaient la tuer, ils l'auraient faient sur place."

PETER : "Et s'ils voulaient des renseignements, juste avant de la tuer ?"

O'NEILL : "Restez positif. Se lamenter ne servirait à rien."

PETER : "Je sais, mais c'est dur. Je tiens énormément à elle."

O'NEILL : "On tiens tous à elle."

PETER : "Le plus paniquant dans l'affaire, c'est votre état !"

O'NEILL : "Pardon ?"

PETER : "Bah oui ! Elle dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète parce qu'elle sait que vous ne la laisserez jamais tombé !"

O'NEILL (surpris) : "… Elle a raison. On est un peu comme… une petite famille !"

PETER : "Je sais, mais elle parle beaucoup plus souvent de vous ! Vous auriez vu dans quel état elle était pendant que vous étiez euh… congelé !"

O'NEILL : "C'est peut-être parce qu'on est les deux seuls militaires du groupe ! On a subit pas mal de situations difficiles aussi ! Et puis… (grand sourire) C'est moi le chef !"

PETER (suivant la bonne humeur de Jack) : "Un chef aux blagues d'un humour douteux ! (se calmant) Enfin… c'est ce qu'elle dit…"

O'NEILL (un peu vexé) : "Ah bon !"

PETER : "Mais rassurez-vous, elle les adore quand même !"

O'NEILL (toujours vexé) : "Ah bon."

Un silence se fit, mais heureusement, de courte durée.

PETER (se levant) : "Bon et bien je ne vais pas vous occuper plus longtemps. Si je pouvais avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps…"

O'NEILL : "Je vous appelle dès que j'ai quelque chose."

PETER (ouvrant la porte) : "Au revoir, et merci."

O'NEILL (faisant apparaître une petite compassion) : "Y'a pas de quoi !"

Sam se trouvait toujours dans le laboratoire, mais cette fois-ci ans la présence de Min. Elle venait de reprendre connaissance.

IKON : "Bien dormi ?"

En réponse, Sam lui cracha dessus.

IKON (furieux) : "Alors c'est comme ça qu'on remercie quelqu'un qui vous sauve la vie ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle, mit la main autour de du cou de Sam, et serra. Sam commençait à suffoquer.

IKON : " J'ai décidé de vous renvoyer sur Terre et voilà ma récompense !"

Du sang commençait à couler de la bouche de Sam. Ikon lâcha prise, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

IKON : "Garde ! Remettez-la dans sa cellule !"

Deux gardes s'approchèrent de Sam, et l'emmenèrent.

Au SGC, la nuit avait été courte. Personne n'avait trouvé où pouvait bien avoir été emmener Sam. La Tok'ra ne pouvait rien faire pour aider, bien que Jacob fut très attristé à l'annonce de cet enlèvement. Les Jaffas rebelles cherchaient toujours, sans résultat. Les Asgard tentaient de se renseigner sur d'éventuels déplacements de vaisseaux de l'Alliance. Le Général Hammond entra dans le bureau de Daniel.

DANIEL : "Alors ?"

HAMMOND : "Rien. A vrai dire, nos seuls espoirs reposent sur les Asgard. S'ils interceptaient un vaisseaux ennemi, on aurait peut-être des informations."

Sam venait de passer la nuit, assise à même le sol, dans la même cellule froide et humide. Les gardes avaient reçu l'ordre de ne lui donner ni à manger, ni à boire. Ikon voulait la libérer vivante, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une immense pièce pratiquement vide. Ikon entra.

IKON : "Alors, plus docile ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Sam tourna la tête.

IKON : "Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Dommage, tu perds quelque chose !"

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers une table. Sur celle-ci était posée une multitude de plats, contenant du raisin, des pommes, et pleins d'autres fruits. Ikon attrapa une boule de raisin, et la mangea. Il se retourna vers Sam.

IKON : "Tu sais, juste après m'être libéré de cet espace temporel, j'ai étudié à fond mes capacités. Et tu sais ce que j'ai découvert ? Que je pouvais transmettre par la pensée… la mort ! Le cerveau se met à fonctionnet au ralenti à cause des ondes que je peut émettre. Regarde, je vais te montrer !"

Ikon prit la tête de Sam entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Une étrange lumière violette passa d'une tête à l'autre. Sam se mit à hurler de douleur.

CARTER : "Aaaaahhh !"

Elle essayait de lutter, de se dégager, mais sans y arriver. Elle sentait ses capacités diminuer rapidement, et la douleur, qui augmentait. Elle fini par perdre connaissance. Ikon la lâcha et appella un garde.

IKON : "Est-elle morte ?"

GARDE : "Non maître. Mais elle ne se réveillera pas."

IKON : "Dommage. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."

GARDE : "Bien Maître."

Le garde prit un couteau qui se trouvait sur la table, s'accroupit près de Sam, et le lui planta dans le cœur. Puis il la porta hors de la pièce.

HAUT-PARLEUR : "Ouverture de la porte non programmée."

Daniel et Teal'c courraient vers la salle d'embarquement. Une voix au haut-parleur venait de leur demander de rejoindre d'urgence le Général Hammond. En entrant, ils aperçurent le Général Hammond sur la rampe, accompagné de Thor.

DANIEL : "Vous avez du nouveau ?"

THOR : "Oui. D'après un de nos éclaireurs, un convoi de l'Alliance doit attérir sur Bédénak dans un jour."

DANIEL : "Et alors ?"

THOR : "nous faisons des recherches depuis sur cette planète depuis notre dernière aventure. Et nous avons découvert où se cachait la porte des étoiles. Nous l'avons donc remit en état."

HAMMOND : "Cela nous permettrait d'attaquer ce convoi. Quand pensez-vous ?"

TEAL'C : "Y aura t-il beaucoup d'ennemis ?"

THOR : "Non. Ce n'est qu'un ravitaillement en nourriture. Une dizaine de combattants tout au plus."

HAMMOND : "J'avais pensé vous envoyer tous les deux avec SG-2."

DANIEL : "Ça peut être une bonne idée… si ça ne fini pas comme la dernière fois !"

THOR : "Cette fois-ci, trois de nos vaisseaux vont se positionner en orbite autour de la planète. Nous serons prêt à intervenir s'il y a le moindre problème."

DANIEL : "Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !"

HAMMOND : "Alors tenez-vous prêt. Départ dans 30 minutes !"

Shou fit son apparition dans la pièce où se tenait Ikon.

SHOU : "Nous avons un problème ! Les Asgard et la Tau'ri sont au courant pour le ravitaillement qui est censsé passer par Bédénak. Apparemment, ils veulent attaquer, afin de recueillir des informations sur notre localisation."

IKON : "As-tu fais ce que je t'ais demandé ?"

SHOU : "Oui. Elle est vivante. Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa cellule."

IKON : "Ramène-la."

SHOU : "Que comptes-tu faire ?"

IKON : "Je vais lui laisser un souvenir, mais pour cela j'ai besoin de toi."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shou revint avec Sam, inconsciente.

SHOU : "Je t'écoute, que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

IKON : "Je veux qu'elles les prennent pour des ennemis."

SHOU : "Tu veux que je modifie sa mémoire afin de la monter contre eux ?"

IKON : "Seulement contre certains. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en prenne aux autres membres de SG-1. Elle sera assez forte pour tuer les autres. Notre projet s'occupera des autres."

Shou s'approcha de Sam, et entra par télépathie dans son inconscience. Quelques instants lus tard, les modifications étaient faites.

IKON : "A moi maintenant de lui laisser un souvenir."

Il leva une de ses mains et la fit pénétrer à travers la tête de Sam.

IKON : "Tu ne dois jamais oublier cela : Tu m'appartiens, et à jamais."

Ikon répéta une cinquantaine de fois la même phrase.

IKON : "A présent, nous pouvons la renvoyer chez elle."

SHOU : "Et comment ?"

IKON : "Tu m'as bien dit que la Tau'ri et les Asgard étaient au courant des traffics sur Bédénak ?"

SHOU : "C'est exact."

IKON : "Alors emmène-la la-bàs.

(Dans la salle d'embarquement)

HAMMOND : "Tout le monde est prêt ?"

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Oui mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Alors bonne chance à vous."

HAUT-PARLEUR : "Septième chevron enclenché… ouverture de la porte."

Le vortex apparut et l'équipe SG-2, Daniel et Teal'c s'engagèrent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur Bédénak.

DANIEL : "Heureusement que les Asgard ont découvert la porte de cette planète, sinon on autait été obligé d'emprunter un vaisseau. Et vu comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois, ça ne me donnait pas envie de recommencer !"

TEAL'C : "On peut aussi ne pas avoir le temps d'atteindre la porte, Daniel Jackson."

DANIEL : "Merci de votre optimisme Teal'c !"

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Où se trouve cette bâtisse ? Nous allons nous y cacher le temps que le vaisseau arrive."

DANIEL : "Elle se situe à 3 km environ, vers le Nord."

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Alors en route !"

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Nord et après dix minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant le grand palais.

DANIEL : "C'est toujours aussi sinistre !"

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "On entre !"

Deux membres de SG-2 se placèrent de chaque côté de la porte principale. Le colonel mit la main sur la poignée.

COLONEL DE SG-2 (tout bas) : "Trois… deux… un… Go !"

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se jeta à terre, en position de tir. Un silence se fit. La forteresse semblait vide. Les hommes de SG-2 entrèrent.

MILITAIRE SG-2 : "J'aperçois quelque chose au fond, par terre !"

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Je le vois aussi, on dirait un homme, ou plutôt…"

DANIEL : "Sam !"

Daniel se mit à courir en direction du corps immobile, allongé au sol.

COLONEL DE SG-2 (aux membres de SG-2) : "Sécurisez l'extérieur du palais, et tenez-vous prêt à un rapatriemment d'urgence !"

Puis il se dirigea à son tour vers Sam.

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Alors ?"

DANIEL : "Elle est en vie. Elle n'a l'air que sonnée."

COLONEL DE SG-2 : "Dans ce cas, on s'arrache, et vite !"

Teal'c prit Sam sur ses épaules et sortit du palais aux pas de course.

COLONEL DE SG-2 (aux soldats postés dehors) : "Activez la porte, vite !"

Dans la Base, l'alarme se mit en route.

HAUT-PARLEUR : "Activation de la porte non programmée."

Hammond rejoignit la salle des commandes.

LIEUTENANT : "C'est SG-2 mon Général. Ils ont un blessé."

SG-2, Daniel et Teal'c apparurent sur la rampe. Hammond se mit à courir à leur rencontre.

HAMMOND : "Comment va t-elle ?"

DANIEL : "Elle est seulement sonnée. Nous n'avons rien détecté d'anormal."

HAMMOND : "Je vais appeler le Colonel O'neill pour lui apprendre la nouvelle."

Lorsque Jack entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Sam, il retrouva tout le reste de SG-1, le Général Hammond et un médecin à son chevet. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sam dormait. Elle ne s'était pas encore réveillée une fois.

O'NEILL : "Alors, comment va t-elle ?"

MEDECIN : "Apparemment bien. J'ai fais tous les examens possibles et inimaginables et je n'ais rien trouvé de suspect. Seulement un début de sous-nutrition et une marque au cou, comme si on avait voulu l'étrangler. Il y a également une trace au niveau du cœur. On l'a peut-être poignardé. Cela expliquerait l'utilisation d'un sarcophage."

O'NEILL : "Combien de fois ?"

MEDECIN : "Une ou deux fois, grand maximum."

O'NEILL : "Comment se fait-il qu'ils l'aient laissé vivre s'il ne lui ont rien fait ? Pourquoi l'avoir kidnappé dans ce cas-là ?"

HAMMOND : "On en saura plus lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience ! En attendant, ce n'est pas la peine de rester tous autour d'elle. Jack, allez vous reposer. Seul Teal'c ou Daniel restera auprès d'elle."

DANIEL : "Je veux bien rester, sauf si cela dérange Teal'c."

TEAL'C : "Cela ne me dérange pas le moindre du monde Daniel Jackson."

HAMMOND : "Daniel, avertissez-moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau. Je serais dans mon bureau."

Une nuit passa avant que Sam reprenne connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et essaya de ce situer. Elle était allongée sur un lit. Un homme, tout proche, dormait dans un fauteuil. Ce n'était pas un ennemi. Puis un autre homme s'approcha du lit, en souriant.

MEDECIN : "Major Carter ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

La réponse ne fut pas ce que le médecin attendait. Sam se releva brusquement, arrachant tous les branchements sur son passage, et se jeta sur le médecin. Elle avait réussi à le faire tomber par terre, à lui bloquer les mains, et tentait maintenant de l'étrangler.

MEDECIN: "Mais, mais… Que faites-vous ?"

Sam se mit à hurler.

CARTER : "Tu dois mourir !! Tu dois mourir !!…"

A ces cris, Daniel se réveilla en sursaut. Il analysa très vite la situation, et se jeta aussitôt sur Sam, tentant ainsi de lui faire lacher prise.

DANIEL (criant) : "Donner l'alerte, on a un problème !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Teal'c, Hammond, Jack et trois soldats arrivèrent.

HAMMOND : "Que ce passe t-il ?"

DANIEL : "Elle n'est plus elle même ! Voilà ce qu'ils lui ont fait !"

O'NEILL : "Daniel, lâchez-la !"

DANIEL (surpris) : "Pardon ?"

Daniel se retourna et vit Jack, braquant un zak'nik'tel sur Sam.

TEAL'C : "Espérons que cela fasse le même effet que sur Rya'c !"

Daniel lâcha Sam et Jack tira. Sam s'effondra aussitôt.

HAMMOND : "Remettez la sur son lit et attachez-la avec des sangles. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le résultat."

Ils avaient tous décidé de rester veiller. Jack s'était allongé sur le lit voisin, Hammond restait au pied de la porte, et Teal'c et Daniel se partageait le fauteuil. Cette veillée n'en finissait pas. Daniel tournait en rond dans la pièce depuis une heure.

O'NEILL : "Daniel, je vous en supplie arrêtez, vous me donnez le mal de mer !"

DANIEL : "Désolé Jack, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du soucis pour Sam !"

O'NEILL : "Et vous croyez être le seul peut-être !"

DANIEL : "Non bien sûr. Mais imaginez, et si ça ne lui avait rien fait ! Et si ils avaient réussi à la faire changer définitivement de camps ! Et si…"

O'NEILL : "Daniel ça suffit, restez positif ! Sam est très forte et…"

Jack s'arrêta net : Sam venait de bouger.

DANIEL : "Faites que ça soit bon ! "

Sam ouvrit les yeux, essaya de bouger les bras mais s'aperçut qu'elle était attachée.

O'NEILL : "Carter ?"

CARTER : "Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi suis-je attachée ?"

DANIEL : "Ça va ?"

CARTER : "Oui… Je crois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

HAMMOND : "Major Carter, vous avez été kidnappée par des Réplicateur."

CARTER : "Ça je m'en souviens très bien !"

O'NEILL : SG-2 vous a retrouvé sur Bédénak, inconsciente. Ils vous ont ramené sur Terre et quand vous vous êtes réveillé, vous vous en êtes pris violemment au médecin."

CARTER : "Comment ?"

DANIEL : "Oui, vous répétiez sans cesse que vous deviez le tuer. Vous ne vous rappellez de rien ?"

CARTER : "Je me rappelle vaguement d'un immense laboratoire, d'Ikon… Je crois qu'il est entré dans mon esprit, et Shou aussi je crois."

TEAL'C : "Ça expliquerait tout. Shou possède le pouvoir de changer la conscience et la pensée."

DANIEL : "En tou cas, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver !é

CARTER (souriant) : "Moi aussi !"

HAMMOND : "On va vous détacher mais vous allez devoir rester en observation une où deux semaines. Ça a été trop facile."

O'NEILL : "Reposez-vous bien."

CARTER (obsrevant le bandange) : "Vous aussi mon Colonel."


	5. épisode 5

Jack venait d'arriver à la Base. Il se dirigea directement vers le laboratoire de Sam. Elle avait été mise à l'écart du reste du personnel pendant deux semaines, afin de s'assurer qu'Ikon n'avait rien tenté d'autre sur elle. Arrivé au laboratoire, il frappa à la porte.

CARTER : « Entrez ! »

Sam se tenait assise, devant son ordinateur. Elle leva la tête, aperçu Jack et lui sourit.

CARTER : « Mon colonel ! «

O'NEILL : « lui-même ! Comment allez-vous ? »

CARTER : « Très bien ! J'ai cru devenir folle pendant ces deux semaines toute seule mais apparemment, j'ai tenu le coup ! Je viens de recevoir à l'instant l'autorisation de rejoindre SG-1. »

O'NEILL (faisant mine d'être déçu) : « Je sais… »

CARTER (surprise) : « Quoi, y'a un problème ? »

O'NEILL : « Non… non… c'est juste qu'on commençait à bien apprécier le lieutenant Halley, et surtout moi d'ailleurs ! Bon c'est vrai que vous avez toutes les deux le même sale caractère mais le fait qu'elle m'admire beaucoup cache ce petit défaut ! »

CARTER : « oh mais si vous voulez, je peux demander à prendre un congé supplémentaire ou à changer d'équipe! »

O'NEILL : « Eh ! Je plaisantais ! Vous savez très bien que je suis le roi des mauvaises blagues ! »

CARTER : « Oh elles ne le sont pas toutes ! »

O'NEILL : « C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Peter. En tout cas, on est tous très heureux de vous retrouvez et vous nous avez beaucoup manqué.. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte.

CARTER : « Attendez ! Vous pouvez me dire quand est-ce que vous avez parlé avec Peter ? Mon colonel ? Mon colonel ! »

Sam se précipita à la porte mais Jack avait déjà disparut.

De son côté, Teal'c regardait la télévision que ses trois amis venaient de lui offrir. Daniel entra.

DANIEL : « Tout va bien Teal'c ?

TEA'LC : « Je ne comprends pas ce que les terriens peuvent aimer dans ce genre de chose. »

Teal'c regardait, sans enthousiasme visible, un épisode de « Dallas ».

TEA'LC : « Pourquoi ces personnes montrent-elles leurs histoires d'amour à tout le monde ? De plus, c'est assez difficile de suivre ! »

DANIEL : « Teal'c, c'est de la fiction ! »

TEA'LC : « Je ne comprends pas. »

DANIEL : « Ces histoires ne sont pas vraies ! Elles sont diffusées afin de divertir les gens. »

Teal'c le regarda avec insistance, en levant un sourcil qui traduisait une totales imcopréhension.

DANIEL : « Euh… laissez tomber… C'est assez complexe à expliquer… »

TEA'LC : « Si vous le dites ! »

La discussion n'alla pas plus loin : l'alerte de la porte des étoiles venait de se mettre en route.

DANIEL : « Allons voir ce qui se passe. »

Dans la salle des commandes se tenaient déjà Jack, Sam et le général Hammond .

DANIEL : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

O'NEILL : « Un message radio de notre bon vieux Thor ! »

TEA'LC : « Et que voulait-il ? »  
CARTER : « Nous ne le savons pas encore, la liaison a du mal à passer. »

LIEUTENANT : « Ça y est, tout est normal. »

HAMMOND : « Thor ? Nous vous écoutons. »

THOR : « Bonjour à tous. Je vais faire vite car le temps m'est compté. »

O'NEILL : « Que se passe t-il ? »

THOR : « Depuis ces derniers temps, la situation entre l'Entente et nous s'était apaisée, mais depuis deux jours, une bataille se prépare. »

CARTER : « Comment ça ? »

THOR : « Il y a quatre jours, nos explorateurs ont trouvé une planète encore inconnue, et qui possède un riche végétation. »

DANIEL : « Je ne comprends pas le problème. »

THOR : « Des Jaffa de Shou affirment avoir découvert cette planète avant nous, et l'Entente exige notre retrait. »

DANIEL : « Cette planète est si importante que cela ? »

THOR : « Oui. Le climat de certaines planètes change énormément en ce moment. La notre et celle du grand maître Shou en fait partie. La planète découverte est stable, et cela pour un moment. Il est temps pour nous de nous installer ailleurs, et nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autre planète. Il nous faut rentrer en guerre contre l'Entente et pour cela, nous aurions besoin de SG-1, si cela est possible. »

O'NEILL : « Mais bien sûr ! Enfin… Si vous nous le permettez Général. »

HAMMOND : « Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. L'équipe sera opérationnelle dans 40 minutes. »

THOR : « Je les prendrais à bord de mon vaisseau par téléportation. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Sg-1 atteignit le vaisseau de Thor.

DANIEL (à Thor) : « Je peux vous poser une question ? »

THOR : « Je vous écoute. »

DANIEL : Comment voulez-vous que l'on gagne cette bataille ? Je vous rappelle que l'Entente est constituée de trois grands maîtres Goa'uld et des Réplicateur, c'est-à-dire d'une armada impressionnante. Vous avez une idée ? »

THOR : « Non… à vrai dire, je comptais sur vous. »

DANIEL : « Oh !… Bon et bien… je vais y réfléchir ! »

THOR : « Merci à vous. »

Daniel quitta son siège et se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Jack pris sa place.

O'NEILL : « Thor, je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez forcément une petite idée, ou au moins un petit indice ! »

THOR : « … Peut-être. »

O'NEILL (affichant un grand sourire de satisfaction) : « Je le savais ! Allez, racontez-moi tout ! »

THOR : « Je suis très loin d'être sûr de moi. Je ne pense pas vous aidez, il s'agit d'un pressentiment assez bizarre. »

O'NEILL : « racontez ! »

THOR : « Vous me promettez de ne pas en parler aux autres tout de suite ? »

O'NEILL : « Vous avez ma parole ! »

THOR : « Je pense que le grand maître Sekhmet n'a pas une face si sombre que cela. »

O'NEILL : « Ah !… En effet, c'est plutôt en contradiction avec ce qui se dit ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez cela ? »

THOR : « Des éclaireurs se sont retrouvés face à son vaisseau mère et elle n'a rien tenté, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à ce merci. »

O'NEILL : « Elle ne les a peut-être pas vu ! »

THOR : « Un tel vaisseau transporte plus de 100 guerriers. Admettez qu'il aurait été difficile de passer inaperçu ! »

O'NEILL : « Ils ont eu une grande chance alors ! »

THOR : « Un des notre, en mission sur une planète, s'est gravement blessé. Il jure avoir été secouru par une femme à tête de lionne. »

O'NEILL : « Et il est sûr de ce qu'il a vu ? »

THOR : « Et vous, comment expliquez-vous votre résurrection ? Vous avez dit avoir vu un lion et des lumières. Drôles de coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Sam s'approcha.

CARTER : « Nous arrivons bientôt ? »

O'NEILL : « Pourquoi, vous êtes pressée de rentrer en guerre ? »

CARTER : « Non… C'était juste une question… »

Elle se retourna et s'en alla rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.

THOR : « Dites moi Colonel O'neill, pendant encore combien de temps allez-vous jouer au chat et à la souris ? »

O'NEILL : « Pardon ? »

THOR : « Je me suis peut-être trompé dans l'expression. Quand allez-vous vous avouez vos sentiments respectifs ? »

O'NEILL : « Thor, que les choses soient bien claires : Il n'y a strictement rien entre le major Carter et moi ! Et si n'il y avait quelque chose, et j'ai bien dit SI, nos grades respectifs ne nous le permettraient pas ! »

THOR : « Si vous le dites . »

O'NEILL (s'énervant) : « Oui je le dis ! »

THOR : « Nous arrivons. »

DANIEL : « Impressionnant… »

Il y a avait de quoi : autour de la planète se trouvaient en orbite un nombre calculable de vaisseaux ennemis. Seul un passage restait libre, permettant ainsi l'accès à la planète.

DANIEL : « Thor, pourquoi ne tirent-ils pas ? Avec tous ces vaisseaux, ils pourraient réduire en miettes n'importe quoi ! »

THOR : « C'est justement là leur problème. S'ils bombardent la planète, celle-ci ne sera plus propice au développement d'une population. Et s'ils tirent sur l'un de nos vaisseaux, nous nous sommes engagé à la détruire nous-même. »

O'NEILL : « Ça doit être énervant pour eux ! »

THOR : « Cette situation ne va pas tenir éternellement. Les Goa'uld ne sont pas connus pour leur grande patience. On dit qu'ils cherchent une autre terre d'accueil. Il paraîtrait même qu'ils font en ce moment des mesures sur deux autres planètes. S'ils trouvent, alors ils nous détruiront.

O'NEILL : « Ça n'arrivera pas, on va vous aider ! »

Une fois le vaisseau posé, Thor et SG-1 sortirent et se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe d'Asgard.

THOR (à l'un d'entre eux) : « Comment évolue la situation ? »

ASGARD : « Il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le nombre de vaisseaux a pratiquement doublé. La bataille est proche. »

O'NEILL : « Alors il faut trouver une solution, et vite ! »

DANIEL : « Je suis d'accord mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien faire pour qu'ils partent ? »

ASGARD : « J'ai une information qui peut peut-être vous aider : les Goa'uld ont entreprit de construire de nouveaux vaisseaux. Pour diminuer les pertes lors des combats, ils ont créés, avec l'aide d'Ikon (ça y est j'ai retrouvé son vrai nom : Numéro 5. Mais vu que j'ai commencé avec Ikon, je continue pareille.), des vaisseaux mères capables de programmer de petits vaisseaux, qui se dirigent tout seul, selon le programme entré. Mais ils ont été pris à cours de temps et les vaisseaux mères n'ont pas de bouclier. »

TEA'LC : « On pourrait, dans ce cas, infiltrer les vaisseaux mères et changer les programmes. »

CARTER : « Oui ! On pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils s'écrasent entre eux ! »

DANIEL : « Comment ? Si les vaisseaux mères n'ont pas de bouclier, les autres vaisseaux doivent être programmés de façon à ce que personne ne s'approche. »

CARTER : « Une diversion ? »

ASGARD : « Peut-être vos amis les Jaffa peuvent-ils nous aider ? »

TEA'LC : « Cela n'est pas impossible. Il faudrait leur en parler assez rapidement. »

CARTER : « On peut aussi demander de l'aide à la Tok'Ra ! »

O'NEILL : « Bon et bien il ne nous reste plus qu'à repartir sur Terre et à contacter nos alliés, en espérant qu'ils acceptent de travailler ensemble ! »

SG-1 rejoignit le vaisseau et Thor les ramena sur Terre.

HAMMOND : « Le problème est résolu ? »

O'NEILL : « Non mon Général. Nous allons essayer, si vous nous le permettez, de rentrer en contact avec la Tok'Ra. Quant à Teal'c, il va essayer de convaincre les Jaffa rebelles de nous aider. »

HAMMOND « Permission accordée. »

O'NEILL (à Sam) : « Carter, contactez la Tok'Ra après avoir envoyé Teal'c. »

Après le départ de Teal'c, Sam introduisit les symboles pour se mettre en liaison avec la Tok'Ra.

CARTER : « Ici le Major Carter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Pas de réponse.

CARTER : « Ici le Major Carter, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

JACOB : « Sam ma chérie, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? »

CARTER : « Papa ! Je vais très bien merci. »

JACOB : « Que se passe t-il ? »

O'NEILL : « Jacob ici le Colonel O'neill. Nous avons un problème et nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

JACOB : « Venez, nous en parlerons avec le Conseil. »

Le reste de SG-1 traversa la porte, et se retrouva devant une armée de garde Tok'Ra.

O'NEILL : « Charmant accueil ! »

JACOB : « Désolé si vous vous êtes senti offensé mais nous faisons très attention à toutes les arrivées sur notre planète. Je suis désolé mais le Conseil n'a pas pu se rassembler. C'est moi seul qui vais m'occuper de votre problème. Expliquez-moi je vous écoute. »

CARTER : « Et bien voilà, les Asgard vivent sur une planète dont le climat commence à se dégrader. »

JACOB : « Et vous voulez que nous les hébergions le temps qu'ils en trouvent une autre ? »

CARTER : « A vrai dire, ils en ont déjà trouvé une. Mais l'Entente l'a également remarquée. Elle affirme que cette planète lui est dû. Mais si les Asgard ne la récupère pas, ils courent un très grand danger. On aurait besoin de vous pour se battre. »

JACOB : « Il y a des possibilités pour que le Conseil accepte. »

O'NEILL : « Les Jaffa rebelles vont peut-être également nous aider. »

JACOB : « Ah ! »

CARTER : « Mon Colonel ! »

O'NEILL : « Bah quoi ! Ils s'en apercevront bien à un moment ou à un autre ! »

JACOB : « J'en parlerais au Conseil dès son retour. »

DANIEL : « Vous n'en faites plus partit ? »

JACOB : « Non, et c'est sûrement mieux comme cela. »

De retour sur Terre, Jack demanda des nouvelles de Teal'c.

SOLDAT : « Il vous attend dans la salle de briefing, avec le général Hammond. »

(Dans la salle de briefing)

HAMMOND (à Jack) : « Quelle est la réponse ? »

O'NEILL : « Ils réfléchissent. Et de votre côté Teal'c ? »

TEA'LC : « Ils acceptent. Ils sont même prêts à travailler en partenariat avec la Tok'Ra. »

O'NEILL : « C'est une bonne nouvelle mais je crains que cela ne soit pas réciproque. »

CARTER (s'énervant) : « Mais comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de vous ! »

O'NEILL : « Allons Major, ne faites pas la naïve ! Vous avez bien vu la réaction de Jacob ! Si lui n'a aucun problème avec les Jaffa, c'est loin d'être le cas pour les autres ! »

DANIEL : « Je suis d'accord avec vous Jack, mais je pense qu'ils accepteront quand même. C'est peut-être une des rares chances pour eux de combattre les Goa'uld à forces égales. »

O'NEILL : « Je l'espère pour les Asgard ! »

HAMMOND : « Parlons plutôt de la tactique à utiliser. Quelqu'un à une idée ? »

CARTER : «D'après les Asgard, leurs vaisseaux mères ne sont pas terminés et ne possèdent pas de bouclier. »

TEA'LC : « Et ces vaisseaux mères dirigent tous les autres. »

DANIEL : « Il suffirait de détruire ces vaisseaux et le tour serait joué. Bien sûr… C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

HAMMOND : « Et comment allez-vous vous approcher des vaisseaux ? »

O'NEILL : « On avait pensé que pendant que les Tok'Ra, les Asgard, et les Jaffa se battraient, Thor pourraient nous servir de taxi. Il nous dépose à bord des vaisseaux et on fait le nécessaire avant de rappeler pour repartir. Du C4 devrait faire l'affaire, enfin… C'est ce que Carter dit ! »

HAUT-PARLEUR : « Ouverture de la porte non programmée. »

HAMMOND : « Nous attendons quelqu'un ? »

CARTER : « C'est peut-être la réponse de la Tok'Ra ! »

(Dans la salle des commandes.)

LIEUTENANT : « C'est la Tok'Ra mon Général, arrivée imminente. »

HAMMOND : « Ouvrez l'iris. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement. Quelques secondes plus tard apparaissaient Jacob ainsi qu'un Tok'Ra encore inconnu du SGC.

HAMMOND : « Jacob ! Alors, quelle est la position de la Tok'Ra ? »

JACOB : « Laissez-moi vous présenter Ea'k, c'est un nouveau membre du Grand Conseil. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de cette affaire. »

HAMMOND 'à l'intention d'Ea'k) : « Soyez el bienvenue parmi nous ! Je suis le général Hammond et voici… »

EA'K : « Je sais qui vous êtes. Pourrions-nous commencer rapidement à parler de la mission, je crois que les Asgard ont besoin d'une aides dans les plus brefs délais, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

HAMMOND : « Non… bien sûr… Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

O'NEILL (pour lui) : «Encore aimable celui-là ! »

Toute la troupe remonta en salle de briefing. Chacun s'installa à une place et la réunion commença. »

EA'K : « Quels sont vos plans ? »

CARTER : « Nous avons penser trafiquer les quatre vaisseaux mères, de façon à ce que les autres vaisseaux se détruisent entre eux. Pendant que la Tok'Ra, les Jaffa, et les Asgard, vous vous battez, Thor pourrait nous amener jusqu'aux vaisseaux mères pour exécuter notre plan. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

EA'K : « Cela m'a l'airréalisable. Les Tok'Ra attaquerons les vaisseaux de Min. «

O'NEILL : « Et pourquoi Min et pas un autre ? »

EA'K : « Les Tok'Ra attaqueront Min, et c'est tout. »

O'NEILL : « Oh !… C'était juste une question ! »

HAMMOND : « Merci de bien vouloir nous aider. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à recontacter les Asgard et les Jaffa pour ce mettre d'accord. »

EA'K : « Nous attendons votre signal de départ à partir d'après-demain. »

O'NEILL : « Après-demain ? »

EA'K : « Notre armée n'est pas tout à fait prête à combattre. »

O'NEILL : « Oh ! »

Ea'k se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles pour rejoindre sa planète.

CARTER (à Jack) : « Parfois, vous êtes vraiment insupportable ! »

O'NEILL (surpris) : « Quoi ? »

(dans un vaisseau…)

JAFFA : « Monseigneur, les vaisseaux sont revenus avec les données ! »

SHOU : « Quels sont les résultats ? »

JAFFA : « La vie d'une population st plus qu'envisageable. Elle se révèle encore plus propice que la planète pour laquelle nous nous battons. »

SHOU : « Alors commencez dès maintenant le transport du matériel afin de nous installer au plus tôt. »

JAFFA : « Oui Monseigneur. »

Le Jaffa se retira de la pièce. Shou actionna une manette sur son tableau de bord, établissant ainsi une liaison avec les trois autres vaisseaux mères.

SHOU : « J'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer. »

IKON : « Et quelles sont-elles ? »

SHOU : « Mes Jaffa ont trouvé une planète encore plus accueillante pour moi, mon royaume est sauvé. »

MIN : « Je me félicite de ces résultats. Quelles sont les autres nouvelles ? »

SHOU : « Puisque j'ai trouvé une autre planète d'accueil, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous débarrasser de ces Asgard, et par la même occasion de SG-1 ! »

SEKHMET : « Nos vaisseaux mères sont encore très fragiles. »

SHOU : « Nos vaisseaux ne seront pas touchés ! Nous resterons en recul et nous allons programmer quelques planeurs de façon à ce que nous soyons protégés. Avec notre nouvel arme, il ne nous faudra que peu de temps pour tous les exterminer ! »

MIN : « Mais si nous tuons SG-1, mon projet tombe à l'eau ! »

SHOU : « Assez parlé ! Maintenant, il faut attaquer ! »

IKON : « Nous le ferons, demain… »

SG-1 avait dormi sur place, dans l'attente d'une éventuelle attaque. Le réveil s'était fait dans la bonne humeur, enfin presque pour tout le monde…

DANIEL : « Mon Colonel ? … Mon Colonel ? »

O'NEILL (dans sa tente) : « Ici Daniel ! Que ce passe t-il ? »

DANIEL : « Je demande l'autorisation pour repartir sur Terre. »

O'NEILL : « Et pourquoi ça ? »

DANIEL : « En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai retrouvé mes lunettes en morceaux. »

O'NEILL : « Quoi, vous avez dormi dessus ? »

DANIEL : « Non…une bestiole mi-poisson mi-je ne sais quoi était en train dans faire son petit déjeuner ! »

O'NEILL : « Un poisson ?!?! Mais il n'y a pas une seule goutte d'eau dans les parages ! »

DANIEL : « Pendant que Thor m'accompagne, demandez donc à Sam de vous en montrer un, ils ont l'air de l'adorer ! »

Jack sortit de sa tente et se dirigea vers celle de Sam.

O'NEILL : « Carter ? »

CARTER : « Oui mon Colonel ! Je suis ici ! »

Jack fit le tour de la tente et trouva Sam, appuyée contre la toile, encerclée d'étranges animaux qui semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'accrocher à son pantalon.

O'NEILL : « Oh !… Des prétendants ?… Vous avez l'air de faire des ravages, comme d'habitude… Faites attention, Peter va finir par être jaloux ! »

CARTER (dévisageant Jack qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire) : « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Aidez-moi plutôt à me débarrasser de ces bestioles avant que je fasse un carnage ! »

O'NEILL (prenant une des animaux dans ses mains) : « Pauvres bêtes ! Les femmes sont vraiment cruelles !… Tiens, c'est vrai qu'elles sont bizarres, on dirait un mélange de…. Au mon Dieu, les enfants cachés de Flipper le dauphin et de Lisa Simpson ! «

CARTER (s'impatientant) : « Mon Colonel ! »

O'NEILL : « Bah ça se pourrait, y'a qu'à le regarder, il a une forme de dauphin à part les pattes et le fait qu'il soit entièrement recouvert de poils, et une adorable touffe de poils dorés en pics. Vous ne voulez pas en adopter un ? C'est pas très commun ça ! Ça ferait un malheur sur Terre ! »

CARTER (s'énervant pour de bon) : «Colonel !!!!!! »

O'NEILL : « Ne vous énervez pas ! Je vais vous aidez ! »

Jack débarrassa Sam de ces étranges animaux et une fois Sam libérée, ils rejoignirent Daniel qui revenait avec Thor.

ASGARD : « Vaisseaux en approches ! Thor est accompagné par les Jaffa rebelles ! »

O'NEILL : « Ah ! Pile poil à l'heure ! »

CARTER : « Pourquoi ne s'approchent-ils pas plus que cela ? »

ASGARD : « L'Entente ne veut pas les laisser passer. Ils doivent commencer à se sentir en danger. Je vais essayer de parlementer. »

DANIEL : « Je peux venir avec vous ? »

ASGARD : « Si vous le souhaitez… »

Le Asgard et Daniel s'éloignèrent des tentes pour s'engouffrer dans une grotte éclairée.

DANIEL : « C'est vous qui avez creusé ça ? »

ASGARD : « Oui, il fallait se mettre à l'abri de l'Entente. »

Après deux couloirs, ils entrèrent dans une galerie, bien plus grande que les précédentes. Un tableau de bord et un écran géant avaient été dressé au milieu. Le Asgard fit quelques manipulations et Ikon apparu sur l'écran.

ASGARD : « Nous exigeons que vous laissiez passer les vaisseaux ! »

IKON : « Il en est hors de question ! Nous avons enfin trouvé une autre planète et maintenant, nous allons vous exterminer, vous et les quatre humains de la Tau'Ri ! »

ASGARD (à Daniel) : « Vite ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! »

Ils remontèrent à la surface et se dirigèrent vers le groupe resté à la même place.

O'NEILL : « Que ce passe t-il ? Nous avons vu des tirs entre les vaisseaux et les Jaffa n'ont toujours pas réussit à passer ! »

DANIEL : « Ils attaquent, nous ne pouvons pas attendre la Tok'Ra plus longtemps ! »

TEA'LC : « Alors qu'allons-nous faire pour le quatrième vaisseau ? »

THOR : « Nous allons nous en occuper comme nous allons le pouvoir, bien que les planeurs soient déjà bien plus nombreux que dans nos estimations. »

O'NEILL : « Cette histoire ne me plaît pas. On ne peut pas appeler la Tok'Ra ? »

ASGARD : « Ça serait trop long. »

O'NEILL : « Bon… et bien… bien que je ne sent vraiment pas le coup, on garde la même tactique : Pendant que les Asgard et les Jaffa se battent contre les planeurs. Pendant ce temps, Thor va nous télé porter sur les vaisseaux mères : Carter et Daniel, vous vous occupez de Shou. Teal'c et moi, on s'occupe de Sekhmet. En se qui concerne Min et Ikon, on s'en occupera après, sauf si la Tok'Ra arrive à temps. J'aimerais qu'un Asgard reste ici pour confirmer le plan aux Jaffa et contacter la Tok'Ra. »

ASGARD : « Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

O'NEILL : « Allos-y, et bonne chance à tous ! »

SG-1 monta à bord du vaisseau de Thor. Les autres vaisseaux entrèrent dans la bataille.

Pour l'instant, les boucliers Asgard tenaient le choc et Thor s'approchait de plus en plus du vaisseau de Shou. Arrivé à quelques mètres, il s'immobilisa.

THOR : « Je suis prêt. »

O'NEILL (à Carter et Daniel) : « Bon, j'ai pas besoin de vous rappelez ce que vous avez à faire. Bonne chance. »

CARTER : « Bonne chance à vous aussi. »

Sam et Daniel prirent leurs armes et se placèrent à l'endroit que Thor leur indiquait. Ils disparurent et se retrouvèrent sur le vaisseau de Shou, dans une petite pièce fermée et remplie d'armes.

O'NEILL : « A nous maintenant ! »

Thor se dirigea vers le vaisseau de Sekhmet.

THOR : « O'neill, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ais dit sur ce Goa'uld. »

O'NEILL : « Je n'oublie pas. »

Soudain, un grand fracas se fit entendre.

TEA'LC : « Qu'est-ce que s'était ? »

THOR : « Un des vaisseaux assurant notre défense vient d'exploser. Il va falloir y aller. »

O'NEILL : « Bon et bien c'est partie ! »

THOR : « Colonel O'neill ! »

O'NEILL : « Quoi ? »

THOR : « Nous ne seront jamais comment vous remercier de l'aide que vous nous offrez. »

O'NEILL : « Bah en fait si y'a peut-être un truc. »

THOR : « Quelles est donc cette chose ? »

O'NEILL : « Vous croyez qu'une des étranges bestioles qui vivent sur la planète se plairait sur Terre ? Je les trouve adorable ! »

THOR : « Je pense que oui. Nous avons fait des expériences en les laissant seuls pendant un certain temps, dans un milieu complètement différent, et ils réagissent plutôt bien. Et puis si cela ne marche pas, il sera toujours temps de le ramener parmi les siens. »

O'NEILL : « Oh chouette ! Je l'appellerai Pimousse ! »

THOR : « Pimousse ?!?! »

O'NEILL : « Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un animal qui s'appellerait Pimousse ! »

THOR : « C'est plutôt étrange comme nom mais ça lui ira à merveille. »

Thor télé porta Jack et Teal'c, s'éloigna et se lança dans la bataille.

(Sur le vaisseau de Shou)

CARTER : « Notre télé portation n'a pas dû passer inaperçue. Il faut sortir d'ici, et vite ! Une idée ? »

DANIEL : « … Peut-être. »

Daniel s'approcha de la porte et frappa avec le poing. Sam se plaça d'un côté et Daniel de l'autre.

CARTER : « Ils ne sont pas si idiots que cela ! »

DANIEL : « Chut ! »

Rien ne bougea. Daniel recommença. Toujours rien. Daniel recommença une troisième fois.

C'est alors qu'un Jaffa ouvrit la porte, suivit de 5 gardes. Sam et Daniel les foudroyèrent avec leur zak'nik'tel avant qu'ils eu le temps de donner l'alerte.

DANIEL : « Il faudrait peut-être mieux pour nous enfiler leurs tenues, histoire de se faire discret ! »

CARTER : « Très bonne idée ! »

Ils se changèrent et après avoir inspecté le couloir, ils s'engagèrent hors de la pièce.

La lutte contre les planeurs se déroulait plus facilement que prévu : Bien que le nombre de vaisseaux ennemis soit supérieur à celui des Jaffa rebelles, leur mise au point était loin d'être parfaite. Ainsi, certains planeurs se tiraient dessus par erreur.

(Sur le vaisseau de Sekhmet)

Contrairement à Sam et Daniel, Jack et Teal'c avaient eu moins de chance au niveau de la localisation du télé portement : Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à plusieurs Jaffa, sans rien pouvoir tenter. Ils venaient d'être envoyés devant Sekhmet.

SEKHMET : « Voici donc SG-1. »

O'NEILL : « Oui c'est ça !Vous voulez un autographe peut-être ? Vous savez, nous sommes plutôt assez connus dans l'Univers et… »

SEKHMET (aux Jaffa) : « Détachez-les. »

O'NEILL : « Quoi ? »

SEKHMET : « Je n'ais en aucun cas envie de vous faire du mal. »

TEA'LC : « Elle ment ! C'est sûrement une ruse ! »

O'NEILL : « Calmez-vous Teal'c ! (à Sekhmet) Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? »

SEKHMET : « Rien. Nous ne nous battrons pas contre les Asgard. Ma flotte restera près de mon vaisseau, que vous pouvez faire exploser si vous le souhaitez, mais à deux conditions. »

O'NEILL : « Et qu'elles sont-elles ? »

SEKHMET : « Permettez à mes Jaffa de se battre à vos côtés et emmenez-moi avec vous sur Terre. »

TEA'LC : « Il ne faut pas l'écouter ! »

O'NEILL : « Teal'c c'est moi qui commande ici ! (à Sekhmet) Pourquoi ? »

SEKHMET : « Je ne suis pas un Goa'uld comme les autres. »

O'NEILL : « Un Tok'Ra ? »

SEKHMET : « Non, j'appartiens au Palais Algaëjensis. »

O'NEILL : « Au Palais de quoi ?? »

TEA'LC : « D'Algaëjensis. Une légende Jaffa dit que dans ce Palais sont regroupés tous les êtres les plus importants de chaque espèce, de par leur force et leur sagesse, et qu'ils possèdent de véritables pouvoirs. Certains disent même qu'ils possèdent le contrôle sur le temps et sur l'espace. Mais ce n'est que pure fabulation. Un tel monde n'existe pas. »

O'NEILL : « Teal'c, je vous ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça… enfin par rapport à votre âge… la Tau'Ri n'était encore qu'une vielle légende. Pas vrai ? (à Sekhmet) Vous pouvez nous montrer une preuve ? »

SEKHMET : « J'ai reçu le pouvoir de soigner et même de redonner la vie. Vous en êtes la preuve vivante, sur Bédénak. »

O'NEILL : « Et pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé Odin ? »

SEKHMET : « Un Jaffa de Shou lui a tiré en plein dans le cœur. Si je redonne la vie, il m'est impossible de recréer des organes. »

TEA'LC : « Je ne la crois pas un seul instant ! »

O'NEILL (prenant Teal'c à part) : « Teal'c, vous pourriez lui laisser une chance quand même ! On vous a bien accepté alors que vous étiez du côté des Goa'uld, et puis, Thor m'a parlé d'elle. Il pense qu'elle n'est effectivement pas comme les autres Goa'uld, et j'ai tendance à pencher plutôt de son avis. »

TEA'LC : « C'est à vous de décider. Quand à moi, je garderais un œil sur elle, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients bien sûr. »

O'NEILL : « Ça c'est une réaction que j'aime ! (se retournant vers Sekhmet) D'accord nous acceptons, mais le vaisseau, au lieu de le faire exploser, nous allons le garder. »

TEA'LC : « Et il serait ingénieux de programmer les planeurs de façon à aider les Jaffa et les Asgard dans leur bataille. »

SEKHMET : « Faites comme bon vous semblera. »

O'NEILL : « Alors cap sur la planète ! »

SEKHMET (à Jack) : « Vous savez, Vous et Thor, vous avez été choisis pour représenter votre race respective. »

O'NEILL (flatté) : « Moi ? Pourquoi ? »

SEKHMET : « Malgré vos manques de diplomatie dans certaines situations, vous avez un grand sens de la loyauté et de la sagesse, ainsi qu'une très belle efficacité appréciée à sa juste valeur. SG-1 impressionne beaucoup le Palais. »

O'NEILL : « Oh ! Tant que ça ? »

SEKHMET : « Si je suis revenue physiquement dans l'univers, c'est pour exécuter une mission que le Palais m'a confié : Faire votre apprentissage pour que vous soyez prêt à faire votre entrer dans le Palais le moment voulu. »

O'NEILL : « Rassurez-moi, j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi quand même ! »

SEKHMET : « Tant que je serais là pour vous protéger, vous n'avez rien à craindre avant longtemps. »

O'NEILL : « Ah ! Vous me rassurez… vous savez… J'avais encore plein de choses à faire de prévues alors… »

O'NEILL : « Vous seriez une sorte de garde du corps alors ! »

SEKHMET : « Vous pouvez voir ça comme cela. »

TEA'LC : « Nous arrivons sur la planète. »

O'NEILL : « Ok. Sekhmet, pour plus de sécurité, Teal'c va vous attachez les mains. »

Teal'c serra une corde autour des poignets de Sekhmet et une fois atterrit, tout le monde sortit.

A la vue du cortège, Thor s'avança à leur rencontre.

THOR : « Elle s'est rendue ? »

O'NEILL : « A vrai dire, les cordes, c'est juste par sécurité. Elle dit appartenir au Palais d'Alga machin chose. »

TEA'LC : « Algaëjensis. »

O'NEILL : « Ouaih c'est ça. Elle me paraît plutôt sincère. »

THOR : « Alors je ne m'était pas trompé ! «

O'NEILL : « Apparemment non, mais ça reste à vérifier, histoire d'être sûre. »

(Sur le vaisseau de Shou)

DANIEL : « Sam ? »

CARTER : « Oui ? »

DANIEL : « Je crois que la salle des commandes est sur notre droite. »

CARTER : « Vous avez raison. Il faut y entrer. »

DANIEL : « Le problème c'est qu'elle est remplie de Jaffa ! »

CARTER : « Et bien dites-leur de sortir ! »

DANIEL : « Pardon ? »

CARTER : « Oui ! Vous avez une tenue de chef et on ne peut pas reconnaître votre visage. Et puis, vous parlez un peu le Goa'uld non ? »

DANIEL : « Oui… Bon… J'essaye. »

Daniel entra dans la pièce et hurla : « Jaffa, Tok'Ra aï rat ! _(là je signale que ça ne veut strictement rien dire en vrai, bien sûr)_ »

Les Jaffa se tournèrent, hésitèrent, et finalement sortirent les uns après les autres. Sam entra.

CARTER : « Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? »

DANIEL : « De me laisser car j'avais des choses à faire. »

CARTER : « Et vous croyez qu'ils vont gober ça longtemps ? »

DANIEL : « Non, c'est pour ça qu'il serai préférable de s'activer ! »

Sam s'approcha du tableau de bord.

CARTER : « Vous avez une idée sur la procédure à suivre pour modifier le programme ? »

DANIEL : « Pas le moindre du monde, je pensez que vous alliez le trouver toute seule ! »

Sam appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Soudain, le vaisseau mère fut ébranlé par de violentes secousses.

DANIEL : « Vous avez fait quoi ? »

CARTER : « Sûrement quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ! Je crois que la meilleure façon de nous en sortir , c'est de tout faire sauter au C4 ! «

Ils prirent les explosifs dans leurs sacs et les disposèrent un peu partout dans la pièce, y compris sur le tableau de bord. »

DANIEL : « Bon, on y va ? »

SHOU : « Déjà ? »

Shou venait d'apparaître, entouré de Jaffa.

SHOU : « Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de vous ! Et cette fois-ci, personne ne peut vous sauvez ! (aux Jaffa) Attrapez-les ! »

Quatre Jaffa s'approchèrent et les empoignèrent.

SHOU : « Amenez-les dans une cellule, et débarrassez-moi de tous ces explosifs ! »

Les Quatre Jaffa emmenèrent Sam et Daniel à travers les couloirs. Soudain, Sam tenta une parade pour se dégager.

CARTER ; « Je vais vous… »

JAFFA : « Chut ! Vous allez tout faire rater ! »

CARTER : « Quoi ? »

JAFFA : « Nous faisons partis de la rébellion ! »

CARTER : « C'est vrai ? »

JAFFA : « Non ! »

Et sur ce, il lui administra un formidable coup de poing qui l'assomma sur le coup. Mais les Jaffa n'eurent pas le temps de faire la même chose à Daniel car celui-ci venait d'en profiter pour décamper à toute vitesse et se cacher.

JAFFA (aux autres) : « Trouvez-le ! »

(Sur la planète)

O'NEILL (à un Asgard) : « Alors, comment se déroule cette bataille ? »

ASGARD : « Les pertes sont lourdes, mais pour l'instant nous tenons. Les Jaffa nous sont d'une grande aide, beaucoup de vaisseaux Réplicateur ont déjà été détruit. Mais il reste un problème. »

O'NEILL : « Lequel ? »

ASGARD : « La Tok'Ra n'est toujours pas là. Au lieu de concentrer nos vaisseaux sur ceux qui tentent de détruire la planète, nous devons aussi nous occuper des vaisseaux de Min. »

O'NEILL : « Je l'avais dit que je ne le sentais pas ! Vous les avez contacté ? »

ASGARD : « Il n'ont pas répondu et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour prendre le temps d'aller sur leur planète. »

O'NEILL : « Je propose quelque chose : Teal'c et moi nous nous occupons de la Tok'Ra et on revient le plus vite possible pour continuer à vous aider. »

ASGARD : « D'accord. »

(Sur le vaisseau de Shou)

Sam venait de reprendre conscience. Elle avait été ligoté et suspendue par les mains, à un anneau relié au plafond par un câble.

SHOU : « Où est votre ami ? »

CARTER : « Quoi, vous l'avez perdu de vue ? Le vaisseau n'a pas l'air si grand que cela pourtant ! »

Shou la frappa violemment au visage.

SHOU : « Petite insolente ! Je vais vous apprendre moi, à revenir dans le droit chemin ! Et comment faites-vous pour désamorcer les bombes que vous avez posé ! »

CARTER : « Trouvez-vous même ! »

SHOU : « Si vous ne nous le dites pas, je vous tuerais ! »

CARTER : « De toute façon nous allons tous mourir dans quelques instants vu que c'est Daniel qui a le déclencheur ! Donc je n'ais rien à perdre à me taire ! »

(Sur la planète)

Teal'c enclencha les chevrons et le vortex s'ouvrit. Après s'être identifié, Teal'c et Jack passèrent la porte. Sur la planète des Tok'Ra régnait un calme impressionnant.

O'NEILL : « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

O'NEILL : « Yououh !! »

Toujours rien.

TEA'LC : « Ils sont peut-être déjà partit. »

O'NEILL : « Sans être de mauvaise foi, je ne pense pas que le sort des Asgard ne l'est a pas ému au point de décider de tous se sacrifier ! »

TEA'LC : « Vous avez peut-être raison. En tout cas, ils ne sont pas là. »

O'NEILL : « Allons voir plus loin. »

Jack et Teal'c traversèrent quelques galeries et arrivèrent dans un renfoncement assez éclairé, bien plus grand que les galeries.

TEA'LC : « Cela doit être une sorte de salle de briefing. »

Jack s'approcha des papiers étalés sur une table.

TEA'LC : « La Tok'Ra serait sûrement furieuse si elle vous voyez en train de fouiller dans leurs documents ! »

O'NEILL : « Ce sont des plans d'attaques. »

TEA'LC : « Contre les Goa'uld ? »

O'NEILL : Mais… C'est pas vrai !!! »

TEA'LC : « Que se passe t-il O'neill ?? »

(Sur le vaisseau de Shou)

JAFFA : « Monseigneur, nous venons d'apprendre que la grande prêtresse Sekhmet vient de se rendre sans aucune opposition. »

SHOU : « La traître !! Et les autres ? »

JAFFA : « Le seigneur Min semble mieux s'en sortir que le seigneur Ikon, mais tous deux tiennent bon. »

SHOU (à Sam) : « Pour la dernière fois, comment faut-il faire pour désamorcer les bombes !!!!! »

CARTER (ironiquement) : « Des bombes ? Quelles bombes ? »

Shou (à un Jaffa) : « Tuez-la, puis tranchez-lui la tête et envoyez-la aux Asgard. Cela leur fera un bien joli présent ! »

DANIEL (qui venait d'apparaître) : « Vous ne voulez pas plutôt m'attraper ? »

SHOU (furieux) : « Attrapez-le moi, tout de suite !!! »

Alors que trois gardes Jaffa s'élançaient vers lui, Daniel appuya sur un des boutons du boîtier qu'il tenait dans sa main, ce qui eu pour effet de produire une magnifique explosion. Le vaisseau en perdit sa stabilité et Shou et ses gardes s'assommèrent contre les parois du vaisseau. Daniel, lui aussi bousculé, se releva bien vite et alla détacher Sam.

DANIEL : « Je viens de prévenir Thor pour qu'il vienne nous chercher. »

Daniel s'élança vers le couloir.

CARTER : « Attendez ! »

DANIEL (se retournant) : « Quoi ? »

CARTER : « On pourrait peut-être tuer nous même Shou, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'échappe pas miraculeusement à l'explosion ! »

DANIEL : « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »

Sam attrapa le zak'nik'tel que lui tendait Daniel, et l'actionna deux fois. Puis ils se précipitèrent, en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les Jaffa qui accouraient de toutes parts, vers la réserve où Thor les avait télé porté. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le vaisseau de Thor.

THOR : « Avez-vous réussi ? »

DANIEL : « Oui. Nous allons attendre de nous éloigner un peu avant de faire sauter le vaisseau. »

THOR : « Faire sauter le vaisseau ? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! »

DANIEL : « A vrai dire… On a eu un léger problème… Mais le but c'est que ça fasse le même effet… Non ?!?! »

THOR : « Si. »

Une fois à bonne distance, Daniel actionna le reste du boîtier et le vaisseau de Shou explosa en milles morceaux.

THOR : « Sur quel vaisseau dois-je vous télé porter maintenant ? Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c se sont occuper avec succès de Sekhmet, puisqu'elle est maintenant de notre côté… »

CARTER , DANIEL : « Pardon ?!?! »

THOR : « Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer maintenant alors si vous le voulez bien, nous verrons cela un peu plus tard. Le colonel O'neill et Teal'c sont en ce moment à la recherche des Tok'Ra car nous avons de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il vous reste le choix entre Min et Ikon.«

DANIEL : « Min serait sans doute plus facile mais si nous arrivons à battre Ikon, les autres fuiront peut-être. »

CARTER : « Et puis la Tok'Ra voulait absolument s'occuper de Min. »

THOR : « Alors nous nous dirigerons vers Ikon. »

(sur la planète des Tok'Ra)

TEA'LC : « O'neill, allez-vous finir par me dire ce qui se passe ! »

O'NEILL (tendant un paquet de feuilles à Teal'c) : « Il faut repartir tout de suite ! »

Teal'c suivit Jack tout en examinant les feuilles.

TEA'LC : « C'est un pan d'attaque…… contre les Asgard !! »

O'NEILL : « Exactement ! Je le savais ! Personne n'a jamais voulu me croire quand je disais qu'on ne devait pas leur faire confiance ! »

TEA'LC : « Apparemment, le plan n'est pas dirigé contre nous. »

O'NEILL : « Ils comptaient sûrement faire passer ça pour un accident ! Il faut prévenir les Asgard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

(Sur la planète)

ASGARD : « La Tok'Ra arrive enfin ! »

A ces mots, Jack se rua vers le groupe de Asgard qui faisaient des signes aux vaisseaux.

O'NEILL : « Tous à couvert !! C'est un piège !! »

ASGARD : « Un piège ? Mais ce sont les Tok'Ra ! »

O'NEILL : « Tous à couvert !! Vite !! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Un projectile s'abattit sur le groupe et tua presque tous les Asgard.

ASGARD : « Mais que se passe t-il ?? »

O'NEILL : « Nous sommes allés sur leur planète et nous avons découvert leur véritable plan. Min et la Tok'Ra se sont unis afin de vous mettre hors circuit ! Il faut prévenir les autres ! »

Un Asgard se dirigea vers l'entrée du souterrain mais un second projectile s'abattit dessus , bouchant ainsi complètement le passage.

ASGARD : « Nous venons de perdre notre seul moyen de communiquer avec les vaisseaux ! Nous allons perdre la bataille ! »

O'NEILL : « Peut-être pas ! Où sont Daniel et Carter ? »

ASGARD : « Thor devait les mener jusqu'au vaisseau d'Ikon ! »

TEA'LC : « Peut-être y sont-ils encore ! »

O'NEILL (prenant sa radio) : « Carter ? Daniel ? … Carter ? Daniel ? Est-ce que vous me recevez ? »

CARTER : « Cinq sur cinq mon Colonel. »

O'NEILL : « Où êtes-vous ? »

CARTER : « Dans le vaisseau de Thor, en route vers celui d'Ikon. »

O'NEILL : « Avant d'y aller, dites à Thor de prévenir tous les autres vaisseaux que la Tok'Ra n'est plus de notre côté ! »

CARTER : « Mais mon Co… »

O'NEILL : « Carter, exécutez, c'est un ordre !! »

Un formidable explosion se fit entendre.

ASGARD : « Le vaisseau de Thor est touché !! »

Deuxième explosion. Cette dernière ne laissa aucune chance de résistance au vaisseau, qui explosa et se détruisit complètement. »

O'NEILL : « NOOONNN !!!! »

TEA'LC : « Attendez ! Je crois avoir vu un rayon lumineux se diriger vers le vaisseau d'Ikon ! Ils ont peut-être réussi à s'en sortir ! »

ASGARD : « Sachez que nous nous excusons d'avance si vos deux amis ont périt à bord du vaisseau et nous vous promettons que leur sacrifice restera à jamais dans nos mémoires. »

O'NEILL : « Je refuse de les considérer comme morts tant que je n'en aurais pas la preuve formelle ! Si TEA'LC a vu le rayon, alors c'est qu'ils sont vivants ! Pour l'instant, nous avons un autre gros problème ! »

TEA'LC : « Qu'allons-nous faire O'neill ? »

O'NEILL : « Que tout le monde prenne les derniers vaisseaux disponibles ! L'un d'entre vous va nous télé porter sur le vaisseau de Min… en espérant que Carter, Daniel et Thor s'occupent d'Ikon… »

Teal'c et Jack montèrent à bord d'un vaisseau et commencèrent à se rapprocher de celui de Min.

ASGARD : « C'est bizarre, son vaisseau recul ! »

TEA'LC : « Une fuite ? C'est plutôt bizarre, surtout avec la Tok'Ra à ses côtés ! »

O'NEILL : « Pouvons- nous les rattraper ? »

ASGARD : « Je vais essayer. »

Le Asgard accéléra encore un peu plus. Alors qu 'ils se tenaient près de Min, une dizaine de vaisseaux Tok'Ra apparurent et entourèrent les deux vaisseaux.

HAUT-PARLEUR : « Colonel O'neill, nous vous demandons de repartir. »

O'NEILL (parlant dans le micro) : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?? »

HAUT-PARLEUR : « Si vous n'exécutez pas cet ordre, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous tirer dessus, ce que nous ne souhaitons pas. »

O'NEILL : « Vous ne souhaitez pas nous tirer dessus alors que vous êtes associé à un sale Goa'uld ?!?! Non mais vous plaisantez j'espère !! Je suis sûr qu'une fois le dos tourné, vous allez vous en donner à cœur joie !! »

HAUT-PARLEUR : « Le Grand Conseil a décidé de changer sa politique vis-à-vis des Asgard, jugé devenu trop puissant par rapport à nous. Une occasion comme celle-ci ne se rate pas. »

O'NEILL : « Excusez-moi pour ma stupidité mais je croyais les Replicateur plus puissants que les Asgard ! »

HAUT-PARLEUR : La Tok'Ra n'est seulement associé qu'avec le seigneur Min, après une promesse de reconnaissance des deux peuples. En ce qui concerne le maître Ikon, nous nous en chargerons en temps voulu. Notre entre aide s'arrête là et croyez bien que nous le regrettons car nous aurions pu être très puissants ensemble. Mais une place sera toujours libre dans cette association si la Tau'Ri acceptait un jour de se joindre à nous. »

O'NEILL : « Je ne crois pas ! »

HAUT-PARLEUR : « Vous avez tout votre temps pour réviser votre jugement. De plus, nous avons renvoyé sur Terre Jacob. Le seigneur a eu l'amabilité de nous prêter son sarcophage. Votre ami est en parfaite santé. En attendant, nous rééditons notre ordre. Veuillez vous éloigner de ce vaisseau. »

ASGARD : « Que faisons-nous ? »

O'NEILL : « … On rentre… »

Le vaisseau fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Revenus près de la planète, Jack et Teal'c constatèrent que la bataille était finie. Une fois posés, ils sortirent et rejoignirent les autres.

O'NEILL : « C'est fini ? »

CARTER : « Mon Colonel ! »

O'NEILL : « Carter ! Daniel ! Je savais bien que vous aviez réussi à vous en sortir ! Où est Thor ? »

CARTER : « En fait… »

O'NEILL (soudainement inquiet) : « Quoi ? »

DANIEL : « Nous sommes les deux… les deux seuls survivants… »

CARTER : « La première explosion a endommagé le vaisseau… la télé portation ne pouvait plus se faire à distance… l'un des trois devait rester. »

DANIEL : « Ça s'est passé très vite.. Il nous avait promis qu'il se poserait pour changer de vaisseau… une fois sur le vaisseau d'Ikon… On a vu… le vaisseau explosé. On est vraiment désolé, on a rien pu faire. »

Jack était brusquement devenu silencieux. Son sourire de satisfaction avait laissé place à un air terriblement sombre. Ses pensées étaient parties ailleurs… à vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus à penser à quoi que ce soit.

CARTER : « Mon Colonel ? »

O'NEILL : « … Comment vous en êtes vous sorti sur le vaisseau d'Ikon ? »

DANIEL : « Ikon allait prendre la fuite, avec nous à son bord. Mais un Jaffa rebelle, en espionnage, nous a localisé et nous a renvoyé par les anneaux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

O'NEILL : « Et la planète ? »

ASGARD : « Les dommages sont réparables. Nous allons pouvoir nous installer ici, comme prévu. »

O'NEILL : « Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à repartir sur Terre. »

Jack s'était déjà retourné mais un Asgard le rattrapa.(_j'aurais bien mis « lui posa une main sur l'épaule » mais la différence de taille ne le permettais pas !!! »_

ASGARD : « Il vous considérez comme un véritable frère, et nous continuerons à en faire autant. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes réactions que vous, les humains, mais sachez que malgré ce que nous montrons, nous sommes aussi attristé que vous par sa disparition. Il restera à jamais l'un des personnages les plus importants de notre peuple… Il m'avait demandé de vous offrir cela (tendant l'étrange animal) Il se doutait que vous aimeriez en ramener un sur Terre et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait des expériences sur leur capacité à se retrouvé seul dans un milieu complètement différent. Il est à vous. »

O'NEILL (prenant l'animal) : « … Merci. »

ASGARD : « Je vais vous ramener sur Terre. »

Durant le retour, Jack s'était mis à l'écart, avec son nouvel ami Pimousse. Sam le rejoignit.

CARTER : « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

O'NEILL : « J'aimerais rester seul s'il vous plaît. »

CARTER : « Je peux au moins vous poser une question dont tout le monde se demande la réponse ? »

O'NEILL : « (soupir) Quoi ? »

CARTER : « Qu'allons-nous faire de Sekhmet ? »

O'NEILL : « Je vais faire en sorte qu 'elle rejoigne SG-1. »

CARTER : « Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu rapide ? »

O'NEILL : « On a bien accepté Teal'c alors qu 'il était de l'autre côté, alors pourquoi pas elle. De plus, Thor avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse, alors il n'y a pas de raison d'en douter ! »

CARTER : « Si vous le dites ! »

Sam se releva.

CARTER : « Vous savez, ne pas en parler ne résoudra rien ! »

O'NEILL : « Parler de la mort de Thor ! »

O'NEILL (furieux) : « Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise !! Vous voulez que je me mette à chanter !! Vous préférez peut-être une blague !! D'accord !! Alors c'est l'histoire d'un Alien plutôt sympa qui se fait tuer par d'autres Aliens parce que des potes à lui les avaient emmené sans savoir le fond de leurs pensées, c'est plutôt marrant comme histoire, non ?!?! »

CARTER : « Mais on avait aucun moyen de le savoir ! »

O'NEILL : « C'est pas vrai ! Moi je l'ais toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient pas nets ! Mais comme tout le monde me prend pour un imbécile insociable, personne ne m'a écouté ! Vous semblez tellement avoir toujours la science infuse sur tous les sujets !! »

Sam sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

CARTER : « Mais personne ne vous prend pour un imbécile et personne ne prêtant tout savoir ! La Tok'Ra nous a permis d'évoluer et nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, comment aurions-nous pu le savoir ! On ne fonde pas une collaboration sur de simples pressentiments ! »

O'NEILL : « (soupir) J'aimerais tellement me réveiller et me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemard ! »

CARTER : « Vous savez, pleurer la perte d'un ami est loin d'être une honte, on se sent même mieux après, et ça marche même pour les imbéciles. »

Jack ne pu résister plus longtemps. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Sam s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras sans que ce dernier n'oppose aucune résistance, et ils restèrent là, par terre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence, entourés de leurs souvenirs…


	6. épisode 6

Durant les deux semaines qui avaient suivi la bataille contre l'Entente, Sekhmet avait été isolé dans une cellule de la Base. Alors que le SGC se remettait de la disparition de leur cher ami, les Asgard avait contacté la Base après avoir recueilli des informations sur une planète.

(dans la salle de briefing)

HAMMOND : « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

DANIEL : « D'après les Asgard, il se pourrait qu'il y ait, sur cette planète, des monuments qui auraient pu appartenir aux Anciens. »

O'NEILL : « Et comme la population n'est pas très évoluée, ils ne veulent pas se montrer et nous demandent de le faire à leur place. »

HAMMOND : « Vous avez mon accord pour y aller tous les trois. »

O'NEILL : « A vrai dire mon Général, je comptais partir à quatre. »

HAMMOND : « Teal'c a reçu mon accord pour aller voir son fils. Vous voulez que j'appelle le lieutenant Halley ? »

O'NEILL : « Je ne pensais pas à elle. »

HAMMOND : « Jack, il est hors de question qu'un Goa'uld dont on ne sait strictement rien vienne avec vous ! »

O'NEILL : « Je savais que vous me diriez ça, vu que personne ici ne peut l'encadrer. C'est pour quoi j'ai pris mes dispositions avant. »

HAMMOND : « Des dispositions ? Et on peut savoir lesquelles ! »

O'NEILL : « J'ai personnellement appelé le Président. Après une longue discussion, il m'a donné l'accord d'emmener Sekhmet avec moi. Et je précise que si quelqu'un ne veut pas venir, il a intérêt à le dire tout de suite ! »

Le reste de l'équipe ne broncha pas : Sam baissa la tête et Daniel, ouvrant la bouche pour manifester son désaccord, préféra, à la vue du visage glacial de Jack, ne rien dire.

Le général Hammond devint furieux.

HAMMOND : « Que personne ne bouge sans mon autorisation ! Vous allez voir si je vais me laisser commander par un Colonel capricieux ! »

Le général Hammond monta en courant à l'étage supérieur et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le ton monta très vite au téléphone. De la salle d'embarquement, on entendait ce qui se passait aussi bien que si l'on se trouvait derrière la porte du bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes, le général Hammond raccrocha violemment le téléphone, sortit de son bureau et redescendit les marches pour rejoindre SG-1.

HAMMOND : « Apparemment, le Colonel O'Neill sait mieux que tout le monde qui est bon et qui est mauvais ! (à Jack) Et bien allez-y, puisque vous avez le feu vert ! »

Le général Hammond se retourna et remonta s'enfermer dans son bureau.

O'NEILL : « On y va. »

DANIEL : « Je pourrais avoir quelques minutes avant de partir ? »

O'NEILL : « Grouillez-vous ! »

Daniel s'en alla en courant vers le bureau de Hammond.

DANIEL (à Hammond) : « Je peux vous parler ? »

HAMMOND : « Je vous écoute. »

DANIEL : « Vous savez, si Jack a appelé le Président derrière votre dos, je ne pense pas que c'était dans le but de vous nuire. »

HAMMOND : « Je sais. »

DANIEL : « Alors pourquoi le prendre si mal ? »

HAMMOND : « Parce que bien qu'il soit encore extrêmement affecté par la disparition de Thor, ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre des décisions graves comme intégrer un Goa'uld dans le SGC, sur un coup de tête ! »

DANIEL : « D'un autre côté, il faut avouer qu'il a toujours eu le nez pour sentir les mauvais coups : les Aschens, la Tok'Ra… »

HAMMOND : « Je sais, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas combattu plus longtemps contre l'avis du Président. Allez les rejoindre et veillez sur ce Goa'uld. »

DANIEL : « Bien Général. »

Daniel redescendit et rejoignit les groupe.

O'NEILL : « C'est bon ? »

DANIEL : « Oui. »

Un militaire activa la porte des étoiles et SG-1 s'engagea.

Arrivé de l'autre côté du vortex, le paysage était surprenant : on aurait pu se croire au Moyen Age ! Les hommes et les femmes portaient de vieux habits souvent sales. Le village, composé de maisons faites en bois, était entouré de forêt, et au beau milieu se dressait d'immenses vestiges en roches roses. Daniel commençait à se diriger vers les blocs d'écritures lorsque qu'un homme vint à sa rencontre.

HOMME : « Puis-je voir votre alliance s'il vous plaît ? »

DANIEL : « Pardon ? »

HOMME : « Votre alliance ! Celle que vous avez choisi pour vous et votre femme ! »

DANIEL : « Ma femme ? Je pense que vous vous trompé de personne. Je ne suis pas m… »

O'NEILL : « Que ce passe t-il ? »

Jack venait de rejoindre Daniel et l'homme pour connaître la raison de cet accostement.

DANIEL : "Ce monsieur me demande mon alliance."

O'NEILL : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !"

DANIEL : "Excusez-moi monsieur, nous sommes des explorateurs et nous venons d'une planète appelée Terre. Nous sommes passé par…"

HOMME : "Oui je sais, vous parlez sans doute du cercle des voyages !"

DANIEL : "Euh… sûrement…"

HOMME : "Ici vous êtes sur la planète Cupidonia, la terre des couples."

O'NEILL : "Des couples ?"

HOMME : "Notre peuple s'étend sur 4 planètes en tout : Nativa, la planète où nous naissons ; Cupidonia ; Trabaja, celle où se situe toute notre vie économique ; et Spiritua, où les personnes âgées finissent leur vie."

O'NEILL : "C'est très intéressant tout ça mais nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est les blocs roses là-bas. Est-ce que ça serait possible de s'en approcher ?"

HOMME : "Ce n'est pas possible si vous n'êtes pas marié, ça serait transgresser nos règles."

DANIEL : "C'est plutôt dommage, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu apprendre beaucoup de choses !"

O'NEILL : "Et y'a vraiment pas moyen de s'en approcher ?"

HOMME : "Si, il y a bien une solution… Les mariages se déroulent également sur cette planète. Si vous vous mariez, vous pourrez rentrer."

O'NEILL : "Ça, c'est pas possible !"

DANIEL : "Vous savez s'il y a quelque chose d'écrit sur ces roches ?"

HOMME : "Il y a bien des écritures, mais personne ici n'a jamais réussi à les comprendre. Certains disent que c'est ce qui fait de ce lieu une Terre d'amour."

O'NEILL : "Donc rien qui puisse nous intéresser !"

DANIEL : "Mais, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'il y a d'écrit ! Jack, et si c'était les coordonnées d'Atlantis !"

HOMME : "Atlantis ?"

DANIEL : "C'est le nom de la planète que nous recherchons. Est-ce qu'il y a inscrit des symboles similaires à ceux inscrit sur le cercle des voyages ?"

HOMME : "Oui. Mais comme personne ne comprend ce qui est inscrit, nous n'avons jamais essayé de rentrer les coordonnées."

DANIEL : "Jack, il faut vraiment aller voir !"

O'NEILL : "Mais vous avez entendu, il faut être marié ! Vous avez l'impression que c'est le cas ?"

DANIEL : "Non, mais on pourrait le faire."

O'NEILL : "Quoi ?"

DANIEL : "Jack, personne ne le saura, et puis ça n'a aucun effet sur Terre ! On en aura pas pour longtemps, je ferai le pus vite possible, c'est promis ! Allez… Jack…"

O'NEILL : "… Pffff… Vous savez quoi Daniel, vous allez l'annoncer vous-même à Carter et Sekhmet."

DANIEL : "Oh merci Jack !"

O'NEILL (lui tournant le dos) : "Ouaih c'est ça…"

Daniel rejoignit en courant Sam et Sekhmet, restées près de la porte des étoiles.

CARTER : "Alors ?"

DANIEL : "On va pouvoir s'approcher des roches. Il y a des coordonnées inscrites dessus."

CARTER : "C'est génial ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?"

DANIEL : "En fait, il va falloir faire quelque chose avant de pouvoir entrer dans le village."

SEKHMET : "Et quoi donc docteur Jackson ?"

DANIEL : "Euh… se marier…"

CARTER, SEKHMET : "Quoi ?"

CARTER : "Vous plaisantez j'espère !"

DANIEL : "Non. C'est la seule façon de s'approcher des roches mais c'est promis, je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps."

CARTER : "Non mais c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est une plaisanterie !"

DANIEL : "Non."

SEKHMET : "Et quels sont les couples ?"

DANIEL : "Bah justement Sam, je pensais vous…"

CARTER (énervée) : "Même pas en rêve Daniel !" Sam s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à l'écart.

DANIEL (se retournant vers Sekhmet) : "Sekhmet ?"

SEKHMET : "Je crois que je n'ais pas le choix…"

Jack s'approcha de Sekhmet et Daniel.

DANIEL : "Je me mets avec Sekhmet."

O'NEILL : "Ah, et où est Carter ?"

SEKHMET (la montrant du doigt) : "Elle ne semble pas avoir bien accepté le fait de se marier."

O'NEILL : "Bravo Daniel, au moins on est sûr que les prochaines heures vont être agréables à passer ! Bon allez vous marier, je vais voir Sam."

Sekhmet et Daniel allèrent rejoindre l'homme afin de commencer la cérémonie. Jack s'assis à côté de Sam.

O'NEILL : "Ça va ?"

CARTER : "Génial !"

O'NEILL : "Moi je suis déçu."

CARTER : "Pourquoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Bah aucune femme ne m'a encore résisté."

CARTER : "Je ne comprends pas."

O'NEILL : "Bah apparemment, vous ne voulez pas vous marier avec moi. Pourquoi ?"

CARTER : "A vrai dire j'ai dit non à Daniel !"

O'NEILL : "Donc ça veut dire qu'avec moi vous voulez bien !"

CARTER (bafouillant) : "…… Euh…."

O'NEILL : "Bon moi non plus ça ne me plaît pas comme idée mais vu qu'il y a des coordonnées, j'ai décidé de faire un effort. Ça se trouve, on va trouver Atlantis. Et puis si ça va trop loin, j'arrête tout et on rentre."

CARTER : "… D'accord."

O'NEILL : "Aah ! Je savais bien qu'aucune femme ne pouvait résister à mon charme ravageur très longtemps !"

Sam éclata de rire. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et rejoignirent Daniel et Sekhmet. La cérémonie venait de se clôturer.

HOMME : "Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez échanger un baiser, on dit que ça porte chance."

SEKHMET : "Cela ne va pas être nécessaire."

HOMME (se retournant vers Jack et Sam) : "C'est à vous maintenant !"

O'NEILL : "Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?"

HOMME : "Tout d'abord vous allez choisir l'anneau qui va symboliser votre union. Plongez la main dans ce sac et choisissez au hasard." L'homme lui tendit un grand sac, qui devait contenir au moins une centaine d'anneaux.

O'NEILL : "Quoi, on peut même pas choisir ?"

HOMME : "Non. Ces anneaux sont fabriqués avec une roche qui vient de Trabaja, aucun ne ressemble à un autre et chacun a sa signification."

O'NEILL (enlevant la main du sac) : "Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?"

HOMME : "Incroyable !"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ?"

HOMME : "Vous avez choisi l'un des anneaux les plus forts ! D'après lui, votre amour sera éternel, et d'une intensité incroyable ! Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ici, vous seriez un véritable modèle pour tous les autres couples !"

O'NEILL : "Daniel, vous êtes tombé sur quoi vous ?"

DANIEL : "Un amour disons… passager…très passager…"

O'NEILL : "Euh… Bah votre truc des anneaux, ça réussi pas toujours !"

HOMME : "Désolé mais il n'y a jamais eu d'erreurs !"

O'NEILL : "Ecoutez, Carter et moi c'est pas possible, on ne se marie que pour accéder à ce tas de roches qui trônent au milieu de votre village, c'est tout."

HOMME : "Si vous ne voulez pas voir la vérité en face, ça ne regarde que vous. Bon, continuons la cérémonie."

A la révélation de l'homme, Sam était devenue toute rouge. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire, c'est s'enfuir très loin d'ici. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de se marier !

HOMME : "Maintenant, vous allez répéter après moi : Je promet de servir et de chérir l'être vers qui Cupido m'a envoyé."

CARTER, O'NEILL : "… Je promet de servir et de chérir la personne vers qui Cupido m'a envoyé."

HOMME : "Bien, je vais à présent fendre l'anneau en deux. Chacun de vous devra en garder une moitié sur soi."

L'homme s'approcha d'une souche d'arbre et prit une grande pince qui était posée là. Il mit l'anneau dans la pince et appuya : l'anneau se fendit en deux morceaux. L'homme prit les deux morceaux et en donna un à chacun

HOMME : "Vous devez le garder pendant tout votre séjour sur cette planète, c'est obligatoire. Maintenant que vous êtes tous mariés, je vais vous montrer vos maisons."

O'NEILL : "C'est pas la peine, on prend juste des photos et on s'en va."

HOMME : "Des photos ?"

DANIEL : "Nous possédons une machine qui reproduit à l'identique, sur du papier."

HOMME : "Vous allez sûrement avoir des problèmes. Les inscriptions sont gravées dans la roche, mais pas d'une couleur différente. On ne distingue les écritures qu'au toucher."

O'NEILL : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va se débrouiller."

HOMME : "Si vous le dites. En tout cas, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez Galford… c'est mon nom."

DANIEL : "Merci… Galford." _(surtout ne cherchez pas la signification de ce prénom, il n'y en a aucune…)_

SG-1 entra dans le village et se dirigea tout de suite vers les roches.

DANIEL : "Et mince…"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ?"

DANIEL : "Galford avait raison, on ne peut pas prendre de photos. Il va falloir tout décoder au toucher. Y'en a pour une semaine !"

O'NEILL : "Bah vous avez pas un truc pour lire les reliefs, un truc en 3D quoi !"

CARTER (soupir) : "… Le problème c'est que la roche n'est pas plate. Il nous manquera des morceaux et il n'est pas dit que ça prenne moins de temps."

O'NEILL : "Donc en gros on est bloqué ici pour une semaine !"

DANIEL : "Maximum, si ça peux vous apaiser…"

O'NEILL : "Sekhmet, venez avec moi, il faut que j'avertisse le Général Hammond de cette heureuse nouvelle. Carter, Daniel, vous commencez sur-le-champ !"

CARTER : "Bien mon Colonel."

Jack et Sekhmet s'éloignèrent du village, pour rejoindre la porte des étoiles.

SEKHMET : "Il est donc obligé que je partage une maison avec le Docteur Jackson."

O'NEILL : "Effectivement, je crains que nous n'aillions pas vraiment le choix. Mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !"

SEKHMET : "A qui le dites-vous ! Vous vous avez de la chance, vous allez cohabiter avec quelqu'un de plutôt sociable et silencieux."

O'NEILL : "Mais Daniel est très sociable, c'est même pour ça qu'il fait partie de l'équipe : son rôle est de nous permettre de dialoguer dans les meilleures conditions avec les peuples que nous rencontrons."

SEKHMET : "Oui mais le Docteur Daniel Jackson produit des bruits très dérangeants avec son nez dans la nuit ! Je l'entends de mon compartiment ! Le Major Carter produit-elle les mêmes bruits ?"

O'NEILL : "Euh non… enfin j'espère pas… ça casserait un peu le mythe…"

SEKHMET " Alors nous pouvons dire que votre séjour ne sera pas aussi mauvais que le mien."

O'NEILL : "Euh… sûrement."

Sekhmet et Jack arrivèrent au pied de la porte des étoiles. Sekhmet enclencha les symboles pendant que Jack mettait en route la sonde.

SEKHMET : "J'ai envoyé le signal de SG-1."

O'NEILL : "Mon Général, vous me recevez ?"

HAMMOND : "Oui Jack. Alors, qui y a t-il d'intéressant sur cette planète ?"

O'NEILL : "Il y a bien des roches avec des inscriptions mais le problème c'est que tout est en relief, il n'y a pas d'encre. Daniel estime à une semaine environ le temps nécessaire pour tout décoder."

HAMMOND : "Une semaine ! Il serait préférable d'envoyer une autre équipe à votre place !"

O'NEILL : "Non !… euh, en fait, on aimerait faire cette mission jusqu'au bout… si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr…"

HAMMOND : "Que se passe t-il ?"

O'NEILL : "Rien du tout !… On aime bien cette planète… et puis Daniel et Sam ont déjà commencé… S'il y a le moindre problème, vous n'avez qu'à nous rappeler…"

HAMMOND : "… Entendu. Refaites-moi un rapport dans deux jours."

O'NEILL : "Bien mon Général."

La liaison se coupa.

SEKHMET : "Vous ne lui avez pas raconté pour les mariages."

O'NEILL : "Je ne pense pas que le fait de savoir que nous nous sommes mariés le mette de bonne humeur , surtout après mon énième acte d'insubordination…"

SEKHMET : "Alors nous allons lui mentir durant toute une semaine."

O'NEILL : "C'est exact !… Allons visiter ce qui va nous servir de maison !"

Jack et Sekhmet entrèrent à nouveau dans le village et demandèrent à une femme au se trouvait Galford. Après avoir traversé la moitié du village, ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'auberge.

O'NEILL : "Excusez-moi !"

GALFORD : "Vous avez un problème ?"

O'NEILL : "Vous aviez raison, il nous faudra pas mal de temps pour tout déchiffrer et nos photos ne serviront à rien."

GALFORD : "Je le savais bien ! Venez, je vais vous montrer vos maisons. Vous avez de la chance, vous allez pouvoir participer à la grande fête !"

O'NEILL : "A la grande fête ?"

GALFORD : "A tous les débuts de saison est organisée une fête à laquelle tous les habitants participent."

O'NEILL : "Et en quoi elle consiste, cette fête ?"

GALFORD : "Tous les couples s'affrontent dans différentes épreuves pendant 3 jours et à la fin, le couple le plus parfait est élu. Je suis le maître de cérémonie."

SEKHMET : "Quelles sont les épreuves ?"

GALFORD : "Les épreuves ne sont pas mixtes. Pour les femmes : deux épreuves de cuisine et une de couture, pour les hommes, une épreuve de force, une de combat et une composée entièrement de questions sur la culture de la terre."

O'NEILL : "Mais nous n'appartenons pas à votre peuple."

GALFORD : "Ce n'est pas grave ! Chaque saison, des étrangers se mêlent volontiers à la fête, et ils sont toujours très bien reçus ! N'ayez pas peur, il n'y a jamais eu aucune mauvaise moquerie !"

O'NEILL : "Mais… Je n'ai pas peur du tout !"

GALFORD : "Dans ce cas, rendez-vous dans deux jours pour la première épreuve !"

Galford s'éloigna et reprit ses occupations.

O'NEILL (à Sekhmet) : "Des questions sur la culture de la terre ? Mais je ne saurai même pas planter une fleur sans la faire mourir !"

SEKHMET : "Moi je n'ais jamais eu à… cuisiner. Tout était déjà prêt, je n'avais plus qu'à m'asseoir et à me servir."

O'NEILL : "Bah… vous l'avez bien entendu… il n'y a jamais eu de mauvaises moqueries…"

SEKHMET (soupir) : "… Pourvu qu'ils mettent moins de deux jours pour tous décoder !"

O'NEILL : "… Si seulement c'était possible…"

De leur côté, Sam et Daniel avait commencé à décoder les écritures.

CARTER : "Vous avez réussi à comprendre quelque chose ?"

DANIEL : "C'est assez flou. La phrase que j'ai décodé parle d'un lieu sacré, d'élu, ce n'est pas très clair."

CARTER : "Et Sekhmet, elle ne pourrait pas nous aider ? Elle qui se dit appartenir au palais d'Algaëjensis, elle devrait connaître plus de choses que nous."

DANIEL : "Je lui ai déjà demandé si elle avait rencontré des anciens. Elle m'a répondu que oui mais qu'ils ne lui avaient rien appris sur eux. Ils lui ont juste parlé de sa mission."

CARTER : "Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance."

DANIEL : "J'ai quelques doutes mais je ne l'a sens pas mauvaise. Elle s'est laissée faire durant toute sa détention. Elle n'a aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit en dehors de nous. Si elle aurait voulu nous tuer, elle l'aurait fait dans son vaisseau."

CARTER : "Chacun son point de vue."

DANIEL : "Ça ne serait pas plutôt un problème d'ordre plus personnel ?"

CARTER : "Comment ça ?"

DANIEL : "Elle s'est tout de suite bien entendue avec Jack, elle en connaît plus que vous sur les appareils Goa'ulds, surtout que c'est un peu votre spécialité…"

CARTER : "Non ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'un Goa'uld n'aura jamais autant de crédibilité qu'un humain, aux yeux du SGC et encore plus aux yeux de l'armée !"

DANIEL : "Je parlais de Jack…"

CARTER : "… Daniel, vous vous trompez."

DANIEL : "C'est juste une opinion ! Je ne prétends pas avoir la science absolue !"

Jack et Sekhmet s'approchèrent d'eux.

O'NEILL : "Alors ?"

DANIEL : "C'est dur de comprendre quelque chose en si peu de temps mais je pense avoir compris quelques passages. Cela parle d'une planète et d'un élu, mais c'est encore flou."

SEKHMET : "C'est sûrement la planète menant à Algaëjensis ! On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous aide à trouver une planète sur laquelle se trouve la porte que vous mènera au Palais, il faut aller sur cette planète !"

O'NEILL : "Attendez un peu, que personne ne s'emballe. Daniel, vous avez bien dit qu'il va vous falloir au moins une semaine pour tout déchiffrer ?"

DANIEL : "Et je le maintien."

O'NEILL : "Alors faites entièrement votre boulot et après, on avisera."

DANIEL : "Entendu."

O'NEILL : "Ah, j'ai oublié de vous parler de quelque chose : dans deux jours est organisée une fête qui a lieu chaque saison, et apparemment, on va être obligé d'y participer si on ne veut pas se faire remarquer !"

CARTER : "Se faire remarquer ? Mais tout le monde nous observe, on a l'impression d'être des extraterrestres tellement il y a des différences entre nos tenues !"

DANIEL : "Euh Sam, … nous sommes des extraterrestres pour eux, … nous ne venons pas du même système qu'eux !"

CARTER : "… Enfin, vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire !"

O'NEILL : "On va y participer, je l'ai promis à Galford."

DANIEL : "Et ça consiste en quoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Surprise !"

DANIEL : "Génial…"

La journée se termina sans que SG-1 fasse de plus amples découvertes sur la planète dont les roches parlaient. Galford venait de montrer à l'équipe où elle allait habiter durant son séjour sur la planète : C'étaient deux maisons en bordure du village. Sam entra dans l'une d'elle.

CARTER : "C'est plutôt spacieux !"

O'NEILL : "Certes, mais il est hors de question que je dorme par terre, c'est plein de boue, ils ne connaissent pas le parquet, le PVC, la moquette…"

CARTER : "Mon Colonel, ils ne sont pas plus avancé que nous au Moyen Age !"

O'NEILL : "Et bien en tout cas, nous allons devoir partager le lit ! Et puis après tout, vous êtes ma femme, c'est tout à fait normal de dormir dans le même lit que sa femme…"

CARTER : "Sûrement…"

O'NEILL : "Y'a même pas de penderie ! Cette maison est aussi grande que la mienne sur terre, mais il n'y a aucun meuble !"

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

O'NEILL : "Entrez."

GALFORD : "Excusez-moi de vous déranger, j'ai juste oublié de vous signaler quelque chose : ici, à son arrivée, un couple se voit remettre une maison avec un lit. Pour ce qui concerne le reste des meubles, c'est à lui de le construire, suivant ses propres goûts."

O'NEILL: "Ah… Ça explique tout…"

GALFORD : "Bonne nuit."

O'NEILL : "A vous aussi !… Galford…" (à Sam) "Bon, vous prenez quel côté du lit ?"

CARTER : "Euh… Je n'ai pas de préférence…"

O'NEILL : "Dans ce cas, je prends le côté droit."

Jack enleva ses chaussures ainsi qu'une partie de ses habits : il ne portait plus qu'un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon. Une fois paré à se coucher, il s'allongea sur son côté du lit, de façon à tourner le dos à Sam.

O'NEILL : "Bonne nuit Carter."

CARTER : "Bonne nuit mon Colonel."

Sam enleva à son tour quelques vêtements, éteignit la lampe que lui avait donné Galford et s'allongea sur le lit.

La nuit fut plutôt calme et le réveil se fit en douceur pour Daniel et Sekhmet.

DANIEL (baillant) : "Bien dormi ?"

SEKHMET : "Oui, surtout depuis que vous ne produisez plus ce bruit affreux avec votre gorge pendant votre sommeil !"

DANIEL : "Sekhmet, je vous ais répété cent fois que l'on appelait ça un ronflement… et puis ça ne m'arrive pas tout le temps… juste lorsque je suis extrêmement fatigué… comme beaucoup d'autres personnes d'ailleurs…" _(Alix, excuse-moi, je sais que tu adores Daniel mais là, j'ai pas pu résister !)_

SEKHMET : "Ou mangeons-nous ? J'ai faim !"

DANIEL : "Je n'en sais rien. Allons rejoindre Jack et Sam, après on avisera."

SEKHMET : "Je vous suis."

Daniel et Sekhmet sortirent de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers celle qui se trouvait derrière. Daniel frappa à la porte.

DANIEL : "Jack ? Sam ? Vous êtes là ?"

Pas de réponse. Daniel frappa à nouveau. Rien.

SEKHMET : "Une des fenêtres sur le côté semble ouverte."

DANIEL : "Allons voir."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Arrivés devant, un spectacle surprenant les attendaient.

DANIEL : "Oh…"

SEKHMET : "Nous devrions les laisser, nous allons les gêner."

DANIEL : "Dites-moi, je rêve ?"

SEKHMET : "Non."

DANIEL : "Vous avez raison, mieux vaut les laisser seuls."

BOUM !

DANIEL : "Et m… !"

Daniel, en reculant doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible, n'avait pas aperçu le rocher qui se trouvait derrière lui et venait à l'instant de s'étaler de tout son long.

O'NEILL (se réveillant en sursaut) : "Y'a quelqu'un ?" (S'apercevant de sa position) "oh m… !"

Jack recula sur le lit, mais de trop : Sans pouvoir réussir à s'accrocher à quelque chose, il dégringola du lit et atterrit la figure dans de la terre encore humide. Sam se réveilla au bruit de ce remue-ménage.

CARTER (cherchant des yeux Jack) : "Mon Colonel ?"

O'NEILL (levant un bras) : "… Je suis là…"

CARTER : "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ?"

O'NEILL (se relevant) : "… Je prends un bain de boue… J'aime prendre soin de mon visage !"

CARTER : "Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?"

O'NEILL (affichant un grand sourire) : "Au poil ! Vous avez fait de beaux rêves ?"

CARTER : "J'ai rêvé que Pet me prenait dans ses bras… Ça avait l'air si réel…"

O'NEILL : "Euh… On rejoint Daniel et Sekhmet ?"

CARTER : "J'arrive."

Jack sortit de la maison pendant que Sam se préparait.

(au pied d'une table remplie de nourritures)

DANIEL : "Vous croyez qu'on doit leur en parler ?"

SEKHMET : "Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée."

DANIEL : "Mais vous, vous devez le savoir s'ils sont fait pour être ensemble !"

SEKHMET : "Je n'ai le droit de ne rien dire."

Après avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner avec tous les autres couples, l'équipe SG-1 se remit au travail.

O'NEILL : "Daniel, comment faites-vous pour comprendre ce charabia !"

DANIEL : "Ce n'est pas du charabia, il faut juste beaucoup de patience !"

O'NEILL : "Bah si vous le dites !"

DANIEL : "Je crois que je tiens un début d'explication."

CARTER : "Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ?"

DANIEL : "D'après ce que j'ai pu réussir à déchiffrer, les coordonnées gravées dans la roche correspondent à une planète apparemment très précieuse aux anciens."

SEKHMET : "Atlantis ?"

DANIEL : "Non, cela parlerait plus d'une planète sur laquelle se trouverait un messager."

CARTER : "Hier vous nous aviez parlé d'un élu !"

DANIEL : "Et je le maintien ! D'après ce que je comprends, le messager attend l'élu, et le guidera vers sa mission."

O'NEILL : "On pourrait peut-être essayer de rentrer les coordonnées, histoire de savoir si la planète existe encore !"

DANIEL : "A vrai dire, je pense que ce qui est gravé ne soit pas l'ordre véritable des coordonnées. La suite des écritures ressemble à une sorte de suite de devinettes…"

O'NEILL : "De devinettes ?"

DANIEL : "Oui… Mais c'est encore très confus."

O'NEILL : "Et bien continuez de déchiffrer, moi je vais faire un tour dans les alentours du village."

SEKHMET : "Je vous accompagne."

DANIEL : "Non !… Euh… En fait, j'aurai besoin de vous."

SEKHMET : "Mais je ne possède aucune connaissance sur la langue des anciens !"

DANIEL (cherchant désespérément quelque chose à répondre) : "On sait jamais… Peut-être que vous pourriez m'éclairer sur la signification, une fois les écritures décodées !"

SEKHMET (s'énervant) : "Mais vous en avez encore la moitié à faire !"

O'NEILL : "Mais vous aller vous calmer oui ! Bon, Sekhmet, vous restez ici avec Daniel. Carter vous venez avec moi, nous allons explorer la forêt qui se trouve au pied du village."

Jack et Sam s'éloignèrent.

SEKHMET : "Mais vous êtes idiot ou quoi !"

DANIEL : "Quoi ! Je suis sûre que vous alliez lui parler de ce que nous avons vu ce matin !"

SEKHMET : "Et alors !"

DANIEL : "Et bien… Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez la première à lui en parler !"

SEKHMET : "Peut-être parce que moi je sais plus de choses sur son futur que vous !"

DANIEL : "Oui mais moi, il me connaît depuis plus longtemps que vous ! … Vous auriez été capable de le bloquer et là, on aurait rien su du tout…"

SEKHMET : "En tout cas, là, nous venons de passer pour deux imbéciles alors que je ne le suis pas !"

DANIEL : "Je vous remercie !"

SEKHMET : "Y'a pas de quoi !"

De leur côté, Sam et Jack venait d'atteindre la forêt.

O'NEILL : "Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont l'air bizarre ?"

CARTER : "Si. Tout à l'heure, j'ai senti que Daniel voulait me parler à part, mais il avait l'air hésitant."

O'NEILL : "Il s'est peut-être passé des choses bizarres entre eux cette nuit !"

CARTER (éclatant de rire) : "Franchement mon Colonel, je ne pense pas !"

O'NEILL : "Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je pensais à ça !"

CARTER : "Pourquoi, je me trompe ?"

O'NEILL : "… Oui !… Sekhmet est… très fan de moi… La veille du départ pour cette planète, elle m'a avoué que je l'a fascinait beaucoup…"

CARTER : "Pourquoi !"

O'NEILL : "Bah !… Euh… J'en sais rien…Peut-être mon humour décoiffant !"

CARTER (se retenant d'éclater de rire) : "C'est sûrement ça !"

Jack et Sam pénétrèrent un peu plus dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, des bruits étranges les attira hors du sentier.

O'NEILL : "Vous entendez quelque chose ?"

CARTER : "On dirait deux personnes qui se disputent… un homme et une femme."

O'NEILL : "Allons voir ça."

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Le couple qui se disputait se trouvait au pied d'un autel, au milieu de la clairière. Jack et Sam s'avancèrent vers eux.

O'NEILL : "Excusez-moi, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous ? Je m'appelle Jack et elle s'est…"

HOMME (furieux) : "Non merci !"

FEMME : "Oh si vous pouvez ! (se retournant vers l'homme) Anthares _(p'tite cace'dédi à un site qui n'a pas été capable de recopier le nom d'une salle de concert comme il faut…)_, il va bien falloir demander conseil à quelqu'un !"

ANTHARES (à la femme) : "Félixia, je veux que nous réglions notre problème seul !"

FELIXIA : "Mais ils ont l'air plus âgé que nous, ils connaissent sûrement !"

ANTHARES : "Mais…"

FELIXIA : "Anthares, si tu ne veux pas demander, il va falloir te trouver une autre femme !"

ANTHARES : "… D'accord, va s'y…"

FELIXIA (se retournant vers Jack et Sam) : "Nous ne savons pas comment faire le cupidi."

O'NEILL : "Pardon !"

FELIXIA : "Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le cupidi ?"

CARTER : "Nous venons d'une autre planète que celles appartenant à votre peuple. Notre langage n'est pas tout à fait identique au votre."

FELIXIA : "Mais… Vous devez être marié tout de même !"

O'NEILL : "Oui, c'est ma… femme"

FELIXIA : "Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le cupidi ?"

ANTHARES : "Félixia, tu vois bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous aider !"

CARTER : "Mais peut-être que si vous nous décriviez ce qu'est le cupidi, nous pourrions vous aider, ce n'est peut-être qu'un problème de langage."

FELIXIA : "Le cupidi, c'est l'acte qui symbolise le début de l'union parfaite dans le couple. Il doit se réaliser dans les deux premières semaines qui suis le mariage."

ANTHARES : "Et il ne nous reste plus que deux jours pour l'accomplir."

O'NEILL : "Mais c'est quoi précisément, c'est acte ?"

ANTHARES : "C'est… comment dire…"

FELIXIA : "Savez-vous comment sont faits les enfants ?"

O'NEILL : "Euh… Oui… et ?"

FELIXIA : "Et bien Anthares lui, il ne sais pas ! Vous pouvez lui expliquer ?"

O'NEILL : "C…"

CARTER : "Mon Colonel, je crois que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour expliquer."

O'NEILL : "Pourquoi ?"

CARTER : "… Vous êtes plus âgé que moi !"

O'NEILL : "Certes mais vous, votre dernière fois est plus récente que la mienne ! (se retournant vers le couple) Elle va tout vous expliquer dans les moindres détails!"

CARTER : "Mais… !"

O'NEILL : "C'est un ordre !"

CARTER : "Euh… En fait… Ecoutez, le mieux, se serait de demander à une autre personne, quelqu'un appartenant à votre peuple. Il n'est pas certain que l'on s'y prenne tout à fait de la même façon, j'ai peur de vous enseigner des bêtises !"

FELIXIA : "Vous avez raison, merci quand même !"

O'NEILL : "Oh mais y'a pas de quoi !"

ANTHARES : "Au fait, je voulais vous dire que vous formez un très joli couple, un peu coincé et spécial en apparence, mais très sympathique !"

O'NEILL : "Coincé et spécial !"

ANTHARES : "Oui… Vous vous vouvoyez et vous vous promenez tout le temps avec des armes sur vous."

CARTER : "Les armes s'est parce que nous ne sommes pas sur notre planète."

O'NEILL : "Et le vouvoiement, c'est… une coutume chez nous !"

ANTHARES : "Cela me rassure pour vous ! Vous êtes le couple qui a choisit le plus bel anneau, vous êtes pour nous un model !"

FELIXIA : "Nous allons demander conseil tout de suite. A demain à la fête !"

O'NEILL : "A demain. (à Sam) Vous vous en êtes très bien sortit, j'aurai pas fait mieux !)

CARTER : "Merci mon Colonel."

O'NEILL : "Bon, on retourne voir ce que fabrique le reste de l'équipe, Daniel et Sekhmet avaient l'air assez énervé et ça ne me tranquillise pas vraiment."

Ils repartirent par le même chemin.

O'NEILL : "Alors, du nouveau ?"

DANIEL : "Presque rien."

SEKHMET : "Presque rien ! Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Il n'a rien apprit de plus, rien !"

DANIEL : "Vous exagérez !"

O'NEILL : "Bon, on se calme ! Il va être l'heure de manger alors on va y aller dans le calme. Et cet après-midi, Sekhmet et moi on ira continuer l'exploration des alentours. Et Daniel, si vous avez besoin, vous nous contacterez. Tout le monde à compris ?"

CARTER : "Et moi, je fais quoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Bah… Soit vous venez avec nous, soit vous restez avec Daniel."

CARTER : "Alors je vais rest…"

DANIEL : "Allez vous promener ! Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de vous. De toute façon, je suis le seul à pouvoir y comprendre quelque chose."

CARTER : "Dans ce cas, va pour la promenade."

Sekhmet lança un regard noir à Daniel. Une cloche sonna le début du Déjeuner. SG-1 se dirigea vers les tables dressées un peu plus loin.

SEKHMET (à Daniel) : "Vous réagissez comme un jeune enfant !"

DANIEL : "C'est exact, un enfant est généralement jeune !"

SEKHMET : "Vous auriez pu en parler avec le Major Carter !"

DANIEL : "Jack se comporte bizarrement avec Sam alors que Sam à l'air tranquille. J'en ai déduit qu'elle n'est peut-être pas au courant, et je suis sûr que vous le savez, et c'est pour ça que vous voulez absolument en parler à Jack !"

SEKHMET : "De toute façon, vous ne m'empêcherai pas indéfiniment de l'approcher seule !"

DANIEL : "C'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Sg-1 se dirigea vers les tables et chacun s'assit à une place. Galford les vit s'installer et alla les rejoindre.

GALFORD : "Alors, comment se passe vos recherches ?"

DANIEL : "Ça avance, doucement mais sûrement."

GALFORD : "Alors ça veut dire que vous serez encore là pour la fête demain !"

CARTER : "Mon Colonel, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit quelles étaient les épreuves."

O'NEILL : "Je voulais garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible !"

DANIEL : "Alors, c'est quoi ?"

GALFORD : "Pour les femmes : deux épreuves de cuisine et une de couture. Pour les hommes : une épreuve de force, une de combat et une série de 10 questions sur la culture de la terre."

CARTER : "Il n'y a pas d'épreuves physiques pour les femmes ?"

GALFORD : "Mais coudre et cuisiner n'est pas de tout repos !"

CARTER : "Je voulais parler d'épreuves comme celles des hommes."

GALFORD : "Des femmes, se battre ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Maintenant il faut que j'y aille, bon appétit !"

CARTER (à Jack) : "Une drôle d'idée !"

DANIEL : "Dites-vous que c'est plutôt une chance, vous n'aurez pas à passer pour une imbécile face aux autres !"

CARTER : "Daniel, je sais à peine cuisiner et je ne sais pas du tout coudre, même pas un bouton !"

DANIEL : "Bah alors… Dites-vous que vous allez finir en un seul morceau ! Tout à l'heure j'ai croisé des jumeaux : ils avaient une carrure encore plus impressionnante que celle de Teal'c !"

O'NEILL : "Et bien, ça va mettre un peu de piment dans le jeu !"

SEKHMET : "Colonel O'Neill, y connaissez-vous quelque chose à la terre ?"

O'NEILL : "Non ! Mais je vais essayer de combler mes lacunes en observant les autres !"

CARTER : "Y'en a qui ont de l'espoir !"

O'NEILL : "Pardon !"

CARTER : "Bonne chance mon Colonel !"

DANIEL : "Et bien moi, j'ai fini de manger et je vais donc de ce pas reprendre mes petites traductions !"

O'NEILL : "Allez donc ! Nous, on va se promener !"

SG-1 se leva et pendant que Daniel rejoignait le roches, le reste de l'équipe s'éloigna vers la sortie du village. L'après-midi se passa sans aucun problème.

Juste avant le dîner, Jack alla voir où en était Daniel.

O'NEILL : "Alors ?"

DANIEL : "J'ai fini ! Le reste était plus facile que prévu."

O'NEILL : "Et qu'est-ce que ça dit de beau ?"

DANIEL : "Ce n'est pas Atlantis. Les écritures parlent d'un messager qu'un élu trouvera sur la planète dont les coordonnées sont inscrites. Le problème, c'est que la planète en question n'est rien d'autre qu' Abydos !"

O'NEILL : "Vous êtes sûr ?"

DANIEL : "Complètement ! S'il y avait quelqu'un d'intéressant à rencontrer, c'est trop tard ! … Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous être marié pour rien ?"

O'NEILL : "Non, il fallait savoir ce qui était inscrit."

DANIEL : "Maintenant, on va pouvoir rentrer !"

O'NEILL : "A vrai dire, j'ai envi d'attendre demain soir. Il y a une épreuve de combat et j'avoue avoir envie de me défouler un peu ! Pas vous ?"

DANIEL : "Si je ne tombe pas face à l'un des deux jumeaux que j'ai rencontré, si, sinon pas vraiment !"

Jack et Daniel rejoignirent Sam et Sekhmet.

O'NEILL : "Mangez bien parce que demain, vous allez avoir besoin de forces !"

SEKHMET : "Où en est la traduction ?"

DANIEL : "Elle est…"

O'NEILL (lui coupant la parole) : "Presque finie ! Demain soir, on pourra rentrer sur Terre !"

CARTER : "C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! On va échapper à deux épreuves sur trois, c'est déjà pas mal !"

SG-1 dîna et chacun rejoignit sa maison.

Le lendemain, chacun se prépara à son épreuve : les hommes devraient se battre par deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Les femmes devraient préparer une soupe qu'un jury de quatre hommes qui décidera laquelle est la meilleure.

La journée commença par l'épreuve masculine. On avait tracé par terre un grand cercle. Le but du combat sera d'éjecter son adversaire hors du cercle.

GALFORD : "Bonjour à tous et à toute ! La 1ère épreuve va pouvoir commencer ! Mais avant, il me faudrait un jeune garçon qui veuille bien participer car j'ai un nombre impair de participants."

CARTER : "Je peux y participer moi !"

GALFORD : "Vous ! Mais vous êtes…"

CARTER : "Une femme, oui je sais ! Mais là d'où je viens, les femmes peuvent aussi se battre ! Et puis, les garçons qui restent sont vraiment trop jeunes !"

GALFORD : "Cela dérangerait-il quelqu'un ?"

Personne ne broncha.

GALFORD : "Alors soit ! Soyez attentif, j'annonce les noms ! Mèl contre Soso J, … Jack O'Neill contre Galford, … Daniel contre Dario, … et enfin Sam contre Gasper. Maintenant que tout le monde est prêt… que le meilleur gagne !"

Le combat de Sam se déroula sans accroches : Elle avait en face d'elle un jeune homme qui venait tout juste d'atteindre l'âge légal pour pouvoir combattre. Ce dernier montra un très vif enthousiasme mais son manque de maîtrise du combat prit le dessus très vite et se montra même fatal : la lutte ne dura que deux minutes environ, le temps pour Sam de lui attraper le bras, de le lui tordre de façon à se qu'il se mette à genoux, de le plaquer au sol pour ensuite le prendre sur ses épaules afin de l'expédier hors du cercle.

Les choses furent un peu moins faciles pour Jack et Daniel car Galford et Dario étaient bien mieux entraînés que Gasper. Mais l'issue des combats fut en faveur de nos deux héros.

Ce que nous appelons les quarts de finale opposa Idylon à Gürg, l'un des deux jumeaux, Jack à Yoki le deuxième jumeau, Daniel à Angelo et Sam à Mati. Daniel et Jack se regardèrent.

DANIEL : "Jack, vous allez vous faire pulvériser ! Je serai vous, j'abandonnerai tout de suite !"

O'NEILL : "Oui mais si j'abandonne maintenant, on va dire que j'ai choisi la facilité. Tant pis, je tente !"

DANIEL : "Alors heureux de vous avoir connu Jack !"

O'NEILL : "Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé d'être optimiste ? On s'est bien sortit de situations bien plus désespérées que celle-ci !"

SEKHMET : "Moi je suis de tout cœur avec vous Colonel O'Neill !"

O'NEILL : "Merci Sekhmet ! (à Daniel) Vous voyez, c'est pas compliqué d'encourager quelqu'un !"

DANIEL : "Moi au moins je suis réaliste !"

SEKHMET : "Et moi je connais son futur !"

O'NEILL : "Bah vous voyez Daniel, il ne peux rien m'arriver de mauvais !"

GALFORD : "Que les combattants se mettent en position… Trois… Deux… Un… Que le meilleur gagne !"

Idylon se fit littéralement expulser du cercle en trente secondes, d'un seul coup de poings qui le propulsa dix mètres plus loin ! Daniel et Sam durent batailler pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de venir à bout de leurs adversaires. Il ne restaient plus que Yoki et Jack au milieu du cercle. Pendant un premier temps, Jack ne fit qu'esquiver les attaques de Yoki. Le jumeau devait faire pas loin de 2 m de haut sur 1 m de largeur !

DANIEL : "Dites-moi Sam, s'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils sont mariés ?"

CARTER : "Normalement oui !"

DANIEL : "J'aimerais bien voir la tête de leurs femmes !"

SEKHMET : "Tout à l'heure j'en ais croisé une, elle a à peu près la même carrure que son mari ! C'est très impressionnant !"

DANIEL : "Alors tout compte fait, je ne préfère pas la voir !"

CARTER : "En tout cas elle, elle ne doit pas connaître l'impolitesse des autres hommes ! Je suis persuadée que tout le monde la respecte !"

Jack aperçu une occasion de tenter une attaque. Il s'élança vers Yoki, simula une attaque par la droite et au dernier moment, se dirigea vers la gauche. L'estomac de Yoki se présenta, à découvert : Jack utilisa toute la force qu'il pu et lança son point droit devant lui.

POUM !

O'NEILL : "WHOUAÏE !"

Jack se tenait le poing tout en faisant une grimace qui traduisait une grande douleur. Yoki lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce : il avait à peine sentit l'attaque ! Yoki se dirigea vers Jack qui cette fois, trop occupé à évacuer la douleur qui s'élançait dans son bras, n'essaya pas d'esquiver l'attaque. Yoki le prit par les deux épaules, le souleva du sol, et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté du cercle ou il se trouvait. Par chance, Jack atterrit à l'extrême limite du cercle, mais sans la franchir. Il était complètement sonné et ne bougeait presque plus.

DANIEL : "Sekhmet, vous êtes vraiment certaine qu'il va s'en sortir vivant ! Moi je commence à en douter fortement !"

SEKHMET : "Et moi je vous dis qu'il va s'en sortir, et qu'il va gagner cette épreuve !"

CARTER : "Gagner ! C'est plutôt mal parti !"

SEKHMET : "Voulez-vous parier ?"

DANIEL : "D'accord ! Si Jack perd, vous n'aurez pas le droit de lui parler de sur que vous savez, avant moi !"

CARTER : "Et moi,s'il gagne contre Yoki, vous me devrez un service."

SEKHMET : "D'accord. Et si le Colonel O'Neill gagne, Major Carter, vous ferez quelque chose de ma part tout à l'heure."

CARTER : "Quoi donc ?"

SEKHMET : "J'ai dit tout à l'heure."

CARTER : "… D'accord."

Yoki se dirigea vers Jack, le souleva, le mit sur ses épaules et…

HABRIA : "YYYYOOOKKKIII !"

Tout le monde sursauta. Puis un mouvement brusque se produisit : de nombreuses personnes se rangèrent très vite sur les côtés, laissant place à une femme.

DANIEL : "Oh mon Dieu, mais qui est-ce !"

SEKHMET : "Habria, la femme de Yoki."

DANIEL : "Mais… Elle est encore plus impressionnante que lui !"

SEKHMET : "Pour être exact, elle le dépasse de cinq ans et de 30 cm environ."

HABRIA : "YOKI ! TU N'AS PAS FAIT LE LIT CE MATIN ! NI LE RESTE DE LA CHAMBRE D'AILLEURS ! ME PRENDRAIS-TU POUR TON CHIEN !"

YOKI : "Pas maintenant Habria, c'est l'épreu…"

HABRIA : "YYYOOOKKKIII !"

YOKI (baissant les yeux) : "Tout de suite Habria…"

SEKHMET : "Vous aviez raison sur une chose Major Carter : on ne lui refuse pas grand chose !"

Yoki reposa Jack par terre, dans le cercle, et s'en alla rejoindre sa femme.

GALFORD : "Jack est déclaré gagnant ! Les prochains matchs auront lieu dans 15 min !"

SEKHMET : "J'ai gagné !"

DANIEL : "Je suis écoeuré !"

SEKHMET : "Allez donc l'aider à se relever pendant que j'explique au Major Carter ce que j'attends d'elle."

15 min plus tard, Galford revint avec les résultats du tirage au sort. Sekhmet était en train de parler tout bas à Jack.

GALFORD : "Voici les résultats : Daniel contre Sam et Jack contre Gürg. Tout le monde en position s'il vous plaît !"

DANIEL : "Là c'est sûr, il n'a aucune chance de gagner !"

En effet, 15 min avaient été loin de suffire à ce dernier pour reprendre des forces.

GALFORD : "Vous êtes prêt ? Trois… Deux… Un… Partez !"

Jack recommença la même tactique que contre Yoki. Puis quand il commença à faiblir, il s'arrêta de courir et se figea sur place.

GÜRG : "Ça y est, vous arrêtez de combattre !"

O'NEILL : "Oh mon Dieu !"

GÜRG : "Quoi ?"

O'NEILL : "Derrière vous, une petite bête plein de poils et avec une grande queue !"

GÜRG (en détalant à toute vitesse) : "Une surie (sourie) ! Au secours ! Laissez-moi passer !"

GALFORD : "Jack est déclaré gagnant !"

De leur côté, Daniel et Sam n'avaient pas encore véritablement commencé à se battre. Ils se regardaient sans bouger, guettant la première attaque de l'autre. Soudain, Daniel s'élança vers Sam, et l'accrocha aux épaules. Sam fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi, bloqués, pendant quelques instants. Puis Sam, brusquement, lança une de ses jambes droit devant elle, atteignant sans douceur l'entrejambe de Daniel. Ce dernier se figea sur place, le souffle coupé, et s'écroula par terre. Sam le tira par les bras hors du cercle.

GALFORD : "Sam est déclarée gagnante !"

Aussitôt, Sam se pencha sur Daniel.

CARTER : "Daniel, vous allez bien ?… Daniel, vous m'entendez ?… Daniel !"

DANIEL : "Très bien merci !"

Sur ce, il s'accrocha d'une main au col de Sam, la tira vers lui, et lui administra un coup de poing dans la figure, sans autant pouvoir se relever.

O'NEILL : "Bon stop, on arrête les dégâts !"

DANIEL : "Mais vous avez vu se qu'elle a fait pour gagner !"

CARTER : "C'est Sekhmet qui m'a dit de le faire !"

DANIEL : "C'est pas une raison !"

CARTER : "Désolé Daniel, je vous rappelle qu'on a perdu notre pari !"

O'NEILL : "Quel pari ?"

SEKHMET : "Ils ne voulaient pas me croire que vous seriez capable de vous en sortir face aux jumeaux."

O'NEILL (vexé) : "Daniel, debout !"

CARTER : "Mon Colo…"

O'NEILL (à Sam) : "Vous allez voir tout à l'heure, si je ne sais pas me battre !"

CARTER : "Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !… (Jack s'en alla en lui tournant le dos) j'ai juste dit qu'ils paraissaient beaucoup plus fort !"

Après quelque minutes de pause, tout le monde se prépara pour la finale.

GALFORD : "Le dernier combat va opposer Jack à Sam ! C'est un véritable honneur pour nous d'héberger de si vaillant guerrier ! Que le meilleur gagne !"

DANIEL (à Sekhmet) : "Sam et Jack sont de force identique. Ils ont les mêmes bases de combat. Comment savez-vous que c'est Jack qui va gagner ?"

SEKHMET : "Jack a vécu avant l'aventure de la porte des étoiles bien des situations pénibles et sans espoirs. De plus, il est actuellement vexé par votre pari."

DANIEL : "Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire s'il gagne ?"

SEKHMET : "Absolument rien, merci."

DANIEL : "Rien ?"

SEKHMET : "J'ai bien dit rien ! Ni voyez aucun piège."

DANIEL : "Si vous le dites…"

La lutte fut acharnée et c'est Jack, prenant Sam par les cheveux pour la pousser hors du cercle, qui mit fin à plus d'une heure de combat intense dans lequel toutes le prises de combat avaient été employées.

GALFORD : "Je déclare Jack gagnant ! Rendez-vous cet après-midi pour l'épreuve des femmes !"

SEKHMET : "Colonel O'Neill, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à participer à l'épreuve cet après-midi. Je ne sais pas faire à manger et…"

O'NEILL : "Ça tombe bien, je ne tiens plus du tout debout. Carter est dans le même état que moi et je veux être sûr que Daniel est en parfaite santé. Allez chercher le reste de vos affaires et prévenir les autres. Je vais voir Galford."

Jack se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes dans lequel se trouvait Galford.

GALFORD : "Jack O'Neill ! Quel exploit ! Vous faites l'admiration de tous !"

O'NEILL : "C'est très gentil à vous merci ! Je voulais vous prévenir que nous allions partir."

GALFORD : "Déjà ? Mais la fête n'est pas finie !"

O'NEILL : "Je sais mais Daniel à fini de traduire les écritures à notre planète a besoin de ces informations."

GALFORD : "Alors je voulais vous dire que ça aura été un véritable plaisir de vous connaître."

O'NEILL : "C'est réciproque Galford. Merci encore pour votre hospitalité."

GALFORD : "Au revoir."

Jack s'éloigna du groupe pour rejoindre SG-1 près de la porte des étoiles.

O'NEILL : "Daniel, entrez les coordonnées de la Terre."

SEKHMET : "On va enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ces maudits anneaux !"

DANIEL lança le sien par terre) : "Tout à fait d'accord avec vous !"

O'NEILL : "Moi je le garderais bien."

CARTER (surprise) : "Mais… Pourquoi donc ?"

O'NEILL : "Bah ch'sait pas, je le trouve beau. Et puis si vous aussi vous le gardez… ça peut faire comme un gage d'amitié."

CARTER : "Un gage d'amitié ?"

O'NEILL : "Oui… Pour se rappeler que même si parfois on a du mal à s'entendre, il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes tous des amis… très proches… non ?"

CARTER : "Euh… si, c'est une bonne idée !"

O'NEILL : "Alors on a qu'à tous les garder !"

SEKHMET (tendant le sien à Jack) : "Donnez-le à Teal'c."

DANIEL : "Pourquoi vous ne le gardez pas ?"

SEKHMET : "Cela ne fait pas partie de ma mission."


	7. Chapter 7

Le Général Hammond savourait ce moment de tranquillité si rare. La Base était plutôt calme ce matin : pas de tentative d'invasion en vue. De plus, les tensions entre lui et Jack étaient retombées grâce à une longue conversation. Il venait de finir de ranger son bureau et s'était assis dans son fauteuil. Il avait même prit la liberté de mettre les pieds dessus, chose qu'il n'avait l'habitude de faire. Que pouvait-il bien inventer pour le week-end qui arrivait ? Il demanderait sûrement à ses petites-filles de venir…

"ÇA Y EST, J'AI TROUVÉ, YOUPIIIIIIIIII !"

Hammond sursauta. Mais qui pouvait bien hurler si fort ? La voix ressemblait à celle de…

O'NEILL (ouvrant la porte sans frapper) : "Felger fait encore des siennes mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Jack, vous ne savez pas qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer !"

Jack sortit du bureau et referma la porte. Il frappa à la porte.

HAMMOND : "Entrez !"

O'NEILL : "Mon Général, Felger a encore mis au monde une future catastrophe !"

HAMMOND : "Une catastrophe ?"

O'NEILL : "Quoi, vous avez déjà vu une de ses inventions réussir ?"

HAMMOND : "Allons voir ça."

Jack et Hammond prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre rejoindre le laboratoire du Professeur Felger. Sam était déjà sur place.

O'NEILL (à Sam) : "Alors, c'est quoi cette fois-ci ?"

CARTER : "J'en sais rien, je viens d'arriver."

FELGER : "Mon Général, Colonel, …Major ! Je viens de finir de mettre au point un radar qui va nous permettre de mieux repérer les transmissions entre Réplicateur !"

O'NEILL : "Quoi ?"

FELGER : "Nous savons que les Réplicateur peuvent communiquer entre eux grâce à un réseau. Pour cela, il leur suffit d'émettre selon une certaine fréquence. Il arrive que l'émission d'énergie soit trop basse pour que nos appareils les détectent. Et bien moi, j'ai trouvé la solution à ce problème !"

O'NEILL : "Et la solution c'est ce radar, c'est ça ?"

FELGER : "Absolument ! Ce radar, relayé par des détecteurs, va nous permettre de détecter toutes les transmissions ! Absolument toutes !"

HAMMOND : "Et c'est en état de marche ?"

FELGER : "Oui !"

O'NEILL : "Mon Général, ne me dites pas que vous allez lui faire confiance ! Ce mec est un véritable danger public !"

HAMMOND : "Major Carter, regardez si rien ne cloche et venez me faire un rapport."

CARTER : "Bien mon Général."

O'NEILL : "On va vers des ennuis moi je vous le dis !"

HAMMOND : "Jack, je prends la précaution de demander l'avis du Major Carter. Vous lui faites confiance à elle, non ?"

O'NEILL : "Bien sûr que si !"

HAMMOND : "Alors dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun problème. Les Réplicateur s'intéressent de plus en plus à nous et nous n'avons toujours pas réglé le problème des Goa'uld, tout est bon à prendre."

Sur ce, Hammond se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau, laissant seul Jack qui continuait à bougonner.

Juste après le déjeuner, Sam fit son rapport dans la salle de briefing. Felger et Jack y avaient été convié.

HAMMOND : "Major Carter, que pensez-vous de cette invention ?"

CARTER : "Elle a l'air de tenir la route. J'ai vérifié tous les programmes du radar, sa composition anatomique et je pense que ça peut marcher."

HAMMOND : "Le Professeur Felger parlait de relayeurs."

CARTER : "C'est exact. J'ai contrôlé les six et tout semble bon."

O'NEILL : "Semble ?"

CARTER : "Oui, ça marche dans la Base mais pour savoir si ce radar nous sera utile à l'échelle de l'univers, il faudrait faire des tests."

HAMMOND : "Quels seraient exactement ces tests ?"

CARTER : "C'est simple : Le radar va être installé dans la Base. Quant aux relayeurs, j'ai calculé les différentes distances qui nous permettront de créer une aire de contrôle en les utilisant tous les six."

HAMMOND : "Cette aire va entourer la Terre entière ?"

CARTER : "Oui. Le seul problème, c'est que sur les six planètes où doivent être installés les relayeurs, une n'a jamais encore été visitée."

O'NEILL : "Et une fois ces trucs installés, y'a des risques que ça explose ou que ça bloque la porte des étoiles par exemple ?"

CARTER : "Il n'y a aucun risque mon Colonel."

O'NEILL (pour lui-même) : "Ça va mal se passer, c'est obligatoire !"

HAMMOND : "Major, vous êtes sûre de vous ?"

CARTER : "Je donnerai une chance au Professeur Felger."

HAMMOND : "Alors je vous donne carte blanche. SG-2, 3, 7, 10 et 11 s'occuperont des cinq planètes connues. SG-1 s'occupe de la sixième. Que tout le monde soit prêt dans deux heures !"

FELGER : "Et moi ?"

O'NEILL : "Quoi vous !"

FELGER : "Je pourrais peut-être me joindre à l'une des excursions !"

O'NEILL : "Non !"

CARTER : "Mon Colonel, c'est son idée !"

O'NEILL : "Oui mais à chaque fois qu'il vient, y'a un tas de problèmes qui apparaît !"

FELGER : "Là vous exagérez un peu !"

HAMMOND : "Je suis d'accord avec le Major Carter. Le Professeur Felger va se joindre à SG-1."

O'NEILL : "Quoi !"

HAMMOND : "Comme ça sil y a un problème, vous l'aurez à l'œil. Rompez !"

O'NEILL : "Ah c'est pas vrai !"

Deux heures plus tard, les six équipes se tenaient dans la salle d'embarquement.

HAMMOND : "Maintenant que le Major Carter vous a expliqué dans le moindre détail ce qu'il faut faire, chaque équipe va partir l'une après l'autre, SG-1 en dernier."

Les cinq premières équipes partirent et on installa une sonde pour la planète inconnue.

HAMMOND : "Tout est prêt ?"

LIEUTENANT : "Oui mon Général."

HAMMOND : "Envoyez la sonde."

On activa la porte des étoiles et une fois le vortex stabilisé, la sonde fut activée.

LIEUTENANT : "La sonde vient d'arrivée, première transmission dans 10 secondes."

L'écran montra alors un paysage tout à fait ordinaire : la porte des étoiles se situait dans une grande clairière et on semblait distinguer des arbres au loin.

CARTER : "L'air correspond à peu près à celui de la Terre."

HAMMOND : "Alors aucun problème pour l'explorer ?"

CARTER : "Apparemment non. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de Jaffas à proximité."

HAMMOND : "Et bien allez-y !"

SG-1 descendit dans la salle d'embarquement.

O'NEILL : "Felger, interdiction d'aller vagabonder seul dans son coin. Vous restez 24h/24h dans mon champ de vision sinon je vous tire une balle dans la tête, compris !"

FELGER : "Oui…. Mon Colonel…"

SG-1 passa la porte.

(sur la planète)

O'NEILL : "Carter, y a t-il besoin de s'éloigner de la porte des étoiles?"

CARTER : "Je préfèrerais m'en éloigner un peu, histoire d'être sûre qu'il n'y est pas d'interférence et que le relayeur soit mieux caché."

O'NEILL : "Alors en route, direction les arbres."

SG-1 se dirigea vers l'endroit que montrait Jack. Arrivé au pied des arbres, Jack se retourna vers Sam.

O'NEILL : "Vous avez un endroit de prédilection ?"

CARTER : "On peut s'enfoncer dans ce qui paraît être une forêt et l'enterrer dans une centaine de mètres.

SG-1 s'enfonça dans la forêt et Sam indiqua un endroit fourragé.

CARTER : "Là ça sera parfait."

Teal'c commença à creuser pendant que Sam et Felger préparaient le relayeur. Une fois le trou creusé, Sam sauta dedans et commença l'installation.

FELGER : "Vous voyez Colonel, il n'est rien arrivé, je ne suis pas un porte-poisse !"

O'NEILL : "Attendez nous n'avons pas encore…"

TEA'LC : "Chut !"

Jack et Felger se turent.

TEA'LC : "J'ai cru entendre un bruit, mais j'ai dû me tromper."

O'NEILL (à Felger) : "Je ne serai tranquille que lorsque nous serons sur Terre et qu ce radar sera opérationnel !"

TEA'LC : "Chut !"

FELGER : "Quoi encore, vous êtes agaçant à la fin, vous voyez pas qu'on p… OUCH !"

Felger venait de recevoir un magnifique coup de poing de la part de Teal'c.

Un bruit venant des feuilles se fit entendre. Puis tout à coup apparut un homme faiblement vêtu : il ne portait qu'un morceau de tissu autour de la taille et un anneau qui sortait du nez.

O'NEILL (affichant un grand sourire) : "Bonjour !"

L'homme l'observa et après un temps d'hésitation, tenta de lui rendre son sourire en l'imitant.

DANIEL : "Vous parlez notre langue ?"

L'homme leur montra un chemin parmi les arbres et leur fit signe de le suivre.

CARTER : "On fait quoi mon Colonel ?"

O'NEILL : "Ch'sait pas."

FELGER : "Il veut peut-être nous présenter aux autres habitants de cette planète !"

O'NEILL : "Ou nous tendre un piège !"

DANIEL : "Il n'a pas l'air très évolué. Même si c'est un piège, il sera assez facile de s'en sortir… enfin ce n'est que mon opinion…"

CARTER : "Alors mon Colonel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

O'NEILL : "Bah… On y va. Mais que tout le monde ouvre l'œil !"

Daniel se retourna vers l'homme et lui fit signe qu'ils étaient près à le suivre. L'homme s'enfonça alors dans les fourrés. Le trajet dura quelques minutes et déboucha sur un petit village. Il y avait là une dizaine de petites huttes qui semblaient servir, pour la plupart, d'habitation. Elles formaient un cercle au milieu duquel les habitants avaient construit un immense chaudron, fait d'un étrange métal.

FELGER : "Vous voyez Colonel, ils ne sont pas dangereux !"

L'homme qui les avait conduit jusqu'au village disparut dans une des huttes et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un deuxième personnage. Ce dernier portait un masque sur le visage.

DANIEL : "Ça doit être une sorte de sorcier, ou alors le chef de la tribu."

FELGER : "On se croirait chez les cannibales !"

O'NEILL : "Ne parlez pas de malheur !"

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers SG-1. L''homme au masque les observa, fit le tour de chacun d'eux, et s'arrêta un moment sur Sam.

CARTER : "Qu'est ce que j'ai ?"

TEA'LC : "Cela doit venir du fait qu'il ne semble pas y avoir de femmes sur cette planète."

DANIEL : "C'est vrai qu'en regardant autour de nous, on n'aperçoit aucune femme."

CARTER : "Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils soient si nombreux ?"

En effet, depuis que l'homme au masque (de fer… lol) était sortit de sa hutte, une masse d'homme, de plus en plus importante, entourait l'équipe. L'homme au masque se retourna vers deux hommes et leur fit signe d'aller chercher quelque chose.

FELGER : "Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?"

O'NEILL : "Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ! En tout cas, ça ne me plaît de moins en moins !"

Les deux hommes revirent les bras chargés de pots en bois. Les pots contenaient un étrange liquide verdâtre. L'homme au masque en pris un, le tendit à Felger en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait boire.

FELGER (se tournant vers Jack) : "Qu'est-ce que je fais ?"

O'NEILL : "Buvez !"

FELGER : "Mais ça n'a pas l'air très bon ! Vous ne voulez pas goûter Colonel ?"

O'NEILL : "Buvez, ceci est un ordre !"

FELGER (goûtant du bout des lèvres la texture) : "Ça a goût de pissenlit !"

CARTER : "C'est bon ?"

FELGER (finissant son pot d'une seule traite) : "C'est assez rafraîchissant et de plus, le goût n'est pas désagréable !"

Felger se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait donné le pot et lui tendit.

FELGER : "Merci beaucoup à vous !"

L'homme au masque fit signe à d'autres d'aller chercher quelque chose et quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec d'autres pots. L'homme au masque en donna un à chaque membre de SG-1.

FELGER : "Mais j'en ai déjà eu !"

L'homme lui fit signe de boire. Chacun goûta à la texture.

DANIEL : "Jack…"

TEA'LC : "J'ai la tête qui tourne…"

CARTER : "Moi aussi…"

O'NEILL : "Je le savais qu'on aurait des ennuis…"

La discussion s'arrêta nette : les membres de SG-1 s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres, y compris Felger. L'homme au masque s'approcha de l'équipe, vérifia que les étrangers étaient bien endormis, puis fit signe aux autres de les transporter jusqu'à une hutte.

DANIEL : "Oh mon Dieu ma tête !"

O'NEILL : "Où sommes-nous ?"

TEA'LC : "Nous sommes prisonniers et enfermés dans une cellule très solide."

Jack se releva en se tenant la tête. Daniel en fit autant.

DANIEL : "Vous êtes réveillé depuis longtemps ?"

TEA'LC : "Quelques minutes."

O'NEILL : "Où sont Carter et Felger ?"

TEA'LC : "Je ne sais pas, peut-être dans une autre hutte."

O'NEILL : "Espérons-le."

DANIEL : "C'est intéressant."

O'NEILL : "Quoi ?"

DANIEL : "Le métal de la cellule est le même que celui du chaudron !"

O'NEILL : "Et alors ?"

DANIEL : "Rien. Ce métal a peut-être des propriétés qui le rend plus solide. Ça pourrait renforcer la coque des vaisseaux."

O'NEILL : "C'est promis si on arrive à s'échapper, on prend le chaudron avec nous, vous êtes content ? Maintenant, on cherche un moyen de sortir de là !"

TEA'LC : "J'ai déjà essayé."

O'NEILL : "Et alors ?"

TEA'LC : "Rien."

DANIEL : "Ça va être dur, surtout qu'ils nous ont tout piqué !"

Jack tapa furieusement sur les barreaux de la cellule.

DANIEL : "Vous avez une idée de l'heure qui pourrait être ?"

TEA'LC : "Je dirai approximativement 20 heures. Pensez-vous que le Général Hammond va décider d'envoyer une autre équipe ?"

DANIEL : "J'en sais rien. J'ai faim, c'est tout."

Un homme rentra dans la hutte. Il tenait dans les bras trois grands pots remplis de nourriture et un quatrième rempli d'eau. Il posa le tout au pied de la cellule et s'en alla. Jack bondit de sa place, passa le bras à travers les barreaux et renversa délibérement le pot contenant l'eau.

O'NEILL : "Eeeeehhh !"

L'homme se retourna et découvrit l'incident qui venait de se produire. Il s'approcha de la cellule pour récupérer le pot. A cet instant, Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de l'assommer. Teal'c compris la manœuvre et s'élança pour l'aider. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour assommer l'homme : Teal'c lui administra un magnifique coup de poing dans la figure, qui l'envoya embrasser les barreaux de la cellule. L'homme s'écroula à terre.

O'NEILL : "Daniel, qu'est ce qu'on doit chercher pour ouvrir ?"

Daniel s'approcha de la porte.

DANIEL : "une sorte de clef en métal avec un embout en forme d'étoile irrégulière."

TEA'LC : "Comment se fait-il que ce peuple qui semble si primitif détienne un métal si solide et qu'il sache construire des cellules ?"

DANIEL : "Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas le premier peuple de cette planète. Des Jaffas y ont peut-être vécus avant."

TEA'LC : "Ce n'est pas un métal connu des jaffas."

O'NEILL : "Alors en partant, on leur piquera leur chaudron, j'en ai vu d'autres dans une hutte voisine."

TEA'LC : "Ça y est, j'ai trouvé la clef !"

O'NEILL : "Alors on sort et vite, il faut retrouver Carter et Felger !"

Les trois équipiers sortirent de la hutte. Jack désigna une butte de terre non loin de là et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. Une fois à l'abris, ils commençèrent à effectuer le tour du campement, avec l'espoir de localiser Sam et Felger.

La nuit tomba assez rapidement. Jack fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de le suivre : ils s'éloignèrent du campement et s'enfonçèrent un peu plus dans la forêt. Une fois assez loin, Jack se retourna.

O'NEILL : "Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir."

TEA'LC : "Vous ne préférez pas tenter de joindre le SGC ?"

O'NEILL : "Non. Ces espèces d'indigènes ont deux de nos hommes prisonniers, je ne veux pas tenter quelque chose tant que l'on n'aura pas retrouvé nos armes."

DANIEL : "Il n'y a pas de cachette par ici."

TEA'LC : "Je propose de nous cacher avec des fougères et faire le guêt chacun à notre tour."

O'NEILL : "Très bonne idée, je fais le premier tour de garde."

Daniel, Teal'c et Jack arrachèrent des fougères et après s'être constitué un petit tas, il s'engagèrent parmi la végétation qui les entourait afin de trouver la meilleure cachette.

La nuit fut plutôt calme : aucun indigène ne roda du côté où ils s'étaient installés. Un peu avant l'aube, Teal'c réveilla les autres.

TEA'LC : "Colonel O'neill, Daniel Jackson, il est l'heure."

O'NEILL : "Alors on y va, on mangera quelque chose en route !"

Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse et revienrent au pied du camp.

DANIEL : "Ils ne se sont pas encore aperçu de notre fuite."

O'NEILL : "Tant mieux, on va pouvoir visiter le camp tranquillement. Suivez-moi."

Jack s'engagea et se mit à courir silencieusement jusqu'à la hutte la plus proche.

De là, ils apreçurent Sam, inconsciente : elle avait été attachée à un poteau planté dans le sol, éloignée des huttes. Elle avait les poignets en sang, signe qu'elle avait essayé de se libérer, sans succès. Jack essaya de la réveiller de sa position.

O'NEILL : "Psssss ! Carter !"

DANIEL : "On devrait la détacher avant que tout le monde se réveille."

O'NEILL : "Allez-y, Teal'c et moi on va…"

Jack n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase : un indigène venait d'apparaître.

O'NEILL : "On s'arrache !"

Ils repartirent en direction des arbres pour se cacher.

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître se dirigea vers le chaudron placé au milieu des huttes. Il tenait dans ses mains différentes herbes qu'il jeta dans le chaudron.

DANIEL : "Vous croyez qu'il va faire de la soupe ?"

O'NEILL : "Je sais pas mais en tout cas, moi ça me donne faim !"

TEA'LC : "Attention, quelqu'un d'autre arrive !"

En effet, un deuxième homme fit son apparition, en courant : il alla interpeler le premier homme et lui dit quelque chose, en faisant de grands gestes vers la hutte où étaient emprisonnés Jack, Daniel et Teal'c.

O'NEILL : "Vous comprenez quelque chose ?"

DANIEL : "Non, cette langue m'est inconnu."

Le premier homme lui répondit et se dirigea vers une hutte. Il es resortit aussitôt avec un long tube en bois. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et se mit à souffler dedans.

TEA'LC : "Ils vont sûrement entreprendre des recherches pour nous retrouver."

En quelques minutes, toute la tribu se retrouva autour du chaudron. L'homme au masque prit la parole et après un long discours, tout le monde s'empressa dans toutes les directions.

O'NEILL : "Il a dû donné des ordres."

DANIEL : "Oui mais une chose est sûre, ils ne sont pas préoccupés par notre échappée !"

En effet, tous les indigènes s'activaient autour du chaudron : certains revenaient de la forêt avec du bois, d'autres revenaient avec des herbes et de l'eau… Ce remue-ménage dura un certain moment. Puis tout le monde se réassembla de nouveau autour du chaudron.

O'NEILL : "On dirait une bande dessinée d'Astérix et Obélix, version extraterrestres ! Vous croyez que c'est de la potion magique ?"

DANIEL : "Je ne crois pas Jack, regardez."

Deux hommes rejoignèrent le groupe, tenant fermement entre eux Felger, inconscient.

O'NEILL : "Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont en faire ?"

DANIEL : "J'espère seulement que ce ne sont pas des carnivores !"

O'NEILL : "Vous plaisantez j'espère !"

DANIEL : "Je crains que non…"

Les deux hommes soulevèrent Felger et le déposèrent avec délicatesse dans le chaudron.

DANIEL : "Là je crois qu'il est plus que temps d'intervenir !"

TEA'LC : "Sans armes ?"

O'NEILL : "On est bien obligé, on va quand même pas le regarder cuire !"

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c sortirent des fourrés et se dirigèrent en courant vers le chaudron. L'homme au masque cria quelque chose et aussitôt, tous les indigènes encerclèrent SG-1.

DANIEL : "Le bon point pour nous c'est qu'ils ne semblent pas posséder d'armes !"

O'NEILL : Ça n'empêche qu'ils sont très musclés alors faites attention."

L'homme au masque cria de nouveau et trois indigènes s'avançèrent dans le cercle. Au troisième cri, les trois indigènes s'élançerant à l'attaque. Le premier atteint fut Daniel : l'indigène qui s'élança vers lui tenta de lui attraper la tête mais Daniel réussit à esquiver l'attaque. Il en profita pour lui administrer un coup de pied au niveau de l'estomac, ce qui fit chanceller l'indigène. De son côté, Jack se trouvait face à un véritable colosse : tout ce qu'il pu faire fut d'esquiver la première attaque. Mais la deuxième fut fatale : alors qu'il se retounait pour se défendre, il senti une énorme douleur dans la nuque et s'écroula, assommé. C'est Teal'c qui lui sauva la vie : l'indigène qui s'était avancé vers lui avait été mit hors d'état de nuire au bout de quelques secondes seulement. Teal'c bloqua juste à temps le bras du colosse, qui s'était armé d'une branche de bois qui traînait et qui s'apprétait à égorger Jack, toujours inconscient.

TEA'LC : "Colonel ! réveillez-vous !"

Après quelques baffes, Jack reprit conscience et réussit à se relever. Il profita du fait que tous les indigènes étaient occupés à se battre pour s'éloigner un peu et rejoindre Sam.

O'NEILL : "Carter ! Eh ! On a besoin de vous là-bas, y'a du grabuge ! Carter ! "

Pas de réponse.

Jack la détacha et la posa contre lui, pour lui permettre d'être dans une position un peu plus confortable.

O'NEILL : "Ouhouh… Carter, le petit déjeuner est servit, vous pouvez vous réveiller !"

Toujours pas de rponse.

O'NEILL (en la secouant assez fortement) : "Bon ça suffit maintenant ! CARTER DEBOUT, C'EST UN ORDRE !"

Sam se réveilla. Mais comme Jack la secouait toujours, elle se rua sur lui en essayant de l'étrangler.

O'NEILL (étouffant) : "Sam, je vous signale que vous êtes en train de faire une tentative de meurtre sur un officier plus gradé que vous !"

Sam fini par se réveiller complètement et prit conscience de la situation.

CARTER : "Mon colonel, je suis vraiment désolée ! Ça va ? la dernière chose dont je me souvenai c'était qu'on M'avait attaché alors…"

O'NEILL : "C'est pas grave tout va bien… là on a un autre problème : Felger est en train de cuire dans un chaudron et Daniel et Teal'c se battent avec les indigènes."

CARTER : "Felger cuit dans un chaudron !"

O'NEILL : "Ouaih je sais ça paraît loufoque mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Moi je vais retourner aider Daniel et Teal'c et pendant ce temps là, cherchez nos armes, ça nous aidera à les calmer !"

CARTER : "Bien mon Colonel !"

Jack reparti vers le centre du village et Sam commença à fouiller les huttes.

Au pied du chaudron, la situation devenait critique : si Teal'c arrivait à garder le dessus, ce n'était pas le cas de Daniel.

DANIEL : "Jack on peut savoir ou vous étiez passé ! je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais là y'a de l'action !

O'NEILL : "J'ai délivré Sam et je l'ai envoyé à la recherche de nos armes. Y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne les ont pas détruit !"

DANIEL : "En tout cas ici c'est dur de rester debout : au début il se battait les unes après les autres. Mais ils ont dû s'aperçevoir qu'ils allaient perdre de cette façon alors maintenant, ils se mettent à plusieurs !"

Jack n'eu pas le temps de répondre : trois indigènes se ruérent sur lui et se mirent à le frapper un peu partout.

Daniel, lui, se battait contre deux indigènes, qui réussirent à l'envoyer par terre. Mais tout à coup, Daniel sentit sous ses doigts un morceau de bois. Lorsque q°'une des deux indigènes se baissa vers lui, il lui administra un magnifique coup avec le bois, ce qui envoya l'indigène valser contre le chaudron. Et là, une chose effroyable et non voulu se produisit : le chaudron étant sur le feu, l'indigène prit feu et se mit à hurler. Tout le monde s'arrêta net. Teal'c aperçu un grand bac rempli d'eau, le prit, et le jeta sur l'homme. L'indigène fut dégagé sur le côté par Jack. Mais le silence ne continua pas : les indigènes se retournèrent tous vers Daniel, celui qui avait tenté à la vie de leur compagnon, et se ruèrent tous dessus en même temps.

DANIEL : "Jack, Teal'c ! A l'aide !"

Mais ses équipiers n'arrivaient pas à le dégager : Jack fut assommer pour de bon très vite et Teal'c mis à l'écart par quatre hommes très musclés.

Daniel était en train de suffoquer qunad il sentit une décharge électrique : Sam avait finit par retrouver un zak et commençait à faire un peu de ménage. Mais les indigènes ne s'affolèrent pas pour autant : il fallut tous les toucher pour être tranquille.

TEA'LC : "Daniel Jackson vous allez bien ?"

DANIEL : "A vrai dire pas vraiment, je crois qu'ils M'ont cassé plusieurs côtes."

CARTER : "Teal'c allez voir le colonel O'neill, je m'occuppe de Felger."

Sam hissa Felger hors du chaudron et le secoua pour le réveiller.

Felger se réveilla lentement.

FELGER : "Ça y est, je suis mort ?"

CARTER (souriant) : "Non Felger, mais vous avez eu chaud, c'est le cas de le dire !"

FELGER : "Vous savez, je ne vous ai jamais avoué quelque chose de très important pour moi : je vous aime… je vous trouve magnifique…. Vous êtes la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé…"

CARTER (génée) : Felger, vous savez que ce n'est pas possible, et puis… je vais bientôt me marier".

FIN DU 7eme EPISODE.


End file.
